Ricordi d'amore e di speranza
by seertime
Summary: La gente vive de sus recuerdos.  Y nadie esta a salvo de ellos; ni mucho menos los paises.   Italia es un caso especial. Por esa persona que vive dentro de él.   O mas bien, dentro de sus recuerdos.
1. Oggeti

"_A veces, en la bella Italia._

_Se dice que cuando deseas algo de corazón;_

_Ese deseo, se hará realidad…"_

-Veeeeee…- aún por mas que Alemania haya dicho; que Italia era un débil. Nuestra Italia se encontraba cargando una caja que era mucho más grande que él. Tomándolo con mucha fuerza con sus brazos y dando pasos cortos pero delicados.

Pero como su fuerza no es mucha, no soporto el peso y lo soltó. Jadeo un poco para recobrar su fuerza, y acomodo los broches que sujetaban su pelo del lado izquierdo. –Tarde mucho; pero al fin ya la traje- se limpió su frente con la manga de su camisa. En el suelo, se hallaba una caja vieja; polvorienta y rota. Y como si fuera de adorno, con muchas tiras de cinta para que no se rompiera. Veneciano acercó una silla cerca de esa caja, y tomó asiento. Extendió su brazo para alcanzar un vaso de agua con hielo que yacía en la mesa. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar.

Sus ojos, los abrió un poco y miro con atención esa caja. Era como tener en sus manos a Mona Lisa. Algo tan viejo, algo tan querido. Su mirada destacaba un sentimiento de alegría nostálgica, y los volvió a cerrar.

Suspiro y sonrió.

-¡Bien!- arremango sus mangas -¡Empezaré mi trabajo!- y se hinco rápidamente al frente de la caja.

-¡Wuaaaaa! ¡Que viejo y polvoriento esta!- se escuchaban los exclamo de Veneciano fuera de su habitación. -¡Achuuu!- estornudo. 

Unos pasos se escucharon del pasillo, con delicadeza se coloco al lado de la puerta de la Italia alegre. Cruzó sus brazos y suspiro. –Che- hizo una mueca -¿Qué acaso no puede dejar de hacer ruido?- Romano se encontraba al lado de la habitación de su ruidoso hermano menor. Y mientras tanto, su tonto hermano, seguía haciendo ruido. La paciencia la de la Italia del sur se hacía estragos. Gritaba y estornudaba, ¡Gritaba o estornudaba! Una vena resalto en la frente de Romano y abrió la puerta con fuerza. -¡Maldición! ¿¡Que no puedes dejar de hacer ruido! ¡Siempre, siempre es lo mismo contigo!- camino rápidamente hacía su hermano menor. -¡Oni-chan!- gritó alegremente -¡Pero es que encontré muchas cosas que me hacen estornudar!- agitaba sus brazos. -¿¡Y a mi que me importa!- jalo la silla desde su respaldo y se sentó molesto. Un silencio los invadió.

-¿Te gano la curiosidad Oni-chan?- preguntó con delicadez

-Algo así…- murmuró Romano tomando el vaso de agua.

Y otro silencio los invadió. Romano miraba la espalda de Veneciano que aunque, empezó con alegría; ahora estaba en silencio. – ¿Y bien que encontraste?- tomó un trago de agua mientras lo miraba sospechoso.

-¿Seguro que quieres verlo?- dijo en voz baja –Son cosas muy viejas-.  
-No importa, maldición- chasqueo sus dientes -¡Enséñamelo! ¡Maldición!- tomó un largo trago de agua

-¡Tadaá!- de la nada, alegremente; saco Italia los vestidos de sirvientes cuando eran niños.

Romano no pudo evitar que el agua se le saliera por la nariz.

-Cof… Cof… ¡Mal…!- se limpió el agua -¡Todavía tienes esa basura ahí! Cof…- dijo molesto.  
- ¡Pero! ¡Son nuestros recuerdos!- gritó Veneciano abrazando los trajes -¿¡Qué no te basta con ser un país y recordar todo lo que has vivido!- se levantó y tomo los trajes de la protección de su hermano. -¡Oni-chan!- intento en vano quitárselos -¡Devuélvemelos!- lloriqueaba. -¿Estas loco? ¡Los quemaré!- sonrió maniáticamente –Así nadie los volverá a ver- empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación de su hermano. -¡No por favor!- tomó una parte y los jalo hacia él. -¡Maldición! ¡Suéltalos Veneciano!- jalo con mucha fuerza. -¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- lloraba con fuerza -¡Que los sueltes te dije!- gritó -¡Por favor Oni-chan se van a arruinar!- lloraba -¡Suéltalo!- empezó a jalar con mas fuerza -¡Noooo!- gritó mientras jalaba.

Sin darse cuenta, la ropa se empezó a romper lentamente. Los hermanos, no se daban cuenta ya que se reclamaban el uno al otro. Y continuaron jalando hasta que… -¡Waaah!- ambas Italias terminaron en el piso. Al levantarse se dieron cuenta que la ropa estaba hecha jirones. -¡Si gane!- gritó encantado de la vida Romano -¡En tu cara!- se rió de su hermano. Pero el pobre no contestaba. Solo miraba su ropa hecha trizas con tristeza.

-¿Veneciano?- se acercó a ver el rostro de su hermano, al ver que no reaccionaba ante sus gritos de gloria.

-¡Oye contéstame!- lo tomó del brazo. -¡Suéltame!- se hizo hacia tras bruscamente. -¿Vene…ciano…?- dijo sorprendidamente su hermano. -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado. -¡Acabas de romper un recuerdo!- gritó molesto mientas le quitaba la otra mitad de la ropa a su hermano. -¡No seas exagerado maldición!- cruzó sus brazos. –Aun tienes esa memoria- frunció el seño. –Para ti es así, pero para mí no. Yo vivó de mis cosas- abrazó fuertemente los harapos. Romano perdía su paciencia, ¿tanto lloriqueo por una ropa vieja? ¡Por Dios!

-¡Deja de ser un llorón y dame esa ropa, las voy a tirar!- se acercó a su hermano. -¿Para que las quieres? ¡A ti no te importan!- cubrió con su cuerpo la ropa. Ahora sí, Romano estaba en su punto limite, levantó su mano para darle un cachetada para que reaccionara su hermano. Veneciano cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué te parece si yo te golpeo?- murmuró una voz grave pero segura. –Alemania- dijo sonriente Veneciano. Romano, al escuchar ese nombre se relajo. –Solo por que este bastardo llego te dejare con esa ropa sucia- dijo seriamente y dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación. –Jum, lo dice realmente por que me tiene miedo- suspiró el gran país. -¿Se puede saber que fue lo que pasó?- volteó a ver a Italia, quien tenía la mirada baja. -¿Italia?- se acercó para ver que sucedía. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Veee Alemania!- nuevamente reacciono con alegría, aferrándose; fuertemente del cuello del rubio. -¡Ah Italia bájate!- intentó despegarse de él -¡Pero es que Alemania vino a mi casa!- se acurrucaba en su cuello. –Aparte, ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?- se rindió ante sus esfuerzos de alejarse de la Italia cariñosa. –Desdé que afuera se escuchaban tus gritos- Italia solo se quedo callado; y abrazó con más fuerza a Alemania.

El pelirrubio solo suspiro y miró el piso. Ahí tirados, se encontraban las ropas hechas trizas. Con todo e Italia se agacho al piso y las recogió. -¿Esto era por que peleabas?- dijo suavemente, pero aún Italia no contestaba. Sin decir mucho, aplico toda su fuerza para sacarse al italiano de encima. Al lograrlo, lo deposito en el asiento. –Ahora dime, ¿Dónde tienes tu caja de costura?- comenzó a indagar en la habitación.

-¿Caja de costura?- por fin logro pronunciar algo. Alemania volteó y sonrió al escuchar su contestación.

–Sí, ¿Dónde esta?- Italia señalo en lo alto de un ropero. Solo el país extendió su brazo y alcanzo la caja. Camino nuevamente donde se encontraba Italia; tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de él. Puso la caja en el taburete y abrió la cajita. Se encontraba toda desordenada. –Dios; Italia ordena tus cosas- sacó una aguja con cuidado y unos hilos de colores. Tomó el vestido de Italia y lo miro con cuidado. –No esta tan mal, solo es coserlo donde esta la bastilla del delantal. Agradece que fuera justamente ahí y no en el vestido.- empezó a coser.

-¡Alemania sabe coser!- al parecer recobro su alegría –Algo así, no tiene mucha ciencia- sonrió un poco al ver que su amigo estaba en sus ánimos de vuelta. -¡Pero es asombroso! ¡Nunca pensé que un macho como tú haría algo así!- aplaudió. –Si tú lo dices…- suspiró. Italia se le quedó viendo profundamente a Alemania.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intrigado. –Ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Incluso no tienes tu uniforme- dijo curioso, ya que el gran "macho" estaba usando unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camiseta de manga larga blanca. –Se supone que ahora vendría a tu casa- continuó cosiendo. –Tu me citaste ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Veee…- se quedo pensando -¡Wah es cierto!- sonrió. –Por eso estoy aquí, pero al parecer estabas peleando con tu hermano- corto en hilo con sus dientes. –Eso me sorprendió de ti Italia- tomó otro hilo y empezó a coser de nuevo, como segunda mano.

-¿De mí?- pregunto atónito. –Claro, no entiendo como muestras ser alguien sin carácter, y ahora me muestras lo contrario-

Italia quedo en silencio mientras miraba a Alemania.

-Es que, eso es algo muy importante para mí- abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Esto?- levantó el vestido ya terminado. Que por cierto lucía como nuevo. -¿Un vestido?-

-¡Veee Alemania eres un genio!- agarró el vestido -¡Parece como nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias!- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Si, si, si…- le daba palmadas en la espalda. –Pero dime, ¿Por qué tienes un…?- se vio interrumpido por Italia que daba vueltas en la habitación. -¡Oye escucha a alguien que te esta preguntando algo!- grito

-¡Pero es que se ve todo bonito!- daba vueltas con el vestido. -¡Eso no importa te estoy hablando!-

-¡! ¡Gracias Alemania!- seguía dando vueltas a lo loco.  
-¡Cuidado Italia!- grito Alemania, sin darse cuenta el idiota de Italia, se tropezó con la caja que había dejado en el piso. Haciendo que la caja se abriera por la mitad y el polvo cubriera toda la habitación. – Cof, cof ¿Italia estas bien?- camino con cuidado hacia el pobre que se encontraba atolondrado en el piso. –Veee Alemania…- se encontraba medio inconsciente. Alemania solo suspiro.

-Idiota, debes tener mas cuidado- miro hacia el piso y vio las cosas tiradas. –Deja te recojo esto mientras reaccionas- tomo unos libros que se encontraban cercas de él, pero al darse cuenta eran mas bien álbumes.

-¿Qué es esto?- tomó todos los libros que se encontraban. Y volvió cometió un error.

No eran álbumes, eran diarios.

Dio una mirada rápida hacia Italia que no reaccionaba y tomó todas las cosas hacia la cama. Como buen alemán, pensaba que era información valiosa para entender la vida de su amigo. Al abrir los libros, se dio cuenta que estaban escritos en Italiano. Así que se resguardo uno en especial para luego poder investigar que decía. Continuó divagando entre las cosas, hasta encontrarse con unas pinturas muy viejas.

Época de Renacimiento, fue lo primero que pensó.

La primera pintura, era de alguien tocando el piano al lado de una joven de cabellos largos –Estos son Hungría y Austria- se dijo a si mismo, y prosiguió con otra pintura. La siguiente era de alguien con un traje color azul marino con un sombrero raro. –Este es mi hermano…rió levemente. Detrás de esa pintura se encontraba otra que estaba pegada. Con cuidado, las separo para no dañarlas. La otra pintura era la de una niña que dormía en una silla. Dormía tranquilamente. -¿Este no es el vestido que arregle?- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Pero quien es ella?- fijo mas atención a la pintura, acercándose mas, y observó el rulo que estaba en su cabello.

-No puede ser… es Italia…- soltó la pintura de golpe. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos empezaron a dudar, si en seguir viendo o no. Pero era tan extraño. E Italia aún no reaccionaba.

Sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza. Solo se dio un masaje en la sien.

Siguió viendo entre las cosas, había muchas cajas, grandes, pequeñas, medianas, escritos, pinturas, libros, diarios; pero la mayoría de las cosas estaban en italiano. Camino y agarró la jarra de agua para servirse en un vaso. Realmente se encontraba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Italia usaba un vestido de niña? Eran muchas preguntas. Así que solo bebió el agua para relajarse un poco. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y camino hacia Italia, que por cierto; ya no estaba inconsciente, si no dormido abrazando su "vestido".

-A veces me da muchas ganas de preguntar como fue tu niñez- lo cargó con delicadeza y lo colocó al lado de sus cosas en la cama. Nuevamente le dio un dolor en la cabeza. –Bueno… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, mientras se daba otro masaje en las sienes. Pero algo color negro, que no había visto antes; llamo su atención. Se encontraba debajo de un cajonero. Caminó y se agacho para tomarlo.

-¿Una capa?- la extendió y se dio cuenta que pequeño

Para un niño.

Estiró su brazo, y alcanzo lo que era al parecer un sombrero con forma extraña y un pañuelo blanco.

Se levanto del suelo, y sacudió la ropa. -¿Y ahora que es esto?- murmuró. -¡Alemania!- se oyó el gritar de Italia. 

Un Italia que grito con preocupación.

-Ya despertaste- sonrió –Ten mas…- un fuerte dolor empezó a recorrer en su cabeza. –Cuida…- Alemania se doblego ante el dolor, llevándolo nuevamente al piso. Era un dolor tan intenso. -¡Alemania!- corrió hacia su amigo que se encontraba en el piso por el dolor. -¿¡Te encuentras bien!- lo incorporó un poco.

Alemania no podía contestar, sostenía con fuerza su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza su cabello. Intentando pasar ese horrible dolor que lo aturdía. -¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!- lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Hasta que… Alemania se relajo. Bajo sus manos, sus cabellos estaban totalmente desordenados y estaba bañado en un sudor frío.

-Veee, me preocupaste Alemania, pensé que tendría que cargarte hasta el hospital- rió.

Pero Alemania no contesto.

-¿Alemania? ¿Alemania?- lo sacudió un poco. Entonces el pelirrubio levanto su cabeza y se incorporó lentamente hasta estar de pie por si mismo.

-¿Alemania que pasa?- se puso al frente de él.

-¿Quién?... ¿Quién es Alemania?...- pronunció el fornido. -¿Cómo que quien? ¡Eres tú…- la alegría de Italia quedo muda.

Como si hubiera visto un espectro, dio unos pasos hacia atrás; intentando alejarse de ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y con sus manos, tapo su boca. Un grito ahogado permaneció dentro de él.

Los ojos de Alemania…

Eran más oscuros…

_**Capítulo 1° "Og**__**getti" (Objetos)**_


	2. Fratelli

En un sala elegante y rustica, se encontraba un joven tocando el piano delicadamente. Presionando las teclas de su piano para que no se dañaran, entonaba una dulce melodía. También le acompañaba el sonido del compás a un ritmo considerablemente rápido. Pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante- murmuró el pianista con educación. Entró a la habitación una joven de pelo castaño largo, portando en su mano una bandeja con galletas y té. –Austria-san, aquí traigo su té- sonrió y se lo dejo en la parte lisa del piano. El austriaco tomo el té y dio un sorbo. –Gracias Hungría- la miro con cariño a la joven.

-Hoy también hace un día hermoso. ¿No lo cree?- caminó Hungría hasta ventanal y abrió las cortinas de color carmesí. -Hoy es un día hermoso- dijo mientras ataba las cortinas con un cordel. Austria no contesto a la pregunta y solo miraba con atención a la joven que se había quedando viendo el exterior através de las ventanas.

-Lo sentiste, ¿No es así?- dijo Austria con seriedad.  
Hungría solo volteó ligeramente así Austria y volvió a dirigir su mirar hacía el exterior. Recargó su mano en la ventana y la cerro lentamente. –Es, algo muy extraño- dijo en voz baja. –Se siente algo tan triste y agobiado- llevó esa mano a su corazón. El austriaco volvió su mirar a las teclas de su piano y reanudo su pieza, pero ahora era algo más calmado.

Mudo, el pobre se encontraba aprisionado por aquellos ojos que lo observaban con penetración.  
Esos ojos, que ya lo habían visto antes; hace mucho tiempo. Lo observaban con mucha atención.

Italia no podía moverse, estaba petrificado. Aferrándose así mismo con sus manos y tratando de calmar su respiración. Abría su boca para articular algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de allí. Solo sus labios se movían. "Alemania" contemplaba confuso a esa persona que se encontraba al frente de él. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, intentando ver cada cosa a la perfección. Y ahí, al la entrada del balcón de la habitación de Veneciano, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Caminó con rapidez hacia él y observo su cuerpo. Observo sus manos, la abrió y cerró constantemente y prosiguió a tocarse con ellas mismas su cara. Miraba en el espejo como recorría con ellas cada facción de su rostro, se despeino y volvió a peinarse. Se alejo y contemplo su cuerpo.

Pero aún seguía confundido.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Italia, esta vez se encontraba recargado en la pared con las manos cubriendo su rostro. El alemán camino hacía el y tomó sus manos. Levantó su rostro y se encontró con un rostro en lágrimas. Colocó una mano suya en el rostro del italiano para que volteara a verlo. Pero el se forzaba a que no lo viera. Pero el insistía, estaba confuso y desesperado. Necesitaba de alguien y el único que estaba era él. Con fuerza levantó el rostro en llanto y lo observo bien. Las lágrimas habían invadido los ojos castaños del chico. Verlo así se angustio mas.

-¿Quién…?- murmuró bajamente el pelirrubio, pero al mirar con atención el rostro, dio con su respuesta rápidamente. Soltó su rostro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Si antes se encontraba confundido, ahora lo estaba más. Sus ojos, empezaron a ver con desesperación a Italia. Retrocedía lentamente, mientras el italiano hacía puño sus manos, mientras intentaba pronunciar algo. "Alemania" dio unos pasos mas hacía tras, tropezando con la pintura de la niña que dormía en la silla. De repente, unas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos azules oscuros.

Dirigió una última vez al rostro de Italia, quien extendía una mano; y salió corriendo de ahí.

Italia cayó al piso, observando como partía rápidamente esa persona. Sus ojos miraban hacía la nada, sentía una gran sentimiento de angustia. Se abrazó con más fuerza de sus ropas que había sido cosido. Y escondió su rostro contra ellas. Y ahí intento calmar su respiración. Inhalaba y exhalaba con prisa, hasta que intento lograr estabilizarse. Despego su rostro de las ropas y las dejo en la cama. Se levantó con cuidado y con su brazo seco las últimas lagrimas que quedaban y corrió hacía la cocina.

Agarró unos broches que tenía cercas de ahí y se los colocó en su cabello para que no le estorbaran la vista. Arremango sus mangas y lavó sus manos. De unas alacenas sacó varios ingredientes, chocolate, queso, azúcar, crema y unos recipientes. Rápidamente empezó a juntar todos los ingredientes a una velocidad increíble, años de experiencia. Sus ojos no se despegaban por seguir a sus manos, que batían con cuidado la mezcla. No reaccionaba, solo estaba atentó a lo que así.

Tanto que no se había percatado de que su hermano se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.

-Oye, ¿Qué no estaba el macho patata contigo?- dijo con resignación, pero su hermano no contesto. Suspiro un tanto molesto y se acerco hacía su hermano para observar lo que hacía. -¿Tiramisú? ¿Estas haciendo tiramisú?- dijo sorprendido al ver lo que estaba preparando. Frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano –No quiero volver a pelear contigo, pero te diré algo- se encamino hacia la mesa –No deberías hacer de comer a…-

-Volvió…- se escucho como si fuera el murmullo del viento. Romano volteó a ver a su hermano quien había parado de batir la mezcla. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste… Veneciano?...- pronunció con algo de asombro. De repente se escucho los gemidos proveniente de la Italia del norte y como agarraba fuertemente del mango del batidor.

-Le prometí… que cuando volviera le prepararía muchos dulces…- su voz se encontraba destrozada. Los ojos de Romano miraban impresionado a su hermano. Sabía muy bien a quien le había hecho esa promesa.  
-Volvió oni-chan…- dio una media vuelta para ver a su hermano. Romano observo el rostro en llanto de Veneciano con una sonrisa un poco distorsionada. La Italia del sur apretaba con fuerza sus manos hechas puño y chasqueo los dientes. -¡Mierda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió de ahí corriendo hacia la calle.

Sabía a lo que se refería con que "volvió". Era el dolor mas profundo de su hermano en la vida.

Y ahora lo estaba viviendo y no podía soportar ver a su hermano así.

En un gran jardín, lleno de muchas variantes de flores. Caminaba aplastando suavemente la hierba un peliplateado. Sus ojos carmesí miraban alrededor buscando algo, mientras que un pajarillo le ayudaba en su búsqueda desde el aire. -¡West! ¡Oye West!- gritaba Prussia con fuerza quien buscaba a su hermano. Estaba de visita en la casa de su hermano, pero como al llegar no lo recibieron; decidió investigar por su cuenta.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido? ¡Que no sabe que su Awesome hermano vino a visitarlo!- renegó mientras se adentraba a unos árboles boscosos. –Tsk… ¿Por qué puso semejante jardín West?- caminó hacia una pequeña plazita que había allí adentro. Entonces escucho unos leves gemidos. Guardo silenció y caminó hacia donde provenían. -¿West?- miro a lo lejos un pequeño bulto sentando debajo de la mesa de la plaza. Era él.

-¡West!- corrió hacia el. -¡Meint Gott! ¿Qué sucede west?- preocupado, lo saco inmediatamente de la mesa. Pero lo soltó rápidamente al ver a su hermano directamente. No era su "west". Era otra persona, alguien, fuertemente relacionado con él. "Alemania" miro a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Miraba el rostro de impresión de su hermano al verlo. Y sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tu, no eres Alemania- lo abrazó de igual manera. –Lo supe desde observe tus ojos. Los ojos son las puertas del alma ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo suavemente. Él solo se aferraba a Prussia. –¿Por qué?...- se escuchaba la voz del pelirrubio apegado al pecho de su hermano. -¡No lo entiendo! Estoy tan… confundido…- sus manos se agarraron fuertemente del saco de el germánico. Prussia divago su vista, mientras buscaba algo que decir. También para él era algo tan confuso y difícil de explicar. –Eso explica…- dijo levemente –Ese sentimiento que sentí hace rato- despego de su pecho a su hermano, levanto su rostro y le limpio sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano mayor. Él solo le sonrió y le acomodó unos cabellos que tenía desordenados.

-Hace tiempo que no veía esos ojos azules tan penetrantes- le dijo dulcemente –Son tan Awesome como los míos- no pudo evitar presumirlos. Volteó a ver alrededor de la plazita en donde estaban y los inmensos árboles que los rodeaban. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- miro a su hermano quien miraba hacia el piso aun confundido. –Especialmente, sobre Ita-chan- suspiró un tanto agobiado, ya que sabía que eso era lo primordial. –Ya que si te mira ahora no sabremos com…-

-Ya lo sabe- dijo seriamente –El ya lo sabe- unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro.  
Prussia se quedo en silencio. Sabía que eso sería un gran problema para él e Italia. Dio un trago de saliva y sobó su brazo. –No te preocupes…- titubeó –El Awesome de tu hermano hará algo…-

-Claro, como si pudiera hacerlo- se escucho una voz bastante molesta. Voltearon ambos alemanes y para su sorpresa se encontraron con la Italia del sur. Tenía una posición bastante fuerte, se notaba que estaba realmente molesto. –Por tu culpa, el idiota de mi hermano esta totalmente destrozado- se acercó hacia el alemán rubio y lo acerco hacia el agarrándolo desde la camiseta con fuerza.

-¡Oye suelta a mi west!- gritó molesto Prussia. -¡Cállate idiota!- dirigió su mirada hacia el. –Por su culpa- miro al susodicho –Mi hermano esta…- lo sostuvo con gran fuerza. -¡Romano tu y yo sabíamos que esto algún día esto iba a pasar!- intento que la Italia soltará a su hermano.

Romano se resigno y lo soltó.

El alemán no dijo nada y ni trato de reclamarle. Solo permaneció en silencio. Prussia tomó a Romano por los hombros, y con su cabeza hizo un movimiento de negación. Que no lo hiciera. El italiano miro nuevamente al alemán y lo miro con fríes

-Por que tuviste que recuperar la memoria- dijo con odio

-Sacro Imperio Romano…-

_**Capítulo 2**__**° "Fratelli" (Hermanos)**_

_**N/A: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic de Hetalia uwu**_

_**Que es un historia de mi pareja favorita GerIta °A°!**_

_**Este fanfic salio de un doujinshi que estoy haciendo. Espero y disfruten este fanfic tanto**_

_**Como yo lo hago escribiendolo.**_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios & y por leer!**_


	3. Converzacione

Miro con cuidado ese rostro pacífico, y con su mano derecha recorrió cara. Al fin había logrado calmar a su hermano y que reposa por un rato en un sofá. Ha tenido una gran impresión y lo mejor era que reposara.

-Pobre, has de tener muchas dudas y preguntas dentro de tu mente West- acarició el cabello rubio de su hermano quien se encontraba dormido. –Pero no es tu culpa, era algo que no se podía evitar- suspiro. Se agacho levente y depositó un beso en su frente. Alemania solo reacciono con un leve gesto.

Prussia se dirigió hacía la puerta de la habitación, hecho un último vistazo a su hermano y cerró la puerta. Bajo las escaleras principales y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora con lo ocurrido? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Y lo que más le preocupaba, que iba a hacer con Italia. Era el más afectado. Al llegar a la puerta trasera, se encontró con Romano. Su cara estaba totalmente serie, no como la habitual de molestia. Si no una cara que mostraba preocupación y angustia. Prussia solo lo observo con seriedad.

-¿Y bien?- habló el italiano -¿Ya se encuentra descansando ese macho idiota?- miro al prussiano y dio media vuelta encaminándose hacía una mesa jardinera. Prussia solo suspiro y se siguió al italiano. –Sí, he logrado que se calmara un poco- jalo la silla y se sentó de golpe. Romano también hizo lo mismo, pero no dirigió su mirada hacía él. Se encontraba realmente serio. No era algo normal en él. El peliplateado miró la mesa y vio que había una botella de vino y dos copas llenas. –Veo que no desaprovechaste la alacena llena de bebidas de mi hermano- rió. –Cállate- contestó, tomó la copa llena de vino y se los acerco a sus labios.

-¿Es él verdad? Sacro Imperio Romano- dio un sorbo a su copa para luego dirigir sus orbes verdes hacia los de su acompañante. Prussia extendió su mano para tomar su copa y ponérsela enfrente de su vista. Y empezó a moverla de un lado al otro, viendo como el líquido guinda se movía. -¡Dime de una buena vez!- gritó molesto la Italia. -¡Si en ver es él, te juro que-

-No es él- bajo la copa prussia y miro fijamente a Romano. -¿Eh?- Romano se encontraba confuso. –Que estas diciendo, ¿Vistes sus ojos no? Me vas a negar que es él- lanzo un bufido e intento calmarse. Prussia empezó a jugar con la orilla de la copa recorriendo de un lado a otro con su dedo. –Tampoco estoy diciendo que no es él- murmuró -¿Entonces me puedes decir que sucede?- subió un poco el tono de su voz el italiano. -¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que esta pasando?- Prussia levanto su mirada y suspiro. –Ordeno mis ideas y viajo en mis memorias- alzó la copa y bebió de ella.

-No te puedo negar, que en este momento mi hermano es Sacro Imperio Romano-

Por fin logro decir algo en concreto Prussia. La Italia del sur solo permaneció en silencio.

-Pero tampoco te puedo decir que es él exactamente- se recargo en la silla y hizo su cabeza hacía atrás, observando directamente el cielo. –Realmente, nunca pensé que llegaría este día- suspiró –Pero al parecer, west recobro su memoria gracias a algo- continuó viendo el cielo. –Seguramente fueron esas cosas viejas que saco mi hermano de la azotea- dijo a regañadientes –Eran de la época cuando se encontraba con ese mocoso y yo estaba separado de él- -Posiblemente se debió a eso- contestó prussia. -Correctamente hablando, Alemania sigue siendo Alemania. Solo recuperó sus memorias como Sacro Imperio Romano. Aquellas memorias que llevan varios siglos olvidados. Pero que gracias a Ita-chan logró despertarlos- desde su posición como se encontraba, dirigió su mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermano. –Aun que lo más seguro, es que su "Yo" como Sacro Imperio Romano este peleando con su "Yo" como Alemania- -¿Su "Yo"?- murmuro Romano –No entiendo-.

–Así es- se incorporó nuevamente, tomó la copa de la Italia, tiro su contenido en el suelo y lo lleno con tierra. Agarró su copa de vino –El vino es "Alemania"- agarró ahora la copa de tierra –La tierra es "Sacro Imperio Romano"-

Romano solo observaba con atención.

Entonces Prussia hecho la tierra dentro la copa de vino. Al hacer contacto con el vino, este se disolvió rápidamente y sin hacer cambio alguno.

-Así están sus memorias, una sobre otra; pero sin que se vea un cambio en específico- dijo seriamente, pero luego sonrió levemente. –Yo soy el hermano mayor de Sacro Imperio Romano- empezó a mover la copa de un lado al otro - Era realmente un niño. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que quería ser como el Gran Imperio Romano. Aspiraba grandeza- rió –Pero lo que más quería era estar con Ita-chan, pensaba que era una niña. ¿Y quien no lo pensaría así?, si lo hacían usar vestidos y luego su voz que no cambiaba- un viento soplo levemente. –Pero abusaron de él. E hicieron que buscara mucha mas grandeza, y así; lo mandaron a la guerra- agacho su mirada. –Especialmente contra Francia, su rey lo disolvió por un orgullo en vano*. Y no pudo cumplir su promesa con Ita-chan- suspiro. El prussiano levanto su mirar y observo que el italiano se encontraba relajado, pero con su mirada seria. Realmente le estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Realmente te preocupa tu hermano no es así?- murmuro el pelicastaño, Romano volteó a su derecha para ver el gran jardín que había al frente de él. –Mi tonto hermano, amaba con mucho fervor a ese idiota. No había ni un día ni noche que estuviese pensando en él y en su retorno. Siempre miraba la ventana esperando que a que regresara. Pero…- bajo su tono de voz –Cuando se entero que él había desaparecido… se quebró como un espejo- bajo su mirar. Con su mano formo un puño y frunció su ceño.

Romano, aun que fuese duro con su hermano. Lo quería. Era su otra mitad, la mitad que formaba su bello país. Y verlo de esa forma, sin ser el idiota de siempre.

-Hubiera sido mejor que no recuperara sus memorias- renegó -Tu sabías que en algún momento regresaría su memoria-. Un silencio rodeo a ambos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero no cuando estuviera con Veneciano- dijo –Tu y yo éramos los encargados de que esto no pasara; solo cuando viéramos que era el momento correcto-

Prussia sabía que tenía razón pero…

-Pero es mas tu culpa por que dejaste a mi west con Ita-chan, mientras sacaba sus recuerdos- le dio una risa burlona. Romano hizo un mojín.

-¿Con que eso era?- se escucho una voz desde lo lejos. Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Kesesesesese!- rió con fuerza Prusia -¿Señorito? ¿El viento te tumbo de tu cama de oro?- Para su sorpresa, entrando al jardín, apareció Austria. –Guarda silencio por favor- dijo con seriedad mientras se acercaba a la mesa. -¿Acaso, no hay un lugar para que me pueda sentar?- miro como si nada a Prussia. -¡Ja! Claro que no- rió –Pero si te parece- abrió sus piernas -¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?- le guiño un ojo. -¡Pero que insolente eres!- frunció el ceño. -¡Jajaja! No te resistas, yo se que quieres estar con el awesome de…- pero antes de terminar su oración, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. –Eso te pasa por pasarte de listo- dijo a regañadientes una chica de pelo castaño. -¡Itetete! ¡Hun… Hungría! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hombre vestido de mujer?- dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo educadamente Austria –Prussia, Romano. Por favor díganme que fue lo que ocurrió-

Un silencio rodeó a los cuatro.

Hungría preparó unos tes y los sirvió en la mesa. Al terminar volvió a tomar su asiento al lado de Austria. -¿Así que Alemania por fin recupero sus recuerdos?- dijo con calma el pianista. –Así es- inclino su cabeza Prussia confirmando lo que había dicho. Austria dirigió su mirada a Romano, y coloco su mano arriba de la de Romano. Romano levantó su vista y Austria le dio una sonrisa –Italia puede que sea un idiota. Pero sabe salir adelante sin importar lo que sea- La Italia del sur solo agacho su mirada. –Grazie, pero aun estoy preocupado por Veneciano- dijo en voz baja -¿Cómo demonios arreglaremos esto?-

-Tranquilo- le sonrió Hungría –Arreglaremos todo esto juntos-  
-Ah…- quedó Prussia observando a los dos nuevos invitados -¿Qué es lo que ocurre Prussia?- volteó Austria para verlo -¿Se puede saber como supieron que estaba pasando eso?- los miro sospechosamente. Austria y Hungría se miraron así mismos. –Es algo difícil de explicar- suspiro Hungría mientras tomaba su tasa de té.  
-Nos invadió un sentimiento de tristeza y agobio. Y empezamos a investigar que pasaba- dijo seriamente –Pero no es solo eso- agregó Austria –No solamente fuimos nosotros, también fueron varios países.-

-Francia, España, Suiza, Polonia, y entre otros sintieron lo mismo- le dio un sorbo a su té. –Son los países que tuvieron una relación con Sacro Imperio Romano- dijo la Italia. –Así es, todos lo que tuvieron una conexión con él, sintieron lo mismo-

Austria miro a los tres países que estaban junto con él. Termino de tomar su taza de té y lo deposito con delicadeza en la mesa. Entrelazo sus manos y recargo su mentón sobre ellas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y permaneció en silencio. Los tres países, quedaron en silencio. Miraban fijamente a Austria.

-Lo más importante ahora, es que Alemania se entere de toda su historia- dijo con seguridad Austria y volteó a ver a Prussia. –No la que tú le forjaste, después de que disolvieron su Imperio. Si no la desde la edad cuando fue fundado Sacro Imperio Romano- asentó con la cabeza Prussia. Luego dirigió su vista hacía la Italia –Romano, volverás con tu hermano inmediatamente. Fue un gran error que lo hayas dejado solo, más en su estado mental que a de estar pasando ahora mismo- Romano solo quedo en silencio y asentó de igual manera que Prussia.

Austria sonrió y miró hacia al frente.

-Alemania, ¿Por qué no sales de ahí una buena vez?- dijo en tono burlón el pianista. Romano, Prussia y Hungría voltearon con sorpresa a ver a Alemania. Se encontraba detrás de un frondoso árbol, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. –Como era de recordarse, eres un maldito Austria- salió el país del árbol. Ya no se notaba tan inseguro y mostraba un poco más de cordura que antes. Camino hasta acercase a un metro de ellos.

Austria se levantó y se puso delante del país. –Realmente han vuelto a ti tus memorias, incluso tus ojos cambiaron. A esos ojos azules penetrantes- sonrió –Calla, que no me tienes muy contento. Ahora que me acuerdo- pero aun así el país le sonrió.

-No diré nada por que ya no eres un niño, ahora eres más grande que yo- suspiro. Alemania volteó a ver a su hermano, de ahí a Prussia y por último Romano. –Por favor…- le dirigió una fuerte pero calida mirada, haciendo entender el mensaje. Romano solo se hecho a correr, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de los demás, se detuvo en seco. –¡Maldito come patatas! ¡No te perdonare esta!- gritó a todo pulmón y se marcho.

-Realmente a de estar molesto conmigo- suspiró largamente Alemania -¿Cómo no debería de estar? Siempre se ponía entre ustedes dos, por el bien de su hermano- sonrió Austria. Una pausa larga los invadio

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?- retomo de nuevo su seguridad Austria. –No te aseguro nada de cómo saldremos de esta-

El pelirrubio solo sonrió levemente.

-Por él, no me importa que pase. Mientras pueda volver a verlo sonreír- susurró

-Entonces empecemos west- jalo un asiento de la mesa Prussia. –Yo iré a prepararles algo de comer a los tres- sonrió Hungría partiendo hacia la cocina. Alemania se sentó y los otros dos países, se sentaron en frente de él. Se miraron fijamente y Alemania asentó con su cabeza.

-Todo empieza el 2 de Febrero de 962…-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Capítulo 3° "**__**conversazione**__**" (Conversación)**_

_***Francisco I (fue el último monarca del Sacro Imperio Romano) por temor de que Napoleón Bonaparte,**_

_**Tomará el título y su legítima historia; decretó que el Sacro Imperio Romano desapareciera. Para que no obtuviera lo que tanto deseaba Napoleón.**_


	4. Assieme

-Sí, cuanto mas rápido llegues mejor idiota- murmuró –No quiero que empieces a hacer idioteces- Guardo silencio para escuchar la respuesta –No losé, apenas llegue a casa. Así que te dejo- separó el auricular del celular de su oreja y colgó rápidamente. Romano giro su cabeza levemente y vio de reojo la entrada de la casa. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y giró la perilla de la puerta principal.

Al entrar se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Delante de él, se encontraba una mesa muy larga. Adornada de en medio con una fuente artificial y un bello mantel color carmesí. Pero no era un banquete de comida. Si no de puro postres. Y no simplemente postres; eran postres Gourmet. Tiramisú, pan cola de langosta, galletas, gelato, dulces, chocolates, pasteles y un sin fin de dulces. Cada uno, adornado con elegancia y excelencia. Romano caminaba alrededor de la mesa, incrédulo por la masiva cantidad de dulces que había. Sabía que su hermano lo había hecho, en el lapso en el que él se marcho de la casa. Dejo de admirar los postres y se dirigió a la habitación de Veneciano. Al subir las escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso, observo que el piso se encontraba llena de harina y cobertura dulce. Las huellas de harina se dirigían hacia la habitación de la Italia del Norte y, al continuar su caminar a ella; observo la ropa tirada que usaba Veneciano. Su camisa de vestir, pantalones y hasta su ropa interior.

Preocupado, corrió a su habitación. ¿Qué tal si hizo una tontería? Romano no quería pensar en cosas feas en ese momento.

-¡Veneciano!-gritó con cierto temor mientras habría la puerta de la habitación.  
¿Veneciano se encontraría bien? Pero para su sorpresa –Veeeeeee- él se encontraba profundamente dormido. Romano, quien se encontraba con un pavor inmenso; ahora se encontraba más que enfurecido. -¡Maldito hermano tonto!- pataleó el piso con fuerza. -¡Mira que yo me preocupo por ti! ¿Y como te encuentro? ¡Placidamente dormido!- bufó con fuerza. Pero aun que maldiga de hasta de lo que no, pareciese que a su hermano no le importara; ya que continuaba dormido, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Romano intento calmarse un poco y suspiro fuertemente. –Haz lo que quieras- dijo rudamente y se dio la media vuelta. –No te obligare a que enfrentes esto, así que nosotros lo haremos- susurró mientras salía de la recamara.

-Disculpa, Romano…- se escucho un suave murmullo. Romano se dio nuevamente media vuelta y dio unos pasos suaves hacía la cama donde se encontraba Veneciano. –Disculpa, por hacerte pasar malos momentos con asuntos que yo debo de resolver- Romano llego hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó en ella. Mirando así al frente. Veneciano seguía dándole la espalda. –Yo no sabía… nunca… yo…- las palabras se empezaron a acumular en su boca. Intentando hacer una oración en vano. Entonces, se empezaron a oír unos sollozos por parte de Veneciano. Pero intentaba disimularlos, lo mas que podía. –Tú sabes, que yo me había dado por vencido…- -¿Qué piensas hacer Veneciano?- dijo directamente y seco Romano.

Se escucho por parte de Italia un leve respingo. Después de ahí los invadió un gran silencio.

Romano había dado en el punto clave que su hermano tenía que resolver. El silencio gobernó en ese lugar, solo el trinar de los pájaros y el suave sonido del "tick tack" del reloj se escuchaban. Las dos italias no se dirigían las palabras. Hasta que romano sintió ser abrazado fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡No se que hacer oni-chan!- la voz de Italia fue quebrantado por el llanto –Por mas que trato de pensar… como solucionar esto ¡No encuentro nada! ¡No lo entiendo!- dijo estremecido. –Yo… me había dado por vencido… hace mucho tiempo…- unas grandes lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y que humedecían por detrás la camiseta de su hermano. Romano tomó las manos de Veneciano y las apretó con fuerza. –Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer?- susurró –No quiero, sufrir de nuevo…-

La ventana de la habitación de Veneciano se encontraba abierta, los rayos y el suave viento entraban através de ella, y el viento jugaba con la cortina blanca. Romano se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de la cama, con las piernas estiradas y con los ojos cerrados. Y recargada sobre una de ella, se encontraba su hermano menor, acostado, cubierto por una sabana. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llanto y su respiración un tanto alterada. Veneciano levanto un poco su vista, y vio el rostro de su hermano que aun se mostraba un poco tenso. Italia volvió a bajar su vista. -¿Por qué has preocupado?- murmuró suavemente, Romano abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar –Por que eres un imbécil llorón- rió, pero Italia no contesto. Cerró sus ojos levemente castaños y suspiro.

El cerrar de la puerta principal resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que Romano se levantase de inmediato dejando solo a su hermano menor. –Ya están aquí- camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. Italia se incorporó mientras se tapaba con la sabana. Los dos hermanos quedaron en silencio. –Veneciano- volteó a ver a su hermano menor –Recuerda lo que te dije- y salió de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo.

Solo con sus pensamientos confusos. Italia tomó con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos. Y una gruesa lágrima dibujo un camino hasta la comisura de sus labios. Y abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, empezó a sollozar. -¿Qué debo hacer?- se murmuró a si mismo. –Hace mucho tiempo, que abandone esa esperanza. Y ahora…- empezó a llorar con fuerza -¿¡Por que volviste!- unos fuertes gemidos de llanto se escucharon por toda la habitación. Su respiración se torno mas pesada y jadeaba constantemente. Italia, aquel país que siempre se comportaba como un idiota pero con alegría; se encontraba devastado. Se encontraba confundido y desesperado. Tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel y un temor inexplicable hacía esa persona. Tan fuerte era el llanto de Italia, que no escucho un golpeteó ligero en la ventana. Hasta que afino su oído y miro lo que lo provocaba. Entre jadeos y lágrimas, observo un pequeño ruiseñor que tocaba la ventana con su pico. Veneciano talló sus ojos con sus manos para poder observar bien y extendió su mano hacía el pajarillo. Y como si fuera una especie de orden, el pájaro brincó a su mano entonando una alegre canción.

-¿Por qué… me cantas…?- dijo entre jadeos debido al llanto. El majestuoso pájaro empezó a trinar y sacudir sus alas con fuerza. Veneciano se dio cuenta que en su pata, se hallaba un mensaje. Con mucho cuidado, jalo el cordoncillo que lo ataba, y tomó el papel. Ya cumplida su mandato, salio pavorosamente de la habitación. Italia hecho un vistazo al papel, que se encontraba enrollado. Al extenderlo, sus ojos derramaron otras lagrimitas. _**"Per favore, Basso" (Por favor, Baja). **_Conocía esa letra. Dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, y con una tranquilidad que surgió dentro de él; salió de su cama.

Italia, listo y arreglado nuevamente. Con sus ojos ya no vidriosos ni rojos y un poco mas calmado. Se paro al frente de la su puerta, con la mano a punto de tocar la perilla, que para él; era algo que se encontraba al rojo vivo. Titubeaba; ¿Realmente se encontraba listo para lo que se avecinaba? Podría huir como siempre lo ha hecho, y pretender que nada de lo que esta pasando ahorita ocurre. O enfrentarlo cara a cara. Miro nuevamente la perilla y dio un trago de saliva. Giro la perilla y salió de su habitación.

Un par de sonrisas y calidas miradas lo estaban esperando.

Austria, Hungría, Prussia, España, Romano, Suiza y Francia.

Eran las personas con quienes tenían una fuerte relación con el y aquella otra persona.

Italia sabía con lo que querían decir con sus presencias. Así que solo les sonrió levente y se encamino hacía la entrada. Los otros países se vieron entre sí y partieron hacia el jardín exterior trasero. Tenían que dejarlos solos.

Veneciano camino con mucha calma hacia la entrada. Pero, debes en cuando detenía sus pasos y retrocedía, como si fuera una especie de cangrejo. Pero volví a retomar su caminar. Pudo ver el principio de las escaleras y se detuvo. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba apunto de hacer? ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese lo que él piensa? Un bombardeo de cuestionamientos lo invadieron que estuvieron apunto de hacerlo retroceder. Pero como si fuera el ave fénix, resurgió el valor que había obtenido y dio un paso mucho más decidido. Y como si fuera una princesa que bajaba las escaleras, deslizo su mano izquierda por el barandal mientras caminaba. Con sumo esfuerzo bajo su mirada hacía la planta baja. Ahí estaba él, contemplando con cuidado todas las golosinas que había preparado para él. Un sentimiento estremeció el corazón del italiano, pero no había tiempo para retractarse, ya que aquellos ojos azules lo habían capturado. Alemania usaba un traje de vestir negro con una corbata azul. Estaba haciendo una fuerte referencia a su traje que usaba de niño. Italia paro de caminar en el penúltimo escalón que daba hacia el piso y esquivo la mirada. Como si intentara ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Una fuerte nostalgia y confusión.

El pelirrubio entendió lo que el cuerpo de Italia decía, así que no se movió de su lugar. Y observo nuevamente los dulces.

-Se ven deliciosos- sonrió y le dio la espalda. Veneciano permaneció callado y agacho su mirar, se sentía apenado. Alemania se paro al frente de la mesa y tomó un poco de gelato. –Esta cosa por más que intento dejarla me gusta- y se llevo una cucharada a la boca. Miró de reojo al italiano, pero este aun no hacía reacción. Suspiro.

-Gracias y discúlpame- murmuró un poco agobiado el alemán. Italia levantó su cabeza sorprendido y tratando de explicarse por que lo había dicho eso. Alemania lo miró con una ligera tristeza, que no se podía ver a simple vista y le sonrió. –Yo, no soy nadie para hacerte pasar estos momentos amargos. Ni tampoco obligarte a que enfrentes algo que ya ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero…- hizo una pausa y miro con melancolía al pelicastaño. Haciendo que este sintiera un gran nudo en la garganta. –Quería intentar solucionar esto… pero lo mejor será que me marche- su voz se sentí un poco pesada, dentro de él había muchos sentimientos encontrados. Quería desahogar, pedir perdón por lo que a pasado. Pero sus anhelos han sido cortados. Y pensó que lo mejor sería que pasara el tiempo. Que él tiempo curase esas heridas. Heridas, que había provocado hace mucho tiempo.

-Discúlpame- se encamino hacía la puerta –Gracias, después de todo lo que ha sucedido- miró por última vez a Italia y tomó la perilla.

Dentro de Italia se carcomía por dentro. Una voz le decía que lo dejara ir. Era fuerte, ya que él no sabía que hacer. Preferiría quedarse para siempre callado e ignorar lo sucedido. Un pecado oculto en su corazón por siempre. Sin embargo, había otra voz que le gritaba con mucha más fuerza. Que gritara su nombre y que no se marchara. Se encontraba totalmente devastado, quería librarse de esas cadenas. De ese dolor, que el mismo no lograba intender. Que no lo dejara escapar. Pero ahí estaba él, apunto de marcharse nuevamente como hace mucho tiempo. Y talvez… no volverlo a ver nuevamente.

Alemania dio un paso hacia fuera de la casa. Le quedaban poco tiempo, perdón; segundos más bien dicho. Llevó su mano al corazón y apretó con mucha fuerza su pecho. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡No te vayas por favor!- gritó de corazón, Alemania volteó sorprendido ante el impulso de Italia.

-¡Por favor no te vayas! No me vuelvas a dejar solo otra vez- unos borbotones de lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Discúlpame por ser un idiota y no saber actuar por mi propia cuenta!, pero es que… durante tanto tiempo, te espere y te espere. Desde niño espere tu regreso… ¡Me lo habías prometido y lo habías sellado con un beso!- gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡Todos los días esperaba en la ventana para mirar cuando llegarías! Cada día prepara junto con Hungría-san varios postres, para cuando volvieras lo probarías y me elogiaras. ¡Pero tú nunca llegabas! Entonces llegó ese día, ese maldito día; donde me había dicho que habías desaparecido- agacho su mirar y llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

-Sabes, ¿Sabes como fue para mí recibir esa noticia?- levantó su rostro, se encontraba totalmente distorsionado. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par invadidos por lágrimas y una sonrisa rota. Era como si algo dentro de él lo hubiera poseído.  
-¡Fue una maldita escoria!- empezó a jalarse sus cabellos -¡Maldije a Francia lo mas que pude! ¡Estaba devastado! ¡Era tan doloroso! Yo… te espere años tras años, siempre con una esperanza ciega de que volvieras a mí y viviéramos como antes ¡Pero no fue así!- empezó a gritar con mas fuerza. – ¿Pero sabes que?- se contuvo un poco. –Prussia te encontró de nuevo- sonrió irónicamente – Y volviste a mí… Sin memorias- empezó a reírse cínicamente. -¡Sin memorias! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Sin memorias! Intente con todas mis fuerzas hacerte recuperar tus memorias, aquellas; las cuales vivimos los dos juntos. Pero fue en vano.-

Dirigió una mirada fuertemente a Alemania y se sentó en el penúltimo escalón.

Alemania solo permanecía en silencio.

-Después de lo sucedido- empezó a hablar en voz más calmada, pero aún marcando un poco de tensión  
-Me dije a mi mismo, que olvidaría eso y seguiría adelante. Que lo ocurrido lo escondería en lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mis memorias. En un lugar, donde ni yo mismo pudiera recordarlas- suspiró –Empezaríamos desde cero, tu y yo; una nueva larga vida. Te olvide, olvide el dolor y me prometí a mi mismo que lo dejaría pasar. Aun que aun me sentía devastado y destrozado- guardó silencio –Pero veo que todo fallo nuevamente… soy un inútil como todo dicen…- su voz se quebró nuevamente, y escondiéndose entre sus piernas empezó a sollozar.

Había desahogado todo aquello que se hallaba en su corazón. Todo aquello que lo tenía oculto dentro de si mismo. Había roto esa barrera, aquella barrera; que existía desde hace muchos siglos.

-¿Porqué?...- susurró mientras jadeaba -¿Por qué me hiciste esto Sacro…-

Justamente, en ese momento; se encontraba rodeado por los brazos calidos de Alemania.

-Por favor… suéltame…- susurró mientras intentaba alejarse de él. Pero, era en vano. Empezaba a moverse de un lado para otro intentado zafarse de sus brazos. Llorando suplicaba que lo hiciera. Pero el alemán no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-No te voy a dejar ir, no te voy a dejar otra vez- habló el alemán –No otra vez- Italia dejo de hacer forcejeo y permaneció en silencio. –Permíteme compensarte todo ese tiempo- se alejo un poco del italiano y sostuvo su rostro para que lo viera a sus ojos. Le sonrió calidamente, se acerco con cuidado a su rostro cerca de sus ojos y bebió sus lágrimas. E hizo que Italia lo abrazara.

-Te odie…- murmuró agobiadamente –Por que me dejaste…- Alemania puso una mano sobre la cabeza del italiano y susurró –Lo tengo muy bien merecido- sonrió. –Disculpa- continuó Italia –Pero estoy tan confundido… No se quien eres ahora…- cerró sus ojos y abrazo con mas fuerza a Alemania.

-Soy Alemania…- se separó de Italia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Veneciano pudo apreciar, como con tanto cariño lo miraban con esos ojos. Esos orbes de color azul fuerte, esa mirada penetrante y calida que llevaba siglos sin verlos. Y que habían cambiado a un azul mucho mas bajo.

-Soy el mismo, Alemania; pero ahora tengo esos recuerdos de cuando los dos vivíamos juntos- abrazó con mucha fuerza al joven. Como si no quisieran que lo separaran para siempre. Y mantenerlo bajo su protección y calor.

-Mi querida Italia- pronuncio jubilosamente mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

Italia solo empezó a llorar.

_**Capítulo 4° "**__**Assieme**__**" (Juntos)**_

Que tal chicos, aquí su Maiden with armour reportándose.

Felizmente acabo de llegar al capítulo 4 "Assieme"

Escribo esto por ciertas cosas. Principalmente para explicar algo.

Sinceramente, en mi opinión; me imagine a Italia en una explosión y reclamo hacia Alemania.

(Tanto tiempo que espero y luego fingir que no paso nada ¿Cómo que esta un poco raro?)

Así que espero que no se molesten por que Ita-chan se haya puesto enojado en vez de hacer algo mucho más alegre como de costumbre. También para preguntar, si no se les ha hecho un poco revoltoso como se ha comportado Italia ante Alemania. Me puse en los zapatos de Italia ante esa situación y lo único que se me venia a la mente era mucho dolor, confusión y desesperación. Ante no saber como actuar. Así que si esta medio confuso me disculpo (Ya en el siguiente capítulo se explicara mas bien por que actuó así) Y sin mas que decir, espero que les agrade este Fic a ustedes. Ya que lo estoy haciendo con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, ya que hace tiempo que deje de escribir y le estoy tomando otra vez la rienda.

Si quieren hacer un comentario constructivo u otra cosa que quieran. Con mucho gusto lo leo y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Maiden out.


	5. Riflessione

-¡Oigan ayúdenme!- grito Alemania mientras golpeaba la puerta trasera. Con su pie golpeaba la puerta de vidrio, intentado que los demás que se encontraban afuera lo ayudara. Pero fue en vano. –Tks… ¡Maldición ábranme la puerta!- gritó nuevamente con desesperación. Pero sus suplicas eran rechazadas. Aquellas personas se encontraban hablando muy entretenidamente. –Maldición- empezó a desesperarse, y con una agilidad indescriptible con su pie abrió la puerta y la cruzo con cuidado. Y con su mismo pie, cerró la puerta.

Prussia escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Así que se distrajo de la entretenida conversación y observo a su hermano. De igual manera, todos los presentes observaron al alemán.

-¡West!- alzo una mano alegremente -¿Cómo estas?- rió.  
-¿Como que como estoy? ¡No me vengas con esas preguntas!- gritó molesto -¡Les estaba gritando por ayuda y ustedes ni me hacían caso!- chasqueó sus dientes. –Eso te lo mereces por ser un macho patatas- le sacó la lengua Romano. –Guarda silencio Romano- contestó malhumorado. –Y en fin y en cuentas ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo con bastante tranquilidad Austria, mientras tomaba su té. El alemán solo suspiro un tanto preocupado. Cada uno de los países se quedaron callados bien fijamente a Alemania, a lo que diría. Excepto uno. O más bien una.

-Alemania…- dijo en voz baja Hungría -¿Por qué Ita-chan esta en tus brazos?- preguntó curiosamente.  
Los países voltearon a ver a Hungría y de ahí a Alemania. Fue tanta la preocupación por saber, o mejor dicho el "chisme"; no observaron que Alemania se encontraba cargando a Italia en sus brazos. Que por cierto, este se encontraba prácticamente dormido. –Veee…- suspiró Italia mientras se acomodaba.

-¡Tuuuuu!- se levantó agresivamente Romano, golpeando con una mano la mesa y la otra señalando al rubio. -¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermano maldito!- gritó enfurecidamente -¡Romano tranquilízate- España detuvo a Romano -¿¡Como que me tranquilice idiota! ¿¡Ya viste la apariencia que trae este sujeto!- Y ahí había otra cosa, que los países ignoraron.  
Si se fijaban bien, y con sumo cuidado. Alemania se encontraba totalmente desarreglado. Su cabello se encontraba revuelto, su corbata estaba arruinada, no tenía puesto su saco, si no que se lo había puesto a Italia para cubrirlo. Y para finalizar, presentaba unas marcas rojas en su cara.

-Alemania…- susurraron al unísono los países.

El rostro de Alemania… simplemente se torno como un tomate.

-Alemania- dio un sorbo el austríaco a su té con fina elegancia –Eres un idiota-

-¡N…n…n! ¡No!... ¡No es lo que están pensando!...- volteó a ver Italia –Lo… ¡Lo que paso fue…!- intentó desesperadamente explicar su condición, pero la vergüenza lo invadía. –Sin embargo Austria-san- sonrió Hungría mientras le extendía su mano –Creo que salió perdiendo- Austria hizo un suspiro y saco 1000 Euros.  
-Ten, no me importa- ignoro por completo a Hungría mientras depositaba el dinero en su mano. La húngara solo sonrió y guardo el dinero. Alemania se quedo con la boca abierta. -¿¡Hungría!- exclamó sorprendido ante tal acto –Disculpa Alemania- se tapó la sonrisa con su mano –No pudimos resistirnos-. -¡Así es west!- rió el prusiano y extendió también su mano. –Vamos, vamos, dame el dinero, dinero- sonrió malignamente. –Solo por que soy un hombre de palabra- repartió otros 1000 Euros. -¿¡Hermano tu también!- gritó incómodamente.  
-Admítelo, llevas siglos sin verlo- reposó sus piernas en la mesa. –El señorito decía que tenías educación y por lo tanto no harías "eso" con Ita-chan- sonrió –Pero al parecer no fue así y salí perdiendo- suspiro y colocó la taza en la mesa el austriaco. -¡Kesesesese! ¡Nunca debes sobreponerte ante el awesome de yo!- rió. -¡Eso no me importa!- gritó Romano aún sostenido por España. Realmente quería golpearlo. -¡Romano cálmate!- le retuvo con mucho mas fuerza como si fuera un toro -¡Te dijimos que esto podía pasar!-

-¿¡Tu también España!- gritó molesto Alemania. –Escúchenme ustedes cinco…- hizo un conteo rápido con su vista –Esperen ¿Qué no eran siete?- murmuró –El idiota de Francia salio corriendo junto con Suiza, no quería que lo golpearas- respondió aun molesto Romano. –Bueno no importa- suspiro –Al fin y al cabo luego me las cobra- pronunció en voz ultra baja el alemán. –Lo razón por la que estoy en esta condición fue gracias a él- levantó mas alto a Italia. –Y también por que ustedes no me ayudaron a abrir la puerta. Ya que lo traía cargando- suspiro -¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Por qué esta dormido? ¿¡Como me explicas eso!- se levantó agresivamente Romano. Alemania agacho su vista y miro calidamente a Italia. El italiano observo la actitud que tomo el alemán y volvió a tomar su asiento un tanto obligado, había entendido. De tanto llorar y por la conmoción, cayó en un sueño. Todos permanecieron en silencio y agacharon las miradas. Ellos lo habían tomado como un juego, cuando realmente era algo importante. No habían pensando en Italia, ni en su reacción ni en su corazón. No se habían puesto en sus zapatos ante tal experiencia. Solo lo vieron como algo superficial. Hungría, miró con cuidado al alemán sin levantar mucho su mirada. Vio como sostenía al país dormido. Se encontraba cargándolo, pero no por detrás en su espalda; si no enfrente de él. Como si no quisiera perderlo de vista y que sí, llegará a voltear; lo perdiera nuevamente. Su brazo derecho sostenía sus piernas y con la izquierda, lo acomodaba de una manera, que su cabeza reposará en su pecho. Cerca del corazón.

La húngara se sintió incomoda, sabía que habían hecho algo mal. Así que con cuidado, retrocedió su silla y se levanto mirando fijamente a Alemania. Este la miró con curiosidad, al igual que todos. Hungría solo sonrió y se encamino hacía él. –Tus ojos siguen siendo tan lindos- sonrió calidamente –Si tu lo dices...- se apenó un poco el alemán ante el halago. Hungría bajo su mirada y observó al italiano. Se veía calmado. Acercó su mano hacia el rostro dormido y acomodó un poco su cabello. –Ita-chan realmente te extraño bastante, debió haber sido un poco "rudo" para él enfrentarse algo así- sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. Alemania solo permaneció en silencio. –Ahora lo mas difícil para ti será poder entablar esa relación de nuevo- murmuró bajamente sin dejar de ver al italiano. -¿¡Y tu que sabes de relaciones Hungría!- rió fuertemente Prusia -¡Pero si eres un mari…!- sin saber con que poder divino, Hungría lanzó un sartenazo hacía el rostro del prusiano tirándolo al piso. -Como te iba diciendo…- tosió un poco, realmente tenía un gran carácter Hungría –Eso será lo mas difícil- sonrió. –Cla…ro…- dijo un tanto preocupado y asustado por la reacción de la joven. –Así que por lo tanto- volteó muy determinante la pelicastaña a ver a los demás, que la veían con atención. –Ita-chan se ira ahora mismo a la casa de Alemania. ¡Y no quiero una excusa!- levantó un dedo señalando a cada uno.

-¡Hungría!- gritó totalmente sonrojado el alemán – ¡Pero yo no puedo! No es que…no es que no pueda pero… ¡No Hungría!- gritaba avergonzado. -¡No lo permito!- se levantó el aristócrata golpeando la mesa -¡Eso es algo de muy mala educación!- -¡Así es!- respondió Romano -¡No permitiré que mi tonto hermano se vaya con ese idiota!- contestó molesto. –Yo digo que sí…- se escucho la voz débil del pobre de Prusia que aun estaba en el suelo. –A ti te conviene aceptar, no por que quieras- rió el español. –No me importa, y no los escuchare- se tapó los oídos, y volteó con Alemania; que aún se encontraba sonrojado. Hungría solo le sonrió. –Te lo encargo- Tomó de la mano a Austria, quien protestaba; y se encaminaron hacia la salida. -¡Pobre de ti que rompas la educación que te dí Alemania!- gritó molesto y echando humos el austriaco. –Vámonos ya, no reniegue- y con fuerza lo jalo al interior de la casa de los italianos. España puso una mano en el hombro de Romano. –Vamos Romano también nosotros, que ya se hace tarde- le sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡Cállate maldito!- se alejó de él -¡No dejaré que este macho se quede con él!- refunfuñaba –Vamos Romano, Ita-chan tiene que arreglar estos asuntos solo. No puedes hacerlo todo tu solo- rió – Aun que estés preocupado por él- El italiano se sonrojo un poco -¡No pienses eso… Idiota!- murmuró apenado. España solo rió y tomó de la mano al italiano. –Llegando a mi casa te daré tomates- El rulo de Romano se torno un corazón. -¡Si te atreves a tocarle algo a mi hermano te juro que…!- intentó hacer una ofensa. Pero la idea de los tomates le encanto.

Y así solo quedaron tres países.

-Maldita Hungría…- se levantó Prusia sobando su cabeza –Daño mi gran hermosa persona- levantó su mirada y observo a su hermano que aún miraba a la Italia que se encontraba en sus brazos dormido. Luego dirigió su mirar hacía el horizonte. Ya casi era el crepúsculo.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa West…- murmuró sin dejar de ver el horizonte –Sí…- contestó levemente mientras dirigía su vista al crepúsculo como su hermano.

….

Mal tercio. Podría decirse que así se sentía Prusia en este momento. Caminando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Y con discreción observaba a su hermano. Todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando hacía su casa. Alemania no había ni un momento que despegara su vista de Italia. Incluso hubo en ocasiones que estaba apunto de tropezar, si no fuera por que él awesome le avisaba. Prusia suspiro y dirigió de nuevo su vista hacía al frente. –Ha sido un día muy fuerte, ¿No es así west?- murmuró el prusiano y miró de reojo a su hermano. –Sí- contestó con seriedad. El peliplateado fallo la oportunidad de entablar una comulación. Así que solo suspiro y se detuvo.

-West llegamos a casa- y como si fuera un robot, este obedeció y levantó su vista para ver su casa. Prusia, un tanto incómodo por la actitud de su hermano, volteó para reclamarle. Pero algo lo detuvo de hacer eso. Inmediatamente busco entre sus pantalones, las llaves de la casa; pero no lo encontró. Suspiro un tanto molesto y se paró al frente del alemán. -¡Oye west! ¿Puedes escalar ese árbol por las llaves de repuesto?- rió un tanto nervioso mientras señalaba la punta de un roble. -¡Ve tú! ¿Cómo se te pudieron olvidar?- dijo un tanto molesto Alemania. -¿Quieres que vaya en esta condición?- señalo con su dedo el gran chichón que le provoco el golpe de Hungría. Alemania suspiro y miró a Italia. –Tranquilo- extendió sus brazos –Yo lo cargaré, no se despertara- sonrió. El alemán cerró los ojos y le entregó el país. Se encamino hacía el árbol no sí antes dirigirle una última mirada al italiano. Prusia sonrió y sostuvo con fuerza a Italia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- hablo sonriente, intentando que no se notara el mover de sus labios- y agacho su mirada. Los ojos del italiano se encontraban abiertos en par en par, despidiendo; un poco de nostalgia. –Desde hace mucho tiempo…- intentó sonreír. Prusia volteó a ver a su hermano, quien apenas había empezado a escalar el árbol. -¿Cómo te sientes Ita-chan? Si te seó sincero, esto podría durar mucho en volver a la normalidad- comentó con algo de seriedad. Italia volteó al lado derecho de Prusia, hacía su pecho; para que no se notara que estaba despierto y consiente. –Aún no lose…- suspiró –Siento que he liberado un parte del peso de mi alma- cerró sus ojos. -¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí con mi hermano?- continuó su interrogación sin dejar de ver a su hermano, por precaución. –No losé… Solo quiero estar solo…- murmuró con tristeza. –Pues tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti Italia- sonrió –No eres el único que se encuentra así este momento- se volteó para ver el crepúsculo, dándole la espalda hacía su hermano. Así que Italia hizo lo mismo. Los últimos rayos del sol se escondían detrás de una gran montaña. –Alemania esta como tú en este momento. Pero, decidió enfrentarlo. Pasara lo que pasara- dijo de manera reflexiva. Italia solo permanecía en silencio.

Prusia inhalo con fuerza y exhalo de la misma manera. Después, en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

-Italia, escúchame con atención- dijo con fuerza, pero no era como un regaño; si no como un consejo de un viejo amigo. –Él esta dispuesto a todo. A todo para que lo perdones. Humillarse, inclinarse, saltar de un risco de lo que sea; para remendarlo todo…- guardo silencio –Pero tiene miedo- Italia inmediatamente volteó a ver el rostro de Prusia con asombro, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. –Si tú tienes miedo Italia, díselo. ¿Qué acaso…- volteó a verlo sonrientemente -¿Qué acaso, el nunca estuvo ahí cuando tenías miedo?- Italia quedó muda –Ahora, es tu turno- lo estrecho fuertemente en su pecho alegremente. Unas lágrimas intentaron salir de los ojos del italiano.

-Hermano ya saqué las llaves- se acercó el alemán sacudiéndose las hojas y quitándose las ramitas que se quedaron atoradas en su pelo. -¡Y para la próxima no lo pongas tan alto!- dijo algo molesto -¡Kesesesese! ¡Es por seguridad west!- rió mientras le echaba una mirada rápida a Italia. -¿Qué demonios?- dijo en voz baja al ver que el italiano se encontraba nuevamente dormido. Como si nunca hubiera pasado su conversación

-¿Realmente estaría despierto?- dijo algo dudoso. -¿Qué pasa?- miró Alemania con curiosidad a su hermano. –No nada, solo pensé que estaba despertando- rió con preocupación de que lo haya descubierto; y se le entregó a Italia en sus brazos. –Dudó mucho que lo haga…- suspiró el alemán mientras veía a su Italia.

-¿Estarás bien west?- miró con calidez a su hermano. Viéndolo directamente a sus ojos, para que este; lo observara de igual manera. Este solo inclino su cabeza afirmando su pregunta. –Esta vez, no lo voy a dejar- le sonrió con una nueva esperanza –No lo voy a dejar. Haré lo que sea por él-  
Realmente, en el rostro del alemán; había cambiado un poco. En sus ojos brillaban, ese brillo que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Un brillo de esperanza. Un brillo que los ojos de Italia aún no marcaban. Prusia suspiro, parecía que esa era la respuesta no verbal que buscaba. Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta encaminándose hacía el centro de la ciudad. -¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Alemania preocupado. -¡Me iré a la casa del señorito! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no a recibido una visita de mi awesome persona!- rió mientas movía su mano en señal de despedida. -¿Me…me vas a dejar solo…?- se sonrojó y miro a Italia y luego a su hermano. -¡Meintt Gott West! ¡Ya estas bastante grandecito como para que este contigo todo el tiempo!- se detuvo y volteó hacia su hermano. Levantó su pulgar y guiño su ojo.

-¡El awesome de yo, ya no se hace cargo de tus actos que hagas a partir de ahora en adelante!- rió con una gran alegría y se perdió en el horizonte, y una ave volando alrededor de él.  
-¿¡Que estas queriendo decir con eso!- gritó totalmente sonrojado el alemán -¡Yo no soy así!- sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡Prusiaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó a todo pulmón

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del italiano.

Alemania se quedo en silencio con su cara totalmente roja. Le hecho otro vistazo nuevamente a Italia y confirmo que seguía dormido todavía. Suspiro y se encamino a la puerta principal de su casa. Pero, al llegar al a puerta se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo problema del mediodía. Se encontraba cargando a Italia y no podía abrir la puerta. El alemán chasqueo sus dientes y se puso a pensar. La única manera que podría abrir la puerta era bajando a Italia de sus brazos, pero; era lo menos que quería de hacer. Volteó a ver de un lado al otro buscando la manera de cómo poder entrar a su casa. Pero no encontró algún modo.

-Bájame…- susurró una débil voz, al agachar su mirada, observo que Italia tenía sus ojos abiertos. El italiano sin dirigir su mirada hacía Alemania se bajo por sí mismo de los brazos que lo cargaban. Alemania, quien trataba ni siquiera de despertarlo; se sorprendió al verlo despierto. Veneciano se acomodó a un lado de él, para no tener que ver su mirada. Y señalo el cerrojo de la puerta. –Ya puedes abrirla- menciono un poco serio. Alemania, solo agacho su mirar un poco preocupado y abrió la puerta. ¿Seguirá enojado todavía conmigo? Era lo que se preguntaba en su mente el alemán. Italia entró y se encamino hacía las habitaciones superiores de la casa de Alemania. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar lo sucedido. Aún preocupado; Alemania  
decidió quedarse en la planta baja mientras el italiano subía las escaleras. Sabía exactamente a donde iría. Iría a su habitación, una habitación que; la misma Italia le propuso a Alemania que hiciera cuando lo visitara y necesitara quedarse en su casa por un tiempo. Ahí había su ropa y otras cosas que él ocupaba. Cama, baño, cajoneras; todo lo que una habitación necesitase. Pero, como siempre; terminaba en la habitación de Alemania.  
Pero sabía que eso sería diferente ahora.

-Prepararé algo de comer- menciono el alemán, aun que no esperaba una respuesta por parte de Italia.  
-De acuerdo- contestó secamente. Alemania solo apretó sus manos ya hechas puños y camino hacía la cocina.

Italia no se encontraba ni alegre ni triste. Era como sí estuviera soñando despierto. Sus palabras salían monótonamente, sin expresión ni sentimiento. Destellaba una profunda melancolía, pero en el muy fondo de su corazón; quería realmente hablarle. Quería decirle lo que sentí, no como lo había hecho antes. Con gritos y llantos. Si no con calma, tanto física como mental. Pero, no sabía cuando era el momento. Así que solo permanecía en silencio. Veneciano volteó a ver la planta baja para ver si seguía ahí esa persona. Pero ya no se encontraba. Así que se dirigió hacía su habitación. Al entrar se recargo en la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Y lentamente; se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo. No prendió la luz, como si quisiera estar cubierto por ese manto oscuro. Suavemente, dirigió sus manos al nudo de su corbata y lo deshizo, aventándola lo más lejos que pudiera. A continuación empezó a desabrochar, botón por botón, su camiseta de vestir blanca, hasta dejarla abierta. Se quitó el cinturón y lo aventó igual que su corbata. Con sus pies se quito sus mocasines cafés. Se sentía libre de sus apretadas prendas. Y nuevamente dio un suspiro.

Con cuidado, se levantó y se encamino hacía el baño que se hallaba en la misma habitación. Y en ese mismo trayecto, fue quitándose la ropa, prenda por prenda. Empezando desde su camiseta y finalizando hasta sus calcetines. Prendió la luz y llego hasta la regadera, una vez ahí; abrió el chorro de agua caliente. Dejo que golpeará con un poco el agua caliente en su cara. Pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos y talló su cara. Al fin algo que lo relajara. Cerró la llave, se agachó un poco tomó el Shampoo y lo esparció en su cabello.

"_¿Qué acaso, el nunca estuvo ahí cuando tenías miedo?"_

Las palabras de Prusia retumbaban en su mente. Esa oración, retumbaba en su corazón. No podía negarlo, ya que era verdad. Como Sacro Imperio Romano o como Alemania. Él siempre estaba ahí. Pero aún no lo entendía. Se sentía dolido. Esa promesa fue rota y ahora retorna como si nada hubiese pasado. Y aun que pensara en dejarlo así, algo se lo impedía. El se había atrevido hacerlo, se atrevió a abandonarlo y como si fuera un colmo, prometió volverme. Él lo había llenado de ilusiones y sueños, los cuales los mantenía calidos en su corazón. Abrió nuevamente la llave y el chorro de agua caliente empezó a tirar la espuma de su cabello.

"_Él esta dispuesto a todo. A todo para que lo perdones. _

_Humillarse, inclinarse, saltar de un risco de lo que sea; para remendarlo todo…-_

–_Pero tiene miedo-__"_

"Debió haberlo pensando dos veces", le respondió una voz en la mente de Italia. Era verdad, mas sin embargo; no era su culpa. No era su culpa. Terminó de enjuagarse el cabello y cerró la llave nuevamente. Abrió la cortina y tomó su toalla. Se dio una secada rápida a su cabello y cuerpo, y salió de ahí. Tiro la toalla al piso, y desnudo se acostó en su cama. Miraba el techo sin reacción alguna, es como si no tuviera nada que pensar. No quería pensar, solo quería quedarse quieto y dormir. Sin embargo, recordó que Alemania iba a preparar algo de comer. Así que se levanto nuevamente para buscar ropa. Pero el sonido de tocar de su puerta lo distrajo. –Italia- murmuró bajamente la voz del alemán –Se que no estas en condiciones… para poder bajar en este momento así que te dejo la comida aquí…- su voz se oía un poco afligida. Se oyó colocar la bandeja en el suelo. Italia permanecía en silencio, derepente; una leve sonrisa se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sabes, esto me recuerda, cuando Austria te castigo y no te dejo comer pasta- sonrió levemente –Y como estaba yo apunto de comer, te deje mi comida en el piso y me escondí. La viste y empezaste a comer, pero no te gusto- rió bajamente –Seguramente fue por que no era pasta, pero ahora te lo hice eso de comer. Espero y te guste- miro con calidez la comida. –Me iré a descansar. Estoy en la habitación al lado- se escucho los pasos de Alemania atravesando el pasillo y como se detuvo secamente. –Perdón, espero que algún día vuelva todo a la normalidad- guardo silencio –Buenas noches- se oyó el cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Unos ligeros golpeteos en la ventana se escucharon. Eran gotas de lluvia. Como si un Dios se fuese invocado. Unas grandes nubes oscuras cubrieron el cielo. Nubes de tormenta acompañado de relámpagos, empezaron a resonar. Pero otro sonido empezó a escucharse, no era de lluvia ni de relámpagos. Eran de sollozos. Italia empezó de nuevo a llorar.

-Hablo como Sacro Imperio Romano, hablo como el Sacro Imperio Romano- pronunció entre sollozos. Pero, algo había diferente. No era tristeza, no eran sollozos de tristeza; era diferente. Eran sollozos de lo que hace mucho tiempo deseaba. El desear de escuchar esas palabras, o mas bien dicho memorias; por esa persona. Se apresuro y se colocó rápidamente su ropa interior y una camiseta blanca de manga larga floja. Abrió la puerta y miro el plato de pasta acompañada con una copa de vino. Era igual, era igual. Se agacho y tomó la bandeja de comida llevándola hacia su cama. Una vez ahí, solamente probó un poco de pasta y le dio un trago a la copa de vino. Era igual, era igual, solamente que esta vez; la comida no sabía mal.

–_Ahora, es tu turno__…-_

Retumbó sonoramente, la última frase que Prusia le dijo. ¿Era su turno de que? De repente empezaron a sonar fuertemente unos truenos y la lluvia se había soltado fuertemente. Italia miro hacía afuera de la ventana. -¿Mi turno de que?- murmuró –¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso Pru…- y como sí fuera un foco de idea, un relámpago activó desde lo mas profundo de su mente una vieja memoria. Era como aquel día se encamino rápidamente hacía la puerta de su habitación, tirando accidentalmente la bandeja; pero no le importo. Camino hacía la habitación de Alemania y abrió la puerta de golpe. Este, sorprendido por la entrada del italiano; dejo de leer un viejo libro que lo escondió inmediatamente antes de que Italia lo viera. -¿Italia?- dijo nerviosamente -¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Sin decir nada, Italia dio varios pasos largos y se metió en la cama del alemán. Alemania, totalmente asombrado y con su cara enrojecida; no entendía lo que pasaba. En su cama, ahí estaba Italia, quien apago su única luz del cuarto y se acostó con él; abrazándolo fuertemente y acurrucándose en el pecho de Alemania. Sin saber que hacer, con cuidado; colocó sus brazos también alrededor del italiano y lo abrazo. No entendía lo que pasaba aún. Entonces Italia empezó a temblar. -¿Qué ocurre Italia…? ¿Te sientes bien…?- preguntó nerviosamente y aun sonrojado. Italia solo se aferró más a la espalda del alemán. –Los brazos de Alemania son calidos- dijo en una leve sonrisa y se apegó más a él.

–_Ahora, es tu turno__…-_

-Te extrañe, Italia…- la voz de Alemania empezó a quebrarse y empezó a abrazarlo con mas fuerza.

Al fin Italia, entendió las palabras de Prusia.

Aun que siga, un poquito dolido; el dolor parecía perderse entre los brazos de esa persona.

….

_**Capítulo 5° "**__**Riflessione**__**" (Reflexión)**_


	6. Risveglio

Un rayo del sol matutino golpeó el rostro pacífico de Italia. Rápidamente, como si fuera un molesto mosquito perturban su sueño, elevó su brazo y con la parte interna cubrió sus ojos. Realmente le molestaba. Dio un bostezo y continuó tapándose los ojos. Abrió un poco su ojo derecho y una lagrimita recorrió por su mejilla; confirmo que era de mañana al ver el sol por la ventana. El italiano hizo una mueca, realmente no quería despertarse; así que se colocó boca abajo y, para que no lo molestara más el sol; se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Pero, aunque haya encontrado la manera de evitar el sol; su mente le continuaba diciendo que era de día y que debía levantarse. Intentando de ignorar esa orden de su conciencia, giraba de un lado para otro en la cama. Pero insistía fuertemente. Como tal niño que es obligado a levantarse de la cama por culpa de su madre, Italia se destapó. Se levanto con cuidado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba fuertemente. Hizo un leve gruñido por haber sido levantado obligatoriamente. Era demasiado temprano para él. El italiano, que aún se balanceaba de un lado para otro, se dio cuenta de algo. Talló sus ojos con cuidado y los abrió de par en par. Algo había de diferente en su habitación. La puerta del baño no se encontraba a la derecha, ni el ropero se encontraba aún lado de la puerta principal. Y lo más importante, estaba usando ropa. ¿Un Italiano que duerme con ropa? Definitivamente era distinto. Veneciano continuó haciendo observaciones adormilado. ¿Será un sueño? ¿O posiblemente alguien modifico su cuarto mientras dormía? Estas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza, pero pronto tendrían una respuesta.

Un profundo suspiro y el mover de las sabanas se escucharon por detrás del italiano. Eso fue suficiente para que Italia reaccionara por lo menos un poco mejor. Al voltear se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Alemania se encontraba en la misma cama en la que él había despertado. Se encontraba placidamente dormido con los brazos estirados; como si quisiera tomar algo entre ellos. –Veee…- pronunció suavemente Italia. Y un flash back regreso a su mente. La noche anterior había ido corriendo a la cama del alemán y se había quedado a dormir con él. También recordó lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Cuando descubrió, que las memorias de Sacro Imperio Romano habían vuelto hacía él.

El italiano continúo mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Alemania. Sus facciones de su rostro se encontraban relajadas y no tan marcadas como las solía tener. Sin ninguna reacción, Italia se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y se encamino hacía la salida. Pero, el sonido que provocaban las manecillas del reloj llamó la atención del italiano. Las 6:00 de las mañana marcaban.

Italia hizo un leve mohín.

Volteó nuevamente hacía la cama, todavía continuaba Alemania con los brazos extendidos y con las manos hechas puños, ya que no había algo para poder rodear. Vaciló un momento el pelicastaño, buscando un pretexto para no ir hacia esa cama, que lo llamaba tentativamente. Pero era tanto su sueño, que no lo soporto y se rindió ante la idea de marcharse. Camino suavemente y con mucho cuidado, levanto las sabanas y se metió con cautela. Ni siquiera Alemania lo había sentido. Italia se acomodó dándole la espalda al alemán, se sentía un poco incomodo para darle la cara; después de todo lo sucedido. Le había gritado, le había reclamado, había vaciado todo lo que su alma cargaba; pero no se sentí bien consigo mismo. Era como si hubiera cometido el peor error que existe en la vida. Quería estar solo, pero no podía, como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra; de que se encerrara en su burbuja de soledad. Como hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó las palabras de Prusia, que eran como una leve sacudida que lo hacían recapacitar cuando pensaba en huir. Que lo ataban y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Lentamente, se empezó abrazar a si mismo. Ahora se sentía culpable. Juzgo malamente a esa persona. Él nunca tuvo la culpa de nada, fue de esa guerra; de esa estúpida guerra que los separó muy lejos. Pero, como siempre había algo que lo hacía volverse a su coraza irracional. "Era una promesa" se repetía su mente y convencía al corazón. Italia sacudió su cabeza, eso no era verdad. La mentira era que creía, que él que tenía toda la culpa era Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero no era así. Veneciano empezó a tomar una posición fetal, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era la verdad? ¿Cuál era la mentira? ¿Cómo volvería todo a la normalidad? ¿Cómo se enfrentaría con Alemania a partir de ahora en adelante? ¿Y si lo terminara odiando por su reacción? ¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante? ¿De donde sacara todo ese valor, que nunca ha tenido?

Como un remolino, varias sensaciones empezaron a atacar la mente del pobre italiano.  
Confusión, miedo, terror, soledad, incapacidad, pesimismo, cobardía. Como un menjurje de una bruja, que busca acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas. Con mucha fuerza, Italia apretó sus dientes y sus ojos. No debía volverse vulnerable, tenía que tomar el valor y confrontar las cosas. No era un niño, y aun que lo fuera; debía enfrentarse a sus miedos. Pero se sentía tan abatido. –Ayúdenme…- susurró bajamente, -Ayúdenme…- suplicaba con una tuene voz. Rogaba en silencio, rogaba solamente a Dios; ya que nadie en la tierra quería hacerse cargo de él. Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

De repente unos brazos rodearon al italiano. -¿Qué sucede?- murmuró una voz grave adormilada. Veneciano se dejo llevarse entre los brazos y se recorrió hasta que su espalda diera con el pecho de alemán. Alemania al tener cerca al italiano lo pudo abrazar con fuerza. Italia solo se dejo llevar, ya que no tenía fuerza para poder imponerse ante él. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- oculto un poco su rostro en el cabello de Italia. –No- murmuró bajamente –No es nada… vuelve a dormir-. Alemania, aun que estuviera dormido, sabía que se sentía mal. Así que, con un poco de batallo por no tener la cooperación del italiano, lo volteó. –No me mientas- con suavidad tomo el mentón de Italia. Sin poder abstenerse, dirigió su vista a esos ojos. Aún estaban ahí. Esos ojos de color azul marino, mirándolo; intentado saber que pensaba. Italia al no poder mover su rostro, desvió su mirada. No tenía el suficiente valor para mirarle la cara. –No pasa nada- murmuró –Solo… aún tengo sueño- sonrió nerviosamente. Tímidamente elevó sus ojos y descubrió que aquellos ojos aún no lo dejaban de ver. Alemania cerró sus ojos y suspiro. –Esta bien, creeré en ti- y sin pedir permiso alguno, el alemán se acerco lo mas que pudo hacía Italia. Cubriéndolo por completo con sus brazos. El rostro del italiano mostró un gran rubor. Podía sentir el calor que producía su cuerpo y latido de su corazón, cual latía rápidamente. Encontraba atrapado y no podía moverse. Con un brazo, él alemán lo sujetaba desde la espalda y con su mano sujetaba su cabeza, acercándolo bajo su yugo. Italia empezó a sentirse mucho más nervioso.

- Si realmente te encuentras bien…- habló bajamente de nuevo el alemán -¿Por qué no me abrazas como antes?- acarició el cabello castaño de Italia, pero no contestaba. Entonces, Alemania empezó a sentir como los brazos de Italia empezaban a abrazarlo y a pegar más a él. –Disculpa…- sonrió –Aún no estoy del todo bien…- Alemania soltó un suspiro de alivio y deposito un beso en la cabeza de Italia. – ¿Vez? No te cuesta del todo decirlo- sonrío. El italiano se separó un poco y miro detenidamente el rostro de Alemania. -¿Por qué no estas enojado conmigo?- el alemán lo miro confundido -¿A que te refieres?- susurró –Te grite, me moleste contigo…- hizo una pausa. -¡Incluso te dije que te odiaba!- se aferró a él con mas fuerza.

Alemania solo sonrió.

-No hay nada de que disculpar- susurró con dulzura –Deberías de hacerlo…- lo abrazo con fuerza. Las manos de Italia se deslizaron por la espalda del alemán y sintió algo duro arriba de la colcha. Era firme y liso, que llamo su atención. –Alemania ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras intentaba atinar con su puro tacto. -¿Qué es que?- dijo curioso. Italia se levantó y volteó a ver el lado de Alemania. –Es algo duro y liso que esta debajo de las sabanas- estiro su brazo para poder alcanzarlo. -¡No!- el alemán tomó de los hombros a Italia y lo acostó nuevamente en la cama quedando él justamente arriba de él. Sujetaba las muñecas del italiano con fuerza quedando a la altura de su rostro. En su rostro se dibuja el pánico. -¿A… Alemania…?- Veneciano se encontraba conmocionado por la reacción del alemán. Alemania, vio el rostro de Italia e inmediatamente se quito de encima de él, colocándose al lado de el. –Perdón…- cubrió su rostro con su mano y dirigió su mirada hacía las sabanas. Italia dirigió también su vista a ese mismo lugar, y debajo de las sabanas; se observaba la esquina de un libro. Instintivamente, estiro su brazo y tomó el objeto. Era un viejo libro, de pasta café muy desgastada y páginas amarillentas. Con sus dedos, recorrió las molduras en forma de cuadros y enredaderas que adornaban su portada. Sintiendo el mas mínimo detalle de cada uno de ellos. –Esto es… mi diario…- volteó a ver a Alemania sorprendido, quien se encontraba un tanto nervioso que jugaba con sus manos. Veneciano abrió el libro con cuidado, como si no quisiera dañarlo y observo con cuidado los escritos.

-Yo… yo no quise… hacerlo…- tartamudeaba –Pero… cuando ocurrió el día del incidente… estaba tirado y lo tome sin querer ¡Pero no creas que lo hice por…!- quedo en silencio. Temía que Italia se enojara con él. De por sí, apenas estaba logrando que hablara con él. Pero una leve sonrisa salió de la boca del italiano.

-No te preocupes, yo se que el fornido de Alemania hace este tipo de cosas. Así que relájate- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Alemania se sonrojo por la vergüenza. –Y lo mas seguro, es que te fallo por que todo esta escrito en italiano y tu no sabes ni leer ni mucho menos escribirlo- rió levemente. –No te burles de mí- dijo apenadamente, ya que; siendo un gran militar cometer este tipo de errores, era una deshonra. Y más si un italiano te gana en estos conocimientos. Italia nuevamente se acostó en la cama y abrió el libro. –Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esto…- susurró mientras pasaba de página en página. Alemania solamente se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y observó al italiano. –Aquí deposite todas mis memorias de cuando era niño. Que recuerdos- sonrió. El alemán solo suspiro. Italia miro el rostro de decepción de Alemania, era como si todos sus planes se hubieran hecha a perder de ipso facto, al parecer; realmente quería saber que decía ese diario. -¿Qué querías obtener leyendo esto?- pregunto mientras también se recargaba en la cabecera a una lado muy cercas de Alemania. –Saber un poco mas de ti… tal vez; pero ahora que tengo estos recuerdos de vuelta no creo que sea necesario…- suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. –Tienes razón, ya no es necesario- contestó sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Pero estas no son memorias de cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos- dijo con melancolía –Son de cuando te marchaste de mi lado…- al pronunciar esto, Alemania sintió cierto temor nuevamente. –Entonces no quiero saber que dice. No quiero que sufras recordando eso- menciono seriamente. Italia sacudió su cabeza negando su orden. –Por favor…- colocó en las grandes manos del alemán el libro. –Yo aún no estoy listo… aún tengo algo de rencor o… no lo sé…- titubeó –Tal vez… tal vez y si enfrento estos recuerdos, que suprimí durante todo este tiempo; pueda volver a ser el de antes. Y enfrentar esto cara a cara- sonrió con calidez. Sus palabras estaban llenas de esperanza y valor. –No quiero volver a huir de nuevo y evitar las cosas. Si Dios quiso que recordaras tus memorias fue por algo… y tengo que saber el porque…- miró con calidez al alemán y acarició el cabello rubio de este. –Y tu… también podrás liberar todo eso que cargas en tu ser por mas de miles de años- El alemán solo se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Ya se!- se paró arriba de la cama -¡Vamos devuelta a mi casa!- gritó alegremente. Alemania lo miro con curiosidad -¿Para que?- murmuró sorprendido ante el total cambio de actitud de Veneciano. – ¡Te daré un recorrido completo, pero completamente bene!- empezó a saltar -¡Te llevare a Venecia, a Milán, Verona, Florencia, al vaticano aun sin fin de lugares que siempre te quise mostrar detalladamente Sacro Im…!- la alegría de Italia se apagó de inmediato y se dejo caer de golpe en la cama. –Lo siento… no quise…- esquivo la mirada de Alemania ya que se sentía avergonzado. Aun seguía pensando que era Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero él sencillamente sonrió. –No importa, no me molesta- le miró dulcemente. Entonces volvió una sonrisa a Italia. – ¿Y que estamos esperando?- pronunció con cierta alegría el alemán. Tanto, que el italiano se lleno de una inmensa alegría. -¡OK capitán!- hizo un saludo militar. Y como si fuera un resorte, salto de la cama y corrió hacia la salida.

-Italia- detuvo en seco al italiano, quien ya se encontraba a punto de girar la perilla. -¿Te encuentras bien?- murmuró un tanto preocupado. En estos momentos, es difícil saber si lo decía seriamente o solo actuaba por nerviosismo. Pero; Italia simplemente volteó y le mostró una sonrisa con seguridad. –Claro que lo estoy… Solo necesito relajarme un poco y saber enfrentarme esto…- rió bajamente

El alemán solo suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ahora iré hacer el desayuno!- se arremango las mangas –Deja… deja te ayudo Italia- dijo mientras salía de la cama. –No, no- señalo con su dedo –Tú te quedaras aquí- sonrió –Voy hacer pasta, con mas pasta y tal vez haga mas pasta ¡Passsssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó animadamente ante la idea y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alemania con llave. -¡Italia! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!- corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla con fuerza. -¡Déjame salir Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito desesperadamente.

Pero obviamente no le iba hacer caso, ya que si le abría no lo dejaría hacer pasta para desayuno.

-¡No te escucho!- gritó sonrientemente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchaban los golpeteos de Alemania en la puerta

- La donna è Mobile, qual piuma al vento…- el italiano empezó a cantar alegremente mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Mientras un alemán se rendía ante el italiano.

….

_**Capítulo 6° **__**"Risveglio" (Despertar)**_

_**Buenas, aquí otra vez Maiden With Armour.  
Vengo hacerles una petición por parte mia y espero su grata compresión.  
En estos días he estado con mis papeleos y preparación para el exámen de la universidad.  
(entrare en Lic. en Historia)  
Y la verdad, me esta quitando tiempo para poder seguir con este fic. Pero como no me gusta,  
Dejar a la gente así. Aun continuare publicando, pero no tan seguidamente. Pero seguire haciendolo.  
Espero que comprendan mi situación y sigan esperando con ansias estos capítulos que tanto me  
Agrandan escribir. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Los aprecio mucho.**_

_**Maiden out.**_


	7. Venecia

¡Boun Giorno!

(Si realmente buenos días por que son aquí las 5.43 am)

Maiden With Armour aquí, para hacerles unas aclaraciones.

Bueno solamente de una cosa. *se pone lentes*

*Aquí explica como llegas a Venecia, y para que no estén buscando información les explicare. Principalmente, llegues en avión para llegar a Venecia es en auto o autobús. Y para llegar tienes que pasar por el "puente de la libertad" que conecta Italia con Venecia. Al haber llegado a Venecia, hay un punto llamado Piazalle Roma. Que es como un gran garage donde colocan los visitantes sus coches, mientras estan en estadía en Venecia. De ahí sigue un puente conocido como "Constitución" que se puede decir es la entrada a Venecia. De ahí pasas al la estación Venecia – Santa Lucía. Donde ahí se encuentran los medios de transporte para viajar por Venecia. Por cierto, no he ido a Venecia ;_;

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Y más la parte de Romano y Alemania. ¿Cómo que esa promesa une de cierta manera ambos? A lo mejor luego hago un extra de eso.

Sin más que decir.

Maiden Out.

. . . . . . .

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaah!- exclamó Prussia mientras se metía con cuidado al bañario. -¡Que bien se siente!- lentamente introdujo su cuerpo al agua caliente, hasta que lo llegara cubrir hasta la mitad del pecho. -¡No pensé que todavía llegaras a tener este tipos de baños públicos señorito!- miró maliciosamente mientras se sumergía mas en el agua. –Por supuesto que sí, son parte de mi cultura; además es relajante- suspiro. –Eso tienes razón- sonrió –Por cierto, gracias por dejar que el awesome de yo se quedara estos días en tu casa- y termino de sumergirse hasta la mitad de su rostro, y comenzó a hacer busitos.

-No hagas eso, no eres un niño- dijo con severidad al ver aquel acto tan infantil. –No tienes que agradecer, estamos ante un situación importante- suspiro –En eso tienes razón- sacó su cabeza del agua -Me preguntó como le estará yendo a Italia- murmuró el aristócrata mientras veía a Prusia. –Quien sabe- le constató rápidamente. Austria permaneció en un silencio, mientras elevaba con su mano un poco de agua y la dejaba caer. –Algo no esta bien…- susurró. El prusiano miro con intriga al austriaco -¿A que te refieres con eso?- le interrogó. -¿Cómo pudo recuperar sus memorias de la nada? Y en un solo día- dirigió su vista a Prusia –Yo se que tu también lo estas pensando- Prusia agacho su mirada, ya que él tenía razón.

-Es cierto, que es sorprende que haya recuperado sus memorias después de tanto tiempo. Pero sabes, los milagros existen ¿No es así?- sonrió, pero aún así; Austria no pudo quitarse esa preocupación de la mente. –Tienes razón…- se sumergió un poco –Pero no has escuchado el refrán -_**"Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"-**_ suspiro. -¡Que molesto eres Austria! ¡No le desees esa suerte al pobre de Ita-chan!- con fuerza golpeteó el agua y salpico el rostro de Austria. –Cof… ¡Idiota!…- replicó molesto. Rápidamente se acerco hacía Prusia a Austria, y con brutalidad; metió la cabeza del aristócrata al agua. Austria solo se sacudía fuertemente para zafarse de él.

-¡Kesesese así estas totalmente desprevenido! ¡Recuerda que estas totalmente vulnerable y puedo tomar Viena en este preciso momento!- rió con fuerza, pero como si fuera un alivio suspiro. –No digas cosas que puedan perjudicar al pobre de Italia estúpido señorito- sonrió.

….

(Normalmente, no pido que pongan música para que puedan sentir la emoción de lo que están leyendo. Pero haré una excepción. Ya que realmente adoré como quedo esta párrafo, con la música que me inspire .com/watch?v=vYEOhQjV_7g Hasta las ** se termina de escuchar.)

Un convertible rojo corría a más de 120 Km./h através del puente de la libertad rumbo a Venecia. Un alemán se encontraba aferrado a su cinturón de seguridad rezando por su seguridad, mientras que un italiano, sin portar seguridad alguna, se encontraba totalmente relajado manejando y sintiendo el viento en su rostro. – ¡Italia por Dios recude la velocidad!- grito un tanto asustado al ir a ese ritmo de velocidad. -¡Pero que dices Alemania! ¡Esta es la mejor manera de viajar a la Bella Venecia! ¡Corriendo rápidamente sobre el _**Ponte della Libertà!***_ - soltó el volante para extender sus brazos. -¡MEINT GOTT ITALIA!- tomó rápidamente el volante para estabilizar el auto que ya se dirigía a la barda que separaba los dos carriles. -¡No sueltes el volante!- gritó ahora si con miedo. –Alemania relájate ¡tutto andrà bene!- volvió a tomar el volante, pero no dejaba de pisar el acelerador. -¡No te convendría reducir la velocidad!- le reclamó nuevamente al italiano intentándolo entrar en razón. -¡Pero que ya te dije que ira todo bien!- hizo un puchero -¡No me importa!- volteó a ver el tocadiscos que portaba el auto -¡Además siento que esa Tarantella… o música que escuchas te esta haciendo acelerar más!- entró en pánico. –Pero es que, si no escucho música no tengo inspiración para manejar, es como si fuera un arte- sonrió de oreja a oreja. **

Alemania, aun con miedo, volvió a recargarse en su asiento; inhalando y exhalando para poder controlarse un poco. –Piensa como un italiano, piensa como un italiano- se repetía a si mismo como si fuera una especie de mandra. – Esto me gusta, esto me gusta, me gusta la pasta y lo automóviles deportivos…- Pero aún que intentase controlarse, era inútil por que… -¡Mira Alemania! ¡Apuesto que puedo rebasar a esos conductores!- señalo unos 10 autos que iban delante de él. Y como si fuera una especie de cazador que va tras sus presas, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Alemania, solo cerró sus ojos y prometió que si quedaba ileso de eso; no bebería tan seguido cerveza y ni comería wrust por un cierto tiempo.

-¡Oye Alemania ya llegamos!- gritó efusivamente el italiano mientras se estacionaba. El alemán, quien se encontraba hecho un ovillo para protegerse, asomó su cabeza con cuidado y observó con cuidado que tenía razón. Habían llegado a la _**Piazzale Roma***_ que finalizaba la carretera del puente. Con cuidado, aún con miedo; se incorporó recargándose en el asiento y dio un largo suspiro. –Ya entiendo por que Japón empezó hacer autos más seguros- hizo una sonrisa nerviosa –Creo que tendré que cumplir la promesa por seguir ileso- suspiro resignado. Italia miró con cuidado a Alemania y simplemente sonrió. -¡Vamos!- se bajo inmediatamente del auto. –A partir de aquí tenemos dos opciones, ¡Caminar o ir en un vaporetto!- camino con una gran sonrisa hasta el lado de la puerta de Alemania y la abrió. -¡Vamos que esperas!- lo tomó del brazo y empezó a jalarlo. Realmente quería salir de ese oscuro garaje. Alemania no replicó y solo se dejo llevar por el italiano, quien a presuroso empezó a empujarlo por la espalda. El alemán cubrió un poco sus ojos por los rayos del sol y lentamente, mientras sus ojos azules se acostumbraban a ella; los abrió lentamente y observo los grandes edificios que se encontraban sobre el mar.

Italia corrió como nunca antes hasta llegar a la entrada del _**Puente de la Constitución*. **_Estiró sus brazos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y con mucha alegría, que hasta abrió sus ojos de par en par; gritó.

-¡Benvenuto a Venezia! ¡Mio isola bella! _(¡Bienvenido a Venezia! ¡Mi bella isla!)-_ gritó sonrientemente.

Alemania, ante tal calida bienvenida; se sonrojo un poco y sonrió. Tomó impulso y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el italiano, pero; pasó de largo. -¿Alemania?- miró desconcertado al alemán que ignoro.

-¿¡Alemania a donde vas! ¡Espérame!- gritó asustado por la reacción de Alemania y corrió detrás de el. El alemán corrió hasta llegar a la mitad del puente y se detuvo dirigiendo su mirada al horizonte. Cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente. Los abrió lentamente y exhaló. –Volví- susurró y una suave ráfaga acaricio sus cabellos. Italia, con paso seguro y tranquilo se colocó al lado de Alemania y observo el horizonte junto a él. ¿Quién no podría cautivarse ante tal escenario que parecía más una pintura? Los edificios sin ninguna plataforma ni bardan, con sus ventanas adornadas con maceteros con las flores más exquisitas y hermosas. Los puentes que unen a las otras casas, las góndolas y los vaporettos, navegando suavemente entre las calles líquidas y el agua, aquel agua que golpea las paredes e inundan los escalones de la puerta de entrada dejando un ligero musgo verde. Y aquellas aves, dueños del cielo; que adornaban los cielos con sus plumas. Era imposible, que incluso el mismo Leonardo Da Vinci dijese que no fuera una obra de arte hecha realidad.

-¿E 'molto bello, vero?- pronuncio con suavidad y con discreción tomó la mano del alemán que reposaba la barda. El tacto suave de la mano del italiano, hizo despertar de su sueño al alemán, quien inmediatamente; quito su mano de ahí un tanto apenado. –Por favor… no me hables italiano que no entiendo…- agacho su mirada con pena. Italia solo sonrió y nuevamente tomó su mano jalándolo, corriendo hacía el otro lado del puente. Rápidamente, sin demorar mucho tiempo, llegaron a la _**estación de Venecia – Santa Lucía*. **_Alemania pudo observar, como la gente de ahí hacían fila para tomar el tren o un vaporetto. Los niños siendo cargados para abarcar el vaporetto, mientras reniegan para que los bajen inmediatamente. O los señores y señoras de mayor edad tomando el tren, los primeros con sus periódicos en sus manos para entretenerse mientras llegan a su estación y a las señoras, con sus hijos o con bolsas repletas de mandado. Y una que otra pareja, sin pánico escénico, a hacer unas muestras de su amor. Toda una típica escena italiana. Sin embargo había algo diferente.

A lo lejos, se podían apreciar unas personas dando la bienvenida a los turistas curiosos que llegaban a la isla. Se encontraban vestidos de una manera medieval, trajes hampones, de colores llamativos, plumajes y lo que mas destacaban eran sus mascaras; aquellos objetos que solo cubrían sus ojos o toda su cara.

-Italia ¿Quiénes son esas personas?- le susurró al oído al italiano. –Non guardare _(Ignoralos)- _dijo sonriente sin dejar de caminar. – ¡No me hables en italiano!- pronunció un tanto molesto. Italia, sin dejar de caminar, volteó a ver al alemán, quien su cara se mostraba un tanto frustrado por no poder entenderlo. –Disculpa, pero es que estamos en mi querida Venecia- señaló su rulo y volteó nuevamente hacía al frente –Solo dije que ya casi llegamos- mintió, y siguió caminando. Alemania sintió un mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué no le respondió su pregunta? Había muchas personas vestidas de esa manera de extravagante, como sí Francia estuviera ahí. Aparte, Italia caminaba rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron a un punto de la estación donde solo se encontraban unas pequeñas góndolas atadas a un pedestal para que no se las llevara la corriente. El italiano se alejo un poco del alemán y empezó a caminar de un extremo al otro del pequeño puerto, como si estuviera buscando algo. -¿Qué sucede Italia?- le cuestiono ya que parecía su compañero un león encerrado.

-¡Es que debería estar aquí!- hizo un puchero Italia y corrió abrazar al alemán -¿Y quien… debería estar aquí…?- abrazó tímidamente el italiano.

-¡Stupido Fratello!_ (¡Estúpido Hermano!)_- gritó molesta una voz -¿¡Che ne pensate!_(¿¡Que es lo que piensas!)_- al voltear ambos observaron que era Romano, quien se encontraba totalmente molesto, moviendo con todas sus fuerza un gran remo que lo hundía en el agua, para poder moverse en la góndola que un poco bastante largo. -¡Fratello! _(¡Hermano!)_- gritó alegremente Veneciano mientras le contestaba en su idioma -¡Grazie per aver portato la mia barca! _(¡Gracias por haber traído mi barca!)_- sonrió de oreja a oreja. – ¡Chiudi il becco! _(¡Cállate!)_- gritó aun mas molesto -¡Prendilo! _(¡Tómalo!)_- le aventó la soga de la góndola. Con una agilidad nunca antes vista en Italia, tomó la soga y la ató en menos de un según en el poste. Romano metió el remo dentro de la barca y saltó hacia la cera. Observó el rostro de Alemania, que se encontraba más que confundido que nada al no saber lo que decían entre sí los italianos y miró a su hermano. -¡Sei un maledetto! _(¡Eres un maldito!)_- gritó -¡Non mi dica così, solo un favore Fratello! _(¡No me digas así! ¡Solo era un favor!)_- lloriqueó un poco Veneciano.

Romano hecho un reojo al alemán quien se encontraba hecho un manojo de curiosidad por saber que decían. -¡Jajajajaja!- empezó a reír fuertemente enfrente del alemán -¡Te mueres por saber que decimos! ¿Verdad?- rió con mucho mas fuerza, que le provocaba un dolor de estómago. –Cállate…- susurró Alemania, ya que era verdad. -¡Jajajaja te lo mereces!- se limpió una lagrimilla que salía de su ojo. -¡Oni-chan no te burles de él!- se interpuso enfrente de él y Alemania. Romano al ver tal acto se calmó un poco y recobró su compostura, pero sin dejar de notar en sus ojos, el brillo de la diablura de seguirse burlando. –Esta bien, solo por que me encanto ver la cara de ridículo de este sujeto- sonrió maliciosamente. Alemania solo ignoro su comentario. –Veneciano- dirigió su mirada hermano menor. Este también lo miro fijamente - Abbiamo bisogno di parlare _(Tenemos que hablar)_- digo con seriedad, Italia solo asentó su cabeza afirmando. –Ya es suficiente de tanto italiano- comentó un tanto molesto el alemán -¡Tranquilo macho patatas! Solo te lo robaré por un rato- rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su pequeño hermano y se lo llevó un poco lejos, lo suficiente para que no los escuchara.

Alemania solo torció los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- miró con curiosidad a su hermano sin dejar de soltarlo. -¿Quieres seguir ocultándole el carnaval a ese sujeto?- miró de reojo al alemán que aún los miraba un tanto preocupado. –Sí, pero creo que ya se dio cuenta por los Host que reciben a los turistas- dijo un tanto desanimado. –No se que piensas hacer Veneciano, ya que el presidente quiere verte. Recuerda que eres el principal de toda esta fiesta- suspiro.

-¡Ya losé, ya losé!- gritó un tanto inquieto –Quisiera aún mantenerla en sorpresa para él- hizo una pausa –Ya a escuchado de este carnaval, pero nunca sabe de que días empieza, de hecho siempre se lo he ocultado- sonrió –En verdad eres una molestia- retiró su brazo de los hombros de su hermano. –Te he traído tu góndola, si quieres llévalo a la tu casa de aquí- suspiro y se alejo de su hermano –Qualunque cosa, avisame-. Italia miró como se alejaba su hermano y caminaba hacía el gran alemán -¡Grazie!- grito de alegría –Che… lo que digas- chasqueó sus dientes. Detuvo su caminar y llego ante la gran apariencia de Alemania. Este lo miraba un tanto molesto.

-¿Y bien, te seguirás burlando de mí?- replicó molesto –No esta vez aún que quisiera- llevó sus manos a la cadera –Solo a decirte nuevamente que me pagarás por no haber cumplido tu promesa- le reclamó molesto. –¿¡Sigues todavía con eso!- contestó un tanto alterado -¡Claro que sí!- gritó -¡Te lo hice jurar macho patatas!- le empezó a jalar los cachetes con fuerza -¡Y yop te die que lo haría pero no sabíash como saldríash du ahí!- le empezó a jalar también los cachetes con mucho más fuerza -¡Chigiiiiiiii suetame madito! ¡E tu cupa po no cumpi pomesas encilla!- estiró lo más que pudo las mejillas del alemán -¡Te ide que lo shiento!- estiró también la del italiano. -¡Oni-chan deja a Alemania!- empezó a jalar de sus hombros a su hermano, pero era inútil -¡Tu también Alemania!- corrió al otro extremo e hizo lo mismo e igual con el mismo resultado. -¡Caro que no! ¡Me la pagará! ¡Po Su cupa tú te puiste así iota hemano!- encajo sus uñas en las ya rojas mejillas del alemán. -¡Ya qishieras!- hizo lo mismo. -¡Por favor basta!- empezó a batir sus brazos Italia -¡Se están lastimando!- empezó a llorar. Pero era en vano -¡Deténganse!- lloraba -¡!-

El grito de Italia resonó en toda Venecia haciendo alzar el vuelo de las aves.

-Dios, que dolor…- pronunciaba dificultosamente el alemán. Sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente rojas y portaban, como muestra del odio de cierto italiano, las hendiduras de las uñas de Romano –Te dije que dejaras a oni-chan- dijo un tantito molesto -¿Y dejar que me ganara?- susurró mientras se tocaba levemente sus mejillas. Italia solo suspiro e impulso con fuerza el remo para poder mover la góndola. Alemania dirigió su vista hacia el italiano observando con delicadeza como movía su góndola.

Con fuerza tomaba el remo, lo empujaba con un poco de fuerza y con sus manos lo volvía a recorrer hacía atrás para volver a repetir el movimiento. Una y otra vez. Pero no se notaba que le ponía fuerza para impulsarlo, si no al contrario, era suave y ligero como una pluma. Ni tampoco se sentí cuando daba el impulso, solo se escuchaba como suavemente la góndola se abría paso entre el agua. Y sus pies se encontraban firmes en la parte lisa trasera de la góndola que, ante los ojos de Alemania; parecía alto y el piso resbaloso. Pero se mantenía quieto y firme como un árbol. El rostro de Italia, demostraba como sí se encontraba en una gran paz, con los ojos cerrados y sonriente manejaba entre el canal de ensueños. Alemania abrió un poco su boca para pronunciar algo, pero se retractaba; no quería interrumpirlo con palabras vagas. Así que dirigió su vista hacia al frente. Si al principio se vio cautivado ante la vista que le regalo el puente, ahora en la góndola; todo tomaba otra perspectiva.

Los edificios eran mas altos de lo que aparentaban, desde lejos, tenían una altura promedio, pero al irse acercando; tomaban forma colosal. Tenía que elevar su cabeza para poder observar los las esquinas de los techos. Y sin bajar su cabeza, giró a su lado derecho donde se encontraba un gran edificio de color arena, no había ventanas por lo tanto era de suponerse que se trataba la parte de atrás de ese gran edificio. Bajo su mirada y vio a su derecha. Como si fuera cosa de locos, –al parecer de Alemania– se encontraban unas lanchas normales y otras motorizadas atadas a los pequeños "estacionamientos" al frente de las casas. Rió un poco.

Giró su cabeza nuevamente hacía al frente, y miró cada detalle de los edificios. Podía determinar a simple vista cuales eran hogares y otras simplemente tiendas o restaurantes. Aquellas que tenían macetas o bellas enredaderas adornando las miles de ventanas que adornaban el edificio, los gritos alegres de los niño, los balcones hechos de hierro y uno que otro tendedero que se salía de una ventana y terminaba en la ventana del edificio de al frente. Eran hogares o departamentos.

Pero aquellas que en su entrada usaban vitrales y si fuerzas un poco la vista, podías observar las mesas o en su dado caso un mostrador. Eran tiendas o restaurantes. Realmente, desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Se encontraba cautivado por Venecia. O tal vez, no era de Venecia…  
Torció un poco su cabeza y de reojo miro a Italia. Este todavía seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sonriente, manejando su góndola con tranquilidad. Alemania nuevamente intento hablar, pero; no quería despertarlo ya que parecía en un sueño. Alemania suspiro bajamente para que no lo escuchara. De repente al voltear, observo un puente que conectaba al otro lado del canal. Sabía que a esa altura golpearía a Italia.

-¡Ita…!- detuvo su aviso sorprendido, como sí fuera un especie de sensor, Italia ya se encontraba agachado y ni siquiera abrió los ojos. –Dime- susurró suavemente, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro con calidez a Alemania. –No, no… no es nada…- tartamudeó un poco y se volteó nuevamente para dejar de mirar a Italia. El pelicastaño suspiro. -¿Hace rato querías decirme algo verdad?- rió levemente. Alemania, con un poco de nervios, miro nuevamente a Italia. -¿Cómo supiste eso?- murmuró en voz baja. Italia, sin dejar de hacer el mismo movimiento con el remo, elevo su vista y miro los edificios.

-Cualquier persona, que entre en "mí país" cada fibra de mi cuerpo capta sus emociones y sentimientos- miro a Alemania. –Tú deberías saberlo, eres un país- rió –En eso tienes razón- dijo un poco apenado. –Pero, esa no era la única cosa que querías decirme ¿Verdad?- Nuevamente Alemania quedó mudo. Se levantó de su asiento y solo cruzo una pierna para el lado trasero, para poder ver enfrente a Italia sin necesidad de voltear. Alemania se sentía realmente nervioso, ¿Desde cuando el joven italiano lo lograba poner de esa manera? Sus manos se encontraban humedecidas por el sudor que producía el nerviosismo y sus ojos se encontraban esquivan la mirada del italiano, que desde ese punto de vista, se miraba como si fuera la mas grande persona en ese mundo, error; de su mundo. Italia solamente lo miraba y le sonreí con calidez, Alemania solo permanecía en silencio intentando acomodar sus palabras en su mente para poder decirlas en una sola oración. –Así es…- pronunció levemente. –Realmente, es hermosa Venecia- cerró sus ojos y llevó su mano al corazón –Si la miró con las memorias de Sacro Imperio Romano. Has crecido mucho… Italia…- sonrió. Italia solo seguía sonriendo y moviendo el remo. –Grazie- susurró dulcemente –No sabes, cuanto espere mostrarte esto. Mi pequeña Venecia, mi gran orgullo- su rulo tomo forma de corazón y miro a Alemania. -Dímelo, yo se que tienes otra cosa que preguntar-

Nuevamente Alemania fue derrotado por el italiano en adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste lo del puente? Tenías tus ojos cerrados- pregunto un tanto asombrado. Italia solo rió levemente fuerte y soltó una mano del remo. -¿Qué esperabas? Es mi bella Venecia- elevó su mano, e hizo una reverencia. –Sus canales son como cada vena que se hay en mi cuerpo, cada edificio como cada hebra de mi cabello. Cada persona es como cada miles de años que e vivido aquí. ¡Esto es lo que hay en mi corazón y estoy muy orgulloso!- gritó con gran fervor –Aun que me digan que las aguas huelen mal, no me importa ¡Por que estoy orgulloso de este país maravilloso!- hizo una pausa y miró con una alegría inmensa al alemán. –Y mucho, mas…- estiró su mano hacía él –Por que tus estas aquí conmigo, compartiendo estos momentos- sonrió. Como si fuera una onda, los sentimientos del italiano invadieron el corazón del alemán, que ya se encontraba fuertemente latiendo. Las palabras de Italia, no eran solo para presumir su país. Era como una calida bienvenida, una bienvenida; que llevaba mucho tiempo guardada. Esperando; esperando el momento para explotar con gran júbilo y emoción, hacía esa persona que partió lejos. Durante mucho tiempo.

Un sentimiento calido y profundo lo cubrió por completo. Sensaciones de calma y tranquilidad se sentía dentro de él, que inclusive encendieron un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Déjame… déjame intentarlo…- de la nada, llevó por ese sentimiento. Alemania se levantó nuevamente. -¿Intentar qué?- dijo sorprendido el italiano ante esa inesperada reacción. –Manejar la góndola- se ruborizó un poco más. –Por favor-. Italia aún sorprendido, sonrío -¡Claro que sí!- extendió su mano –Ven, tienes que ponerte en este lugar, yo me haré un lado- se colocó al lado derecho de donde se encontraba. Con un poco de temor, Alemania pisó con cuidado y se colocó donde se encontraba Italia. -¿Y ahora?...- pronunció un tanto apenado.  
-Espera un poco- y con cuidado se posicionó detrás de él. -¡A partir de ahora daré ordenes!- saludo como un militar -¡Yo seré el capitán y tu el soldado!- gritó con alegría. Alemania solo sonrió. –Esta bien- suspiro.

-Toma el remo- y como orden inmediata el alemán lo tomó –Muy bien, ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo- le indico –Lo más seguro es que viste muy bien como lo estaba haciendo- rió. –De hecho…- murmuró avergonzado. Entonces, procedió a manejar la góndola y repitió el mismo paso que Italia. Pero…

-¡Alemania cuidado!- rápidamente el italiano quien se encontraba detrás de él, lo rodeó y sus manos se colocaron sobre las manos del alemán. Este se sonrojo por completo ante tal acto. -¿¡Que haces!- grito nervioso. -¡Te estas yendo hacía las paredes! ¡Vas a chocar!- con su pie, hizo fuerza sobre la pared que se encontraba cerca y alejo la góndola para que no se dañara. -¡Tienes que hacerlo con suavidad Alemania!- empezó a mover sus brazos juntos con los de Alemania, pero como él era demasiado chico en cuerpo que Alemania, recargo su cabeza en la espalda de este. -¡No todo es rudeza!- seguía guiando el movimiento de los brazos de este con los suyos. –Disculpa- dijo apenado, era la primera vez que lo regañaba el italiano y aparte Italia lo hacía ver sencillo. Italia solo suspiro –Ponte de ese lado- señalo el extremo donde el se encontraba. E inmediatamente se colocó ahí. -¡Manejar una góndola es un arte!- replicó al alemán –Estas manejando el agua y eso significa suavidad y tranquilidad- tomó el remo y empezó a hacer el movimiento de impulso. –Suave… Suave…- sonreía, Alemania solo lo miraba con entendimiento, intentando aprenderse los movimientos.

-¡No, no!- gritó indignado Italia -¡Tampoco es para que te lo memorices!- realmente tomaba su papel de capitán -¡Hazlo!- le señalo -¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido –Uno- llevó sus manos a la altura del pecho –Due- empujo suavemente el remo –Tre- lo regreso a su punto inicial. –Uno, due, tre- hizo el movimiento corrido. –Ahora repítelo imaginariamente- sonrió. El alemán con pena llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho –Uno…- luego empujo el remo imaginario –Due…- y luego lo regreso a su posición original. –Tre…- termino, y miro con nervioso a Italia para saber si lo había hecho bien. -¡Ahora hazlo seguido!- sonrió –Un, due, tre- hizo el movimiento –Un, due, tre…- lo repitió imaginativamente Alemania. –Un, due, tre- repitió Italia –Con suavidad, aquí no es de ser mas rápido ni ser mas lento. Es solo el placer de manejar con suavidad- y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Alemania miro sus manos y suspiro. –Un, due, tre…- hizo el movimiento tal Italia. –Un, due, tre- lo dijo suavemente –Un, due, tre- dijo mas seguro y con confianza -¡Eso es Alemania!- sonrió alegremente Italia –Un, due, tre- llegó al punto de decirlo al mismo son y ritmo que Italia.

Tenía razón, no tenía que hacer mucho apuro y esfuerzo para manejar. Así que solo cerró sus ojos y suspiro con tranquilidad. Italia, al ver que Alemania había captado el sentimiento, se quitó del lugar donde estaba y camino hacía al frente. –Comprueba ahora- sonrió y señalo el remo. Alemania, solo se encamino al remo y lo tomó con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Sintió exactamente, lo que italiano quería decirle. La góndola avanza con suavidad y seguridad, sin mayor esfuerza ni fuerza.

-¡Veeeeeeeeeee!- empezó aplaudir -¡Alemania pudo hacerlo!- sonrió. Alemania solo se sonrojo un poco sin dejar de hacer el movimiento. –No todo, es rudeza- suspiro tranquilamente, ya que siempre, desde mucho tiempo; él ha sido rudo. Podría decirse que se ve mucho mas tranquilo. Italia, sin despegar la vista del alemán agacho su cuerpo. –Agáchate- susurró. El alemán sin abrir los ojos, obedeció.

Ya que era mucho más alto en ese punto de la góndola, tuvo que arrodillarse. Mientras pasaba por el puente, sintió que algo había en su frente. Al abrir sus ojos, miró que era Italia, quien le estaba dando un beso a en la frente. Al mirarlo, frente a él, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar junto con todo su cuerpo. Italia, se alejo lentamente de él quedando al frente de su rostro. Mirando con calidez los orbes del rubio. Y este de igual manera pero con pena.

-Te estuve esperando tanto tiempo- se acerco un poco, hasta llegar al ras de rozar sus narices. –Nunca fue mi intención reclamarte lo sucedido- cerró sus ojos –Pero me sentía tan solo- sonrió y se alejo de Alemania.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba Alemania.

Ahora el era el paseante y Alemania el gondolero.

-Bienvenido a casa- susurró con suavidad como si fuera la misma agua.

Alemania, solo levantó su brazo y con él cubrió sus ojos.

Ya que unas lágrimas habían empezado a salir, sin explicación alguna.

. . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 7° _**Venecia**_


	8. Dolore

m(_ _)m Pido disculpas.

Primero que nada, realmente muchas disculpas por que no publique nada en toda la semana pasada. Pero es que tuve una semana realmente pesada y cargada por los exámenes. Y de hecho… también esta semana, bueno solo lunes y martes ya que el miércoles 16 tengo mi examen de ingreso a la universidad. (Así que deseadme suerte ;o; ¡) asdfasdfasdfas pero ya dejemos ese tema.

Y mi ultima petición, yo se; que es a veces tedioso esperar un nuevo capítulo. Pero no me fusilen por lo que va a pasar. Solo medítenlo uwu

No me fusilen estoy joven aún!

*Maiden Out *

. . . . . . . . . .

Miró de reojo a Alemania. El alemán se encontraba sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos, cuidando de que el remo no se le hunda en el agua; a pesar de que Italia le haya dicho que no importaba. Tomó el teléfono e inserto las monedas por la ranura una por una. El auricular, empezó a marcaba los tonos de la llamada, uno tras otro. Volteó discretamente.

El alemán se encontraba de cierto modo ansioso. Pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos, tallaba sus ojos, se despeinaba y volvía a peinarse. Suspiraba y jugaba con sus manos. Nunca había visto al alemán tan "raramente" en comportamiento. –Veee…- suspiró -Creo que no debía haber hecho eso…- se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió a poner atención al auricular. La llamada había sido cancelada. Tomó las monedas de nuevo y las volvió a insertar. El mismo tono escucho nuevamente. Volteó de nuevo, ahora se encontraba sentado. Había dejado el remo en paz y tomó asiento. Tenía sus manos cubriendo su cara. Realmente se encontraba ansioso.

De repente, la voz de un hombre se escucho del auricular. -¡Chao soy Veneciano!- contestó alegremente, pero su emoción no duro mucho, ya que aquella voz empezó a gritar. –¡Disculpe, disculpe!- empezó a suplicar. -¡No, no es que sea desobligado!- guardo silencio esperando la respuesta –No se preocupe, ya se que es mi deber. ¡Todo va a salir bien!- sonrió –Además llevo siglos haciendo esto, así que no creo que esta vez se vaya arruinar- intentó calmar a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono. –Solo espere, veré si me puedo escapar en la noche- se escuchó fuertemente el reclamar de la persona, que inclusive Italia se alejo el auricular. -¡Es que no veo otra manera!- volvió a acercarse el auricular y escucho la respuesta. Solo sonrió. -¡Grazie!- colgó inmediatamente el teléfono.

-Pobre de mi superior, el presidente debe de estar cargándole todo el peso- sintió un poco de pena por él. Sin mas por el momento, Italia salió de la cabina telefónica y se encamino hacía la góndola. Pero sintió algo raro al ver el alemán. Este aún se encontraba agachado cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. –Realmente no debía hacerlo… fue precipitado…- se reprendió a si mismo en voz baja mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Pero, aún que fuese eso la excusa. Sentía que algo iba mal, algo estaba mal. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

No era momento, para pensar cosas negativas.

-¡Veeeee!- saltó con una inmensa alegría en la barca. Esta se tambaleó fuertemente haciendo que Alemania despertara de sus pensamientos. -¡Italia!- gritó mientras se sostenía de donde le fuese posible. –Veee dime- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alemania solo cerró sus ojos y suspiro. –Nada, no importa- miró a Italia y le sonrió. Este también le devolvió la sonrisa con calidez. Con cuidado, se levantó nuevamente y se colocó en la misma posición para poder mover la góndola. Con su pie, impulso la góndola hacía adentro del canal y retomó el movimiento que le había enseñado Italia. Ahora ya podía dominarlo perfectamente.

-Aprendes rápidamente Alemania- aplaudió con entusiasmo el italiano. –Gracias…- tartamudeó y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Sin embargo, la mirada del italiano era como un imán que hacía atraer la atención de la mirada del alemán. Este sin poder hacer algo, volteó forzosamente hacia el italiano. Italia lo miraba con mucha calidez pero en su vista había algo muy minúsculo, algo; muy raro en él. Era un brillo, como de picardía; pero no era eso, era de otro sentimiento casi igual. Posesión era la palabra correcta. Alemania se preocupo, esa no era la mirada común del italiano. Ya que su actitud era igual, la de siempre. Pero su mirada no. Había mutado. El alemán solo sacudió su cabeza intentado despejarse esa idea. -¿Qué sucede Alemania?- se levantó con cuidado y se encamino hasta quedar al frente de él. Elevó su cabeza y miro los ojos de Alemania. Estos despedían un poco de angustia.

Italia tomó la mano derecha del alemán y la cubrió con su otra mano. –Por favor… si ocurre algo dímelo…- susurró -¡Si fue por lo que hice lo siento!- apretó su mano y bajo su mirada –No fue mi intención, solo…- se ruborizó un poco –yo…- Sintió levemente un acariciar en su cabello. Miró de nuevo hacía el rostro de Alemania- –No pasa nada, debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de actos tuyos- sonrió intentando calmarlo. Soltó el remo e hinco una pierna para poder estar a la altura del italiano. –Bueno…- rió ligeramente –Si te digo nuevamente que tengo estas memorias. Tal vez expliqué la razón del por que me puse así- rasco su sien. –Así que no te preocupes por mí- sonrió y volvió a acariciar la cabellera pelicastaña del italiano, suspiro, se incorporó lentamente, tomó el remo y empezó a navegar.

Italia permaneció en silencio. Su mirada permanecía perdida. ¿Cómo que si nuevamente le explicara es por sus memorias? Ahí había gato encerrado ya que no lo podía explicar. Como si fuera una máquina, se sentó dándole la espalda a Alemania, quien navegaba tranquilamente. El italiano puso una cara de sospecha e ingenuidad. No podía comprender del todo lo que le quiso decir. Llevó su mano al mentón y la sostuvo como cual Sherlock Holmes. Solo le faltaba la pipa y la gorra. Algo le había querido decir Alemania… o algo así el suponía. –Ve…- pestaño seguidamente, su mirada mostraba gran ingenuidad. Estaba escudriñando profundamente en las palabras, las repetía mentalmente, y las separaba uno por uno.

¿Qué quiso decir el alemán? La palabra clave del misterio era "Memorias". Tenía presente que él en este justo momento, tenía las memorias sus memorias pasadas como Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo ocurrido? –Ummm…- hizo una especie de ronroneó, llamando así la atención de Alemania. Vio la postura en la que se encontraba el italiano, muy parecida a la del _**"pensador" **_que no pudo llenarse de cierta curiosidad de lo que le pasaba. Pero pensó que seguramente se encontraba pensando en alguna fantasía "Veneciana" así que solo lo ignoro y continuó remando. –Memorias… memorias…- susurró. No lo entendía muy bien, pero ya tenía un punto. Tiene sus recuerdos completos y punto. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con su comportamiento? Era cierto, su comportamiento era muy raro. Incluso más raro cuando ocurrió el Día de San Valentín, donde se comporto demasiadamente raro. Demasiadamente raro.

–Veeeeee…- frunció su ceño tanto para parecerse a un puchero. Comportamiento, memorias, comportamiento, memorias. Pensaba mientras con sus manos una la elevaba y la otra la bajaba como si fuera una balanza.

A los ojos de otras personas, esto sería como preguntarse algo sencillo:

¿Qué pasara si no estudio para un examen?  
Pero para los ojos de nuestro italiano era como cuestionarse: ¿Qué fue primero? ¿La gallina o el huevo?

Algo que se necesitase meditar con calma y hacer cuestionamientos filosóficos.

-¡Veee no lo entiendo!- sacudió su cabello con sus manos fuertemente. Había entrado en desesperación -¿I…talia…?- se preocupó ante el repentino ataque de histeria de Italia. -¿¡Dios por que me castigas así!- alzo sus manos al cielo como si fuera un pecador -¿Por qué no es tan sencillo como saber que tipo de pasta comeré?- lloriqueó. Alemania, preocupado ante ver aquel repentino cambio de actitud, detuvo la góndola y dejo quieto el remo en el agua. Con cuidado bajo el escalón y camino hacia Italia quien aún se encontraba llorando. -¿Italia?- lo tomó por los hombros -¿Qué ocurre?- se asomó por el lado derecho del italiano. Italia volteó quedando cara a cara con el alemán. Sus ojos se encontraban inundados de lágrimas. -¡Alemaniaaaaaaa!- se sujeto del cuello del alemán -¡Haré lo que sea pero dímelo!- lloró con fuerza y se aferró mas al cuello de este. -¡Ita…!- sintió como la fuerza que producía el abrazo del italiano lo sofocaba. -¡Qui…tate…!- lo sujeto de sus hombros y empezó a empujar. -¡No dime, por Dios que esta en los cielos. Dímelo!- se aferró a un más. -¡No me estas dejando de respirar!- su cara se torno roja debido a la falta de oxigeno y por el enorme fuerzo de quitarse al joven que lo abrazaba, que digo; estrangulaba.

-¡No quiero hasta que me digas!- con sus piernas rodeó a Alemania. -¡Italia!- empezó a tambalearse un lado a otro, haciendo también tambalear la góndola que provocaba grandes chapoteos. La gente, se acercó al ver tanto barullo afuera. El alemán miraba hacia todos lados, la gente empezaba a aglomerarse entorno a ellos. ¿Quién no haría eso ante esa escena? Mucho más, cuando se podía malinterpretar todo. Alemania se torno mucho más rojo, pero era por la vergüenza ajena que le provocaba Italia. -¡Suéltame ya!- empezó a saltar junto con el italiano, haciendo mover mas la góndola. Tenía que quitárselo antes de que su reputación muriera

-¡No quiero, no quiero!- gritó -¡Eres malo conmigo y yo que siempre me dormía contigo!- se aferró mas con él.

La gente no pudo evitar sonrojarse y susurrar respecto a lo que había comentado el país. -¡Basta Italia!- utilizó su último recurso para separarse del italiano, intentando aplicar una llave a su cuerpo para liberarse. Pero el italiano, se las ingenió para quedar aun más aferrado a él. Alemania empezó a tambalearse. -¡Italia!- gimió -¡Por favor detente nos vamos a caer!- intentó estabilizarse. -¡No quiero, no quiero!- se separó de él y empezó a sacudirse. La góndola salpicaba con mucho mas fuerza. -¡Italia!- gritó como nunca el alemán -¡Que nooooooooo!- se abalanzó sobre el gran país.

Un fuerte chapoteo se escucho en el canal acompañado de la risa de la gente.

. . . . . .

-¡Achú!- se escuchó el estornudar en la gran sala. Sentado en un extremo de un sofá, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un país hecho un ovillo. Era Italia quien se encontraba cubierto con una suave y calida cobija blanca, aferrándose a ella y cubriendo cualquier orificio por donde pueda entrar el aire. Había sido tan fuerte el tambaleo que ambos países cayeron en el agua. -¡Achú!- estornudo nuevamente pero más fuerte, destapándose por completo. Hizo un mohín y tallo su nariz con su mano. De repente frente a él, fue extendida una taza de té caliente. Elevó su mirada, era Alemania. Quien le había traído el té, se encontraba con una camisa de tirantes negra y una toalla cubriéndole sus hombros. Su cara mostraba un tanto de fastidio. Italia solo le sonrió y tomó el té -¡Grazie!- dio un pequeño sorbo. –Jum… si me enfermó será tu culpa Italia- dijo resignado y se recostó en el otro extremo del sofá. – ¡Te dije que lo sentía Alemania!- reclamó como un niño. Alemania solo torció sus ojos y suspiro. –Déjalo así no importa…- tomó la toalla de sus hombros y empezó a sacudir su cabello con ella para secarlo.

-Realmente eres un descuidado- dejó en paz la toalla y la colocó aun lado del sofá. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado esto en la góndola en un lugar seguro?- levantó el viejo diario. -¡Woah! – exclamó -¡Pense que se había mojado!- grito sorprendido. –Lo había dejado en una esquina de la góndola por si ocurría algo así como ahorita- refunfuño. -¡Alemania lo piensa en todo!- dio un último sorbo al té acabándoselo de golpe y se aventó arriba del alemán. Y por la boca del alemán escapo una gran bocada de aire. -¡Que no puedes ponerte en paz!- gritó molesto. Ya eran muchas que le hacía el italiano. -¡Es que!- reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho del alemán -¡Alemania esta recostado y yo también quiero estarlo! Así que recorre tus piernas y déjame ponerme en medio de ti- sonrió alegremente, Alemania empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-¡Haz… Haz lo que quieras…!- intentó calmarse y no ponerse rojo. El italiano se acomodó rápidamente, recargo su espalda contra la espalda del alemán y con su cobija se cubrió. –Veeeee- sonrió –Mucho mejor, mucho mejor- estiró sus brazos. -¡Alemania es muy calido!- miró de reojo al alemán, este se encontraba un tanto nervioso. –Por lo menos… te hubieras puesto algo más de ropa- le reclamó –Pero- levantó la cobija y mostró su ropa, se encontraba usando unos shorts negros y una camiseta de manga larga delgada –Esta en la única ropa que tengo en esta casa- dijo un tanto apenado. –Comprendo…- esquivó la mirada del italiano.

En aquella sala, se mantuvo un silencio prolongado entre ambos países. Alemania se encontraba esquivando la mirada del italiano, y este, intentando hacer que volteara. Realmente había algo entre ellos. Aun que aparentaran que la estaban pasando realmente bien, había algo entre medio. Era un sentimiento extraño, que de alguna manera los separaba pero a la vez los unía.

Como si fueran dos golondrinas que se encontraban en el mismo alambre, pero se encontraban alejadas una de la otra.

Italia cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Así que simplemente giro y quedo frente a frente de Alemania. -Permíteme- sonrió y se acerco más al alemán. Lentamente Italia se levantó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Alemania. Alemania, al ver como el italiano invadía su espacio personal cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Realmente el italiano había cambiado algo en él que lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Le recordó lo que había pasado en la góndola – ¿Creo que sería bueno ver esto no crees?- susurró. Alemania abrió un ojo y observó que el italiano solo se acerco bastante para tomar el diario que él había dejado en el taburete. Así que soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Italia solo rió y se volvió a colocar en la misma posición que estaba antes.

-¿Estas seguro?- murmuró Alemania –Si no lo hago ahora, no se que pasaría después- dijo un tanto resignado mientras levantaba sus hombros. Italia con cuidado, abrió el diario. E inmediatamente un nostálgico recuerdo lo invadió por completo. Era como si tuviera la caja de Pandora en sus manos, que al abrirlo dejaría salir todos aquellos recuerdos terribles que reprimió. Solo esperaba, que no le pasará lo mismo que Pandora. Quería que la esperanza que dio por muerta saliera y no fuera la última en salir antes de cerrar el libro.

Con sus dedos, rozo cada página deteriorara por el tiempo y dibujo con ellos aquellas letras que el impregno. Se colocó en la primera página y la observó con cuidado. Su corazón empezó a estremecerse, eran las letras que lo hacía sentirse así. La primera página, la primera página de cuando se fue Sacro Imperio Romano. Observo, que se veían pequeñas hendiduras en la página. Era como si pequeñas gotas de agua hubieran caído y al secarse dejo esa marca. Lo primero que pensó era por lo de la góndola. Pero, estaba equivocado. Eran pequeñas lágrimas. Un nudo en la garganta se formo en el italiano.

Alemania sintió un remordimiento al ver a Italia de esa forma. Debido a su capricho de saber de él, ahora Italia esta apunto de abrir todo aquello que olvido. –Si no quieres…- murmuró –No lo hagas, no te sientas comprometido a eso…- realmente se sentía mal a eso.

-¿Sabes? Realmente pensaba que iba a ser algo sencillo…- dijo con algo de inseguridad –Pero realmente quiero hacerlo…- sonrió levemente. Alemania aún no podía sentirse como. Italia miro nuevamente la página, tomó un poco de aire y lo expulso en un largo suspiro. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero no sería sencillo ya que tenía que contarlo y relatarlo, ya que Alemania no sabía italiano. Pasó un trago de saliva y se enfocó en la primera página. La primera página que abría esos recuerdos.

_**-"**__**Sacro… Sacro Imperio Romano se ha ido a esa pelea…"-**_ empezó a leer _**–"Hice todo lo posible, pero no pude hacer nada. Realmente me encuentro triste…"-**_ dejo de leer por un momento, una invasión de sentimientos empezó a cubrirlo _**–Pero, lo bueno…es que hemos hecho; una promesa…Me a dicho que el volvería y que yo lo esperaría con muchos dulces…"-**_ Italia sintió una presión en su pecho _**–"Me dijo que me amaba y me dio un be…beso…-**_ tartamudeó un poco _**–"Yo le di mi ropa interior"-**_ un respingo se escucho por parte de Alemania junto con un leve rubor _**–"Y le prometí que cuando volviera le daría muchos dulces. Pero aun así… No puedo evitar sentirme triste..."- **_dejo de leer Italia y miro al alemán.

_**-**_Eso fue el primer día ¿Lo recuerdas?- miro con cierta incomodidad, Alemania solo asentó su cabeza. Italia miro nuevamente el libro y le dio vuelta a la hoja. Era muy poco lo que había escribido ese día.

_**-"Austria-san me ha dicho de que no hiciera los quehaceres nuevamente. Dice que no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Hungría-san estaba contando que lo había dicho por que se preocupo por mí. Me dio un poco de risa ya que Austria-san es malo conmigo **__**a veces, como cuando fui a preguntarle si podía dormir con él y me aventó por la ventana…"- **_Italia rió un poco y sonrió

-¡Espera! ¿¡Austria hizo que!- dijo sorprendido el alemán. –Austria no quiso que durmiera con él por que era un indecente, ya sabrás por que lo habrá dicho ¿Verdad?- sonrió –Temo que sí…- dijo un tanto apenado ya que sabía a lo que se refería. Italia sintió un poco de alivio en su corazón. Parece que juzgo mal el intentar liberar todo eso que reprimió. Entonces prosiguió.

_**-"Hoy Hungría-san me a ayudado a preparar unos dulces. Para que fuera practicando para cuando llegara Sacro Imperio Romano. Pero, tomé el valor y le pregunte que era lo que pasaba. Se que soy un país pequeño que aún no puede valerse de sí mismo. Pero eso no significa que no entienda que pasa a mi alrededor"- **_De repente, algo empezó a ir mal. Se empezó a sentir mal, como un mal presentimiento. Giró un poco y vio a Alemania. Este lo miro con preocupación. Italia sacudió su cabeza y siguió leyendo. _**–"Me comentó que Austria-san se metió en un pequeño lío con Prussia y que necesitaba pelear para poder salir adelante. Creo que era debido a una sucesión o algo así…No entendí muy bien, pero Hungría-san me dijo que todo iría bien..."-**_

-¿La guerra de la sucesión Austriaca y la guerra de los 7 años?- murmuró el alemán –Desde que María Teresa subió al trono, realmente causo estragos- replico Italia. –Odie a esa mujer en un principio- cerró sus ojos un tanto indignado. -¿Tu odiar a alguien?- dijo sorprendido el alemán. Italia solo rió –Qué sea tan tranquilo no significa que siempre sea así- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Alemania.

Italia continuó las siguientes páginas, quera eran como la anterior. Cosas muy minúsculas y sencillas. Había olvidado por completo que esas memorias, a pesar de que eran cuando Sacro Imperio Romano se marcho, había una que otra cosa buena. -¡Wah nunca pensé que encontraría esta cosa aquí!- sonrió repentinamente. -¿Qué cosa?- dijo curioso el alemán. –Cuando crecí un poco más, y mi voz cambio. Ese día a Austria le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza- rió un poco. –Realmente pensaba que era una niña- Alemania empezó a toser fuertemente. -¿Qué ocurré Alemania? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!- dijo preocupado. –No es nada… no nada…- miró al italiano con un poco de pena –Solo que… yo también…- se sonrojo un poco. Italia solo se abalanzó sobre el alemán abrazándolo. –Veee aun no entiendo por que pensaba que era niña- sonrió –Yo… yo…- dijo nerviosamente mientras más se sonrojaba –Te veías muy… muy…- Alemania realmente se encontraba nervioso. ¿Cómo rayos decirle que pensaba que era una mujer? Siempre creyó que lo era. Y ahora que lo enfrenta, no sabía como contestarle. Pero lo que realmente quería decirle era:

"_**Era por que te veías muy femenina y hermosa"**_

Claro que si lo hacía, se vería un poco raro. Un país hombre diciéndole a otro país hombre semejante cosa.

Entonces tomó el diario y lo puso al frente del italiano. –Continúa por favor- dijo seguramente, para que Italia no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. Italia hizo un puchero. –Esta bien…- refunfuño –Pero no se me va a olvidar que no me has dicho la razón- abrió nuevamente el diario, pero antes de hacerlo, miro a Alemania. Se encontraba totalmente serio, ya que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse nervioso. Italia solo sonrió con calidez. –Si te seó sincero…- sonrió –Pense que esto iba a estar mucho peor…- suspiro –Pero creo, que no esta tan mal y tal vez pueda salir bien…- cerró sus ojos. –Me alegro, escuchar eso…- puso su mano sobre el cabello de Italia y lo acarició. Sintió un peso menos, ya que Italia lo estaba tomando realmente bien. –A veces, nosotros mismos; pensamos que ira mal si abrimos eso que cerramos con un fuerte candado y que tiramos las llaves- dijo reflexivo –Pero… aun que sea realmente duro y nos haga doblegar y llorar, y tratar de ser fuerte, aun que no lo seamos es hermoso…- sonrió el alemán. –Eso lo aprendí hace muchos siglos atrás Italia…-

Italia se sonrojo un poco. Para una persona que siempre huye, el haber escuchado eso fue realmente calido. Se sintió un poco tonto, ya que todo ese dolor lo reprimió e inclusivo hizo que odiaría a Alemania por haberlo dejado abandonado. Pero esas palabras eran como un cachito de luz, que estaba abriendo esas cortinas de oscuridad que cubría el camino de Italia. Con una tranquilidad, Italia dio vuelta a la página, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que unas páginas fueron arrancadas con fuerza. –Que extraño, no recuerdo que el diario tuviera hojas arrancadas- elevó el diario para que lo viera el alemán. –Seguramente lo ocupaste para dibujar algo- sonrió. -¡Cierto tal vez tengas razon!- comento con alegría y dio vuelta a la otra página. -¡Más por que Austria no me…!- quedó en silencio el italiano.

-¿Italia… que sucede?- miro consternado el alemán ya que Italia quedo petrificado. Se levantó un poco de donde se encontraba para poder observar, y se encontró con una página totalmente garabateada, tenía muchas manchas de tinta y parecía que fue escrito con fuerza. Rió un poco y sobó la cabeza del italiano. -¿Acaso te encontraste con un arte abstracto que inventaste?- sonrió, pero el italiano no respondía. Como si fuera un cubetazo de agua fría, Italia se encontraba inmóvil y repentinamente su respiración empezó a acelerar. Sus manos se incrustaron en la pasta del diario y empezó a temblar. Alemania no notó los cambios del italiano y espero a que continuara de relatar. Pero, no lo hacía. Ni siquiera comentó de la opinión que dijo respecto a esa página.

-¿Italia que sucede?- colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del italiano, pero aún así no respondía -¿Italia? ¿Italia que ocurré?- empezó a entrar un poco de pánico el alemán. –Dime ¿Qué ocurre?- empezó a sacudirlo. Pero Italia, se encontraba en un shock. Aquel cachito de luz que iluminaba su camino, desapareció y esa densa niebla cubrió por completo aquel camino de esperanza. Incluso aquellas palabras de aliento que le dio esa persona desaparecieron.

. . . . . . . . . .

-¿Qué dijiste Francia?- murmuró el italiano con curiosidad. Francia se encontraba reposando en una silla debido a las inmensas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo debido a la guerra, con sumo esfuerzo se incorporó y miro a Veneciano con seriedad –Que olvidaras a Sacro Imperio Romano- le contestó como una orden. Italia soltó un risa –Francia oni-chan, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso por que…- -¡Que lo olvidaras te dije!- se levantó molesto el país y se acerco rápidamente hacia a Italia -¡Escúchame bien! ¡SACRO IMPERIO ROMANO YA NO EXISTE!- gritó en la cara del italiano. Italia abrió sus ojos de par en par. –Si sabes lo que digo, lo harás y punto- le susurró fuertemente y regreso a su asiento.

Pero antes de llegar a su asiento para descansar sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por detrás y lo volteaba bruscamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un puñetazo mando a los suelos a Francia. -¡Señor Francia!- corrieron los soldados a levantar al país quien ya se encontraba mal herido. -¡Suéltenme!- exigió que no lo ayudaran y como pudo se incorporó. Miro fieramente a Italia. Se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus cabales con sus manos hechos puño y bufando -¿¡Que rayos te pasa Italia!- sobó su mejilla -¿¡Que fue esa reacción!- gritó. -¡Maldito seas Francia!- se encamino rápidamente hacia el país -¿¡Que demonios te hizo Sacro Imperio Romano!- levantó nuevamente su puño pero fue sujetado por detrás. -¡Italia cálmate!- lo detuvo Austria tomándolo por los brazos. -¡Suéltame!- se sacudió -¡Suéltame maldita sea!- bufaba. Realmente el italiano se encontraba fuera de sí, una enorme ira lo cubrió por completo. Austria, quien sujetaba a Italia comprendía la razón por la cual Italia golpeó a Francia. La poca esperanza que le quedaba al joven país, fue desvastada por solo unas pocas palabras. –Italia, por favor… cálmate se que duele pero, no hubo otra alternativa- susurró. Veneciano dejo de moverse y silenciosamente empezó a llorar.

-Me prometió que iba a regresar…, el lo hizo…- jadeaba –Lo sabemos Italia, pero entiende estas guerras son así…- comentó Francia –Aparte, estaba siendo una molestia el Sacro Imperio Romano- suspiro. -¡Tu cállate Francia!- gritó -¡Tu fuiste quien hizo esa maldita atrocidad!- rechino sus dientes -¡Debería hacerte lo mismo que le hiciste a Sacro! -¡Debería matarte!- empezó a jalonearse. -¿Ah el señorito quiere ponerse al tanto conmigo?- dijo en tono burlón el francés y ponía una posición de pelea. -¡Francia no seas idiota!- intentaba con toda sus fuerzas sostener al país -¡Déjalo, no lo provoques! Aun que debería hacerlo ya que…- -¡Cállate Austria! ¡Tu también tienes la culpa de todo!- calló de golpe al austríaco y lo miró con sumó enojo. Este solo se quedo en pleno silencio -¡Tu también tienes la culpa! ¡Gracias a ti, a los Habsburgo y tu estúpida sucesión provocaron esto!- gritaba mientras se sacudía fuertemente para soltarse.

Austria sabía que tenía razon, no podía reclamar ni mucho menos defenderse ya que era cierto. Ante esa verdad, soltó al italiano y este se encamino hacía al francés y lo tomó por sus ropas con fuerza. Francia miro esos ojos cafés llenos de ira, odio y tristeza. No tenían brillo alguno, solo lágrimas; lágrimas de dolor. Francia sabía lo que pasaría, así que cerró sus ojos. –Hazlo…- susurró –Lo merezco…- Italia, levantó su mano derecha y con ella formó un puño, pero esta empezó a temblar. –Italia…- habló débilmente el austriaco -¿Realmente vale la pena ensuciar tus manos de ese modo?-

Italia hizo un respingo y su mano dejo de ser un puño. Francia abrió un ojo lentamente y miro al italiano. Observo como lentamente lo soltaba y se alejaba un poco. –Italia…- susurró el francés –Yo no quería esto… pero…- intento acercar a Italia, pero una fuerte bofetada lo alejó inmediatamente de él. Francia miró anonadado a Italia –No te me acerques- dijo con frialdad –Ese golpe no es nada, te mereces eso y mucho más- Italia se encamino lejos de ellos, hacía la salida de esa habitación donde se encontraba Austria y Francia. Tomó la perilla y la giró. Pero, antes de salir; los miro a ambos con un odio inmenso.

-Vaffaculo stronzos…- murmuró fuertemente la puerta y salió de ahí. Hungría quien estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación, miro salir a joven país. Había escuchado todo. –Italia…- lo detuvo –Yo, realmente lo siento…- sus palabras empezaron a acumularse, estaba buscando una forma de consolar al pobre de Italia, pero Italia solo alzó una mano diciéndole que se detuviera. –Hungría, no lo hagas por favor- y siguió caminando. Hungría solo sintió un nudo en su garganta y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Italia recordó ese momento de tanto dolor que reprimió en su corazón, y en esa página; lo impregno todo ese sentimiento.

Inmediatamente se levantó, con una fuerza sin igual hizo que el alemán se recostara en el sillón. Alemania se encontraba abajo e Italia arriba de él. Alemania se encontraba confundido, sintió como las manos del italiano tomaron con una fuerza sus muñecas y con sus piernas bloqueó las de él. Se encontraba totalmente a la merced del italiano. -¿¡Que ocurré Italia!- realmente lo estaba asustando y poniéndolo nervioso. Italia solo sonrió y lo miró a sus ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada de posesión. –Finalmente volviste a mí- susurró con cierto tono de picardía –Inclusive, tus ojos regresaron- se fue acercando poco a poco la cara del alemán. -¿¡Italia que estas haciendo!- Alemania entro en pánico, ese no era Italia, ese no es la Italia que él conocía. –Calla- se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaron los del alemán.

Era suficiente. Alemania se impulsó con fuerza y aventó al italiano hacía el otro extremo del sofá. -¡Ve!- exclamó el italiano chocando contra el extremo del sofá. Este con miedo miro al alemán, Alemania se encontraba totalmente asustado. Se encontraba sonrojado y con una respiración acelerada. -¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!- gritó molesto. -¡Pues intentaba besarte!- le contestó mientras se sobaba la espalda. -¡Pero… pero…!- tartamudeó -¡No entiendo por que lo hiciste!- dijo nerviosamente. De repente, algo vino a la mente del italiano. Encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba sobre Alemania. -¡Alemania tu me amas cierto!- se le acercó alegremente al alemán. Alemania se tornó rojo como un tomate. -¿¡Que… que dices…!- gritó con pánico. -¡Si por lo que me dijiste! ¡Sacro Imperio Romano me amaba y tu eres él!- sonrió –Por eso te pones nervioso- se acerco a un más. Alemania empezó a respirar agitadamente –Pe, pe, pe…- empezó a tartamudear más fuerte. Italia empezó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del alemán –Así que, no hay problema con esto- se más sus labios al de los del alemán. -¡N… no!- nuevamente lo aventó con fuerza. Italia esta vez, se molesto. -¿¡Que es lo que ocurre contigo!- le preguntó molesto -¿¡Que acaso no me amas!- le reclamó. Alemania se tornó rojo nuevamente. Empezó a jadear, tenía que explicarle al italiano lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no podía. Era tanto el nerviosismo que las palabras solo se acumulaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba. -¡No, no es eso!- contestó -¡Es solo que…!- se trabo nuevamente y llevo su mano a la cabeza. Empezó a sentir cierto dolor.

-¿¡Entonces que es!- empezó a llorar -¿¡Dímelo! ¿Me…amas?- dirigió su vista al alemán. Alemania miro esos ojos, aunque estuvieran llorosos aun tenía esa mirada. –Te espere mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué reaccionas así?- lloraba. –No…- cerró sus ojos –Yo, ah, veras, no es…- el dolor se sentía insoportable. Italia se empezó a desesperar y tomó por los hombros al alemán. –Dime- lo miró con seriedad -¿Me amas?- le dio un ultimátum.

Alemania no supo responder y a cambio recibió un horrible dolor de cabeza. -¿Alemania?- miró con preocupación ya que el país se encontraba apretando fuertemente su cabeza. –Me duele…- susurró –Me duele mucho…- tomó una mano del italiano y la apretó. -¿Te encuentras bien?- intento ver el rostro del alemán. Entonces, escucho un leve susurro que no entendió bien al principio. No venía de Alemania y ni era el viento. Era un susurró de una voz que conocía pero era intangible. Y luego, lo escucho a la perfección.

_**-Tú no eres mi Italia**__**. La Italia que yo amo…-**_

Italia sintió un inmenso escalofrío en su corazón y un miedo; un miedo inmenso.

-¿Qué paso?- levantó su rostro el alemán. Italia suspiro de alivio -¡Veee! ¡Me asustaste!- le reclamó. Alemania miró asombrado al italiano. -¿Asustarte de qué?-dijo curioso. Italia dejo de sonreír. Se levantó de golpe y se alejo de Alemania. –Alemania ¿Cuándo naciste?- preguntó con miedo. Alemania lo miro sorprendido. ¿A que te refieres?- -¡Dime cuando fue!-le replico. Necesitaba saberlo –18 de Febrero 1871- le respondió. Italia abrió sus ojos de par en par, no era cierto. –Dime… ¿Qué haces aquí en Venecia?- le susurró bajamente. – ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- suspiro el rubio –Me trajiste aquí por que me lo pediste ¿No lo recuerdas?- El pelicastaño dio un paso mas hacia tras. – ¿Te acuerdas que estábamos hablando en este momento?- un tic apareció en su ojo. –De pasta como siempre…- suspiro mientras se recargaba en el sillón.

Italia empezó a sentir unos fuertes escalofríos y empezó a abrazarse así mismo. No había denotado algo en Alemania hasta ahorita en ese preciso momento.

Sus ojos…

Una sensación extraña empezó a invadirlo. Alemania no entendía lo que pasaba, así que se levantó y camino hacia el italiano que no reaccionaba, estaba en blanco. -¿Italia que ocurre?- con su mano levantó el mentón de Italia para que lo observara. Pero bruscamente Italia golpeó la mano de este. –No me toques- le respondió molesto. Italia se encontraba enfadado. -¿¡Oye pero que te pasa! ¡Te estas comportando muy extraño hoy!- se sobo la mano que había golpeado. -¿¡Como que qué me pasa!- le gritó -¡Pregúntatelo a ti mismo!- se encamino a la puerta de salida. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feo. Alemania, sin saber por que la conducta tan agresiva del pelicastaño provocó que también este se comportara del mismo modo. -¿¡Oye tu a donde vas! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!- le siguió por detrás el alemán. Pero Italia no contesto, solo siguió caminando hacia fuera bufando. -¡Italia no me ignores!- el alemán tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Italia e hizo que lo mirara. El rostro de Italia se dibujaba un gran ceño fruncido. Se encontraba enojado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Suéltame!- gritó mientras se jaloneaba -¡No hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa!- apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de Veneciano.

-¡Vuélveme a decir en que año fuiste fundado!- aguanto el dolor que le producía el alemán en su muñeca -¿Para que rayos quieres saber eso?- torció los ojos -¡Que me la digas!- volvió a reclamarle. Alemania se sobo las sienes con la mano que tenía libre -18 de Febrero de 1871- dijo tediosamente. -¡Entonces suéltame!- aprovecho que el alemán se relajo y se soltó. Corrió rápidamente al pequeño muelle y con destreza soltó la rienda de un bote motorizado y lo hecho andar. Alemania corrió rápidamente a la orilla, se encontraba molesto; no entendía por que Italia no se comportaba así con él.

-¿¡Italia dime que rayos te pasa!- le gritó, Italia quien ya se encontraba en medio del canal miro por última vez al alemán. La expresión en el rostro de Italia era de dolor, sus ojos dibujaban profunda tristeza y decepción. En su boca, mordía su labio inferior para aguantar el no llorar y con sus manos se encontraban hechos puños. Alemania no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad. -¡Si no eres capaz de cumplir tus promesas!- grito con toda la fuerza que pudo tomar -¡Por lo menos no vuelvas nunca más!- metió el acelerador y se marcho de ahí. Alemania impotente y sin saber que pasaba se quedo ahí; estático.

-¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Italia escucho el llamado de su nombre, pero no podía responder. Se encontraba jadeando por el llanto fuerte que había empezado a tener. Apenas, podía controlar el bote y manejarlo. No podía ver bien, veía vidrioso. Se sentía dolido, quería huir; huir lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Ya era la segunda vez. La segunda vez que matan su esperanza. Pero esta vez, realmente lo hizo esa persona.

-¿Por qué…?- gimió -¿¡Por que no puede ser como siempre lo he deseado!- miró hacia el cielo estrellado buscando una explicación.

-¿¡Por que no puede ser como esos hermosos recuerdos!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza y un torrentes de lágrimas viajaron por sus mejillas. Sacro Imperio Romano lo abandono otra vez.

_**-**__**¡Dio!-**_ extendió una mano hacia el cielo _**-¡Ti Prego perdonami!-**_ gritó a los cielos mientras se perdía en los canales de su querida Venecia.

Ahora, el único mayor deseo de Italia era, desaparecer…

. . . . . . . .

_**Capítulo 8**__**° "Dolore" (Dolor)**_


	9. Verità

-¡No, no y no!- gritó molesto la Italia del sur, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Un joven, un tanto molesto por la actitud de este, frunció su ceño y camino detrás de él alcanzando a la par del caminar de Italia. -¡Pero ocupamos que alguien se encargue del carnaval señor!- apretó fuertemente el porta hojas que usaba -¡El señor Veneciano no se a presentado aún!- reclamó. Romano, quien ya se encontraba molesto de las suplicas del sujeto se detuvo y miro al joven algo molesto. -A ver, lee mis labios- los señalo firmemente –No…- trato de hacer la pronunciación lo más lento posible para que, si no escucho el sonido de su negación por lo menos leyera sus labios y prosiguió su caminar.

-¡Por favor Romano, necesitamos que esto este listo!- empezó a desesperarse -¿Qué acaso no sabes que el carnaval empieza hoy?- chilló. Romano suspiro gravemente y se detuvo de nuevo. Ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla. –Che te lo voy a repetir de vuelta bastardo…- trató de calmarse sobándose sus sienes. -¡No es no!- gritó en la cara del pobre muchacho. Este solo se escondió en con porta hojas. -¡Por favor no sea así!- bajo la tabla -¡Necesitamos ayuda en el festival de Venecia!- suplicó.

-¡Arg me tienes arto!- hizo puños sus manos -¡A mi que me importa esto! ¡Dime!- explotó de enojo -¿Acaso me llamo Italia Veneciano? Ve-ne-ci-ano que es por Venecia- - deletreó con cuidado como si estuviera tratando a un tonto –Pero nooo…- dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba con enojo al ya pavorido joven, quien temía que lo golpeara. –¡Me llamo Italia! ¡Italia Romano! Ro-ma-no osease ¡ROMA!- gritó con todo pulmón tanto, que los organizadores que estaban ahí presentes salieron corriendo por sus vidas. -¡No me hagas nada haré lo que sea!- lloró el pobre encargado. -¡Che eres un maldito idiota!- dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando. -¿Aparte yo que tengo que ver con estos preparativos?- chasqueó los dientes y llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. –El tonto de mi hermano es el encargado de todo este escándalo de fiesta- suspiro largamente.

-¡Por eso le estamos pidiendo ayuda!- gritó desde lejos el muchacho -¡Veneciano me dijo que me visitaría en la noche pero no se presento! ¡Llamé a su casa, a su celular y tampoco me contesto! ¡Estoy preocupado!-

Romano se detuvo su caminar y miró de reojo al superior de su hermano. –Seguramente debe de estar desayunando con el idiota del macho patatas- dio la vuelta y lo miro con fastidio -¡Así que no me vengas con mas idioteces y déjame en paz!...-pero, como si hubiera visto un fantasma; abrió sus ojos de par en par. –No puede ser- dijo sorprendido y empezó a caminar con rapidez -¿Romano que sucede?- preguntó el supervisor, a quien lo paso de largo. – ¿Macho… patatas?...- pronunció bajamente. -¡Che!- frunció el ceño y salió corriendo de ahí. -¡Romano espera!- gritó el joven pero no sirvió ya que desapareció de su vista.

El italiano empezó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. A lo lejos de unas cuantas cuadras de canales se veía en el canal principal a Alemania conduciendo la góndola de su hermano. Se miraba consternado, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Romano sacudió su cabeza, temía que algo malo hubiera pasado, especialmente por que no veía a su hermano acompañándolo. Sin vacilar y sin temor, tomaba las curvas de las pequeñas banquetas a toda velocidad, y al primer puente que veía lo cruzaba y continuaba con la cuadra siguiente. No todas las casas tenían banquetas y puentes, pero estas sí. -¡Macho patatas!- gritó la Italia del sur lo más fuerte que pudo. Ya le faltaban menos de dos cuadras para llegar donde se encontraba el alemán. Alemania dirigió su vista al italiano. Romano sintió una punzada en su pecho. Los ojos de Alemania reflejaban lo que más temía. Quiso continuar pero el siguiente canal no tenía banqueta. Italia desesperado hizo señas al alemán -¡Acércate rápido a esta orilla idiota!- gritó con cierto enojo. Alemania con rapidez sin igual, se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraba Romano. Esté dio un salto y aterrizo en medio de la góndola.

-¿¡Donde esta mi hermano!- gritó ferozmente el italiano -¡No lo sé tu hermano me dejo abandonado en su casa!- contestó exaltado el alemán. Romano empezó a híper ventilarse -¡Sabía que estaba mal! ¡Sabía que estaba mal!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza y la apretó fuertemente. -¡Romano por favor cálmate!- lo tomó por sus hombros -¡También estoy desesperado!- lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Romano trato de calmarse y contenerse. Tenía razón. –Dime ¿Qué carajos paso?- trato tranquilizarse. –No losé, a tu hermano le dio un ataque de histeria y salió corriendo de ahí- le respondió -¿¡Pero por que le dio el ataque de histeria!- volvió a precipitarse y empezó de nuevo a híper ventilar -¡Te dije que no hicieras algo que lo alterará!- hizo un ademán con su mano. -¡Lose, lose!- pasó su mano entre sus cabellos y se despeino. –Solo leímos el diario que encontré en su habitación. Uno donde él dijo que apunto todo lo que paso cuando yo estaba en la guerra y cuando él se quedo con Austria- trató de responderle con calma para que no se volviera a alterar. -¿Entonces?...- intento calmar su respiración -¿Qué fue lo que le paso para que se fuera?- miró afligido al alemán. Alemania solo movió su cabeza de lado –No losé…- llevó su mano al rostro y limpio el sudor frío que tenía en su frente. –Solo recuerdo, que lo vi alejándose en un bote motorizado… se encontraba muy alterado…- un nudo en la garganta surgió en el alemán. Romano cerró sus ojos e inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente para relajarse. Trataba de pensar que era lo que había sucedido, para que su hermano dejara solo al cabeza de alcornoque que tenía frente de el.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. No, aún no lo sabía; pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante -Espera un segundo- se incorporó lentamente el italiano -¿Acabas de decir que no te acuerdas lo que pasó?- lo miro con una gran incógnita –Así es- respondió. Romano guardo silencio -¿Te acuerdas todo lo que pasó con respecto a tus memorias pasadas?- le interrogo nuevamente. Alemania solo acento con su cabeza.

Un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo del italiano. Miró los ojos del alemán y ahí estaba la prueba que confirmaba que decía la verdad. –Entonces…- susurró -¿Por qué… no lo recuerdas…?- miró estupefacto a Alemania. Este solo agacho su cabeza.

. . . . . . . . .

Un país, con ya bastantes años de vida; se encontraba afuera en el pasillo de su hogar observando la lluvia caer con fuerza. Tomó la taza de porcelana que tenía a un lado suyo y dio un sorbo de ella. Volvió a colocarla en el mismo lugar y continuó viendo el paisaje. –Ah…- suspiro –Realmente el clima esta muy mal, solo espero que se acabe pronto*- sonrió y acarició el lomo de su perro. Este solo movió la cola. –Pero dicen que cuanto más este nublado y gris, al final tendrá un gran hermoso cielo azul*-

Y nunca, en sus años de experiencia y sabiduría, Japón se ha equivocado.

Un sonido bastante fuerte se escucho en la entrada principal, haciendo que el japonés reaccionara inmediatamente. Miró con mucho sigilo hacia los cuartos que se encontraba detrás de él. Su perro empezó a ladrar, pero el país le hizo una seña de que guarda silencio. Este calló de inmediato. Se levantó con cuidado y se encamino hacía la entrada. Con pasos bastantes silenciosos recorrió los pasillos de madera de su casa y, acompañado detrás de él; su perro. Japón tomó su katana que tenía en una repisa y se la colocó aún lado suyo. Parecería algo muy precipitado lo que estaba haciendo Japón, pero; ¿Quién en su sano juicio sale en un día tan terrible de lluvia?

Revisó uno por uno las habitaciones, siempre con el pulgar listo para empujar su katana y atacar al intruso. Pero no encontraba nada. –Nada- murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacía otra habitación. –Nada- deslizó la puerta para volverla a cerrar. –Ah, creo que me he precipitado de nuevo- suspiro y dirigió su vista a su compañero. –Creo que he de estar escuchando cosas debido a los truenos…- este solo ladró. Pero, nuevamente se escucho el sonido en la entrada principal. Escuchó como abrieron la puerta principal de su casa. Japón esta vez si estaba seguro que no era algo más que un trueno. Con sigilo y rapidez llego al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Desenvaino un poco más su katana. Estaba preparado, solo esperaría que el intruso hiciera ruido alguno. De repente se escucho una voz grave y un golpe seco en el piso. Era ahora de actuar o nunca. -¡Deténgase por favor!- se colocó en medio del pasillo con una posición de ataque – ¡Como hombre japonés que soy protegeré mi casa y no permitiré que se salga con la suya!- dijo firmemente. Pero su atacante no se movía, se encontraba en el piso tirado.

-Japón…- dijo débilmente una voz –Levántame…- pidió su ayuda. Japón solo desenvainó su katana y apretó fuertemente el mango -¡Pero que cosas dices! ¡No ayudaría a un intruso a levantarse! ¡No me engañaras!- le replicó. –Japón por favor…- con sumó esfuerzo elevó su mano para quitarse la capucha de la chamarra que traía. Entonces, Japón supo quien era.

-¡Italia-kun!- soltó de golpe su katana y corrió a levantar el país. Italia se encontraba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, gotas frías recorrían cada hebra de su cabello, y tiritaba fuertemente por el frió ya que solo se encontraba usando una chamarra y aún continuaba usando la ropa de ese día. La camiseta blanca de manga larga, unos shorts negros y se encontraba descalzo. -¡Por Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- colocó el brazo del italiano alrededor de él para que se pudiera levantar. Italia solo sonrió. –Salí corriendo para visitar a mi amigo Japón- dijo inocentemente y lo miro con calidez. Japón quedo sorprendido, eso no podría ser cierto. Estaba haciendo una tormenta afuera, ¿Quién sale en ese tipo de condición a ver a alguien? Pero eso no era el punto a tratar en ese momento, Italia podría darle una hipotermia. –Te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes- lo levantó con fuerza y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo –No tengo ropa que puedes usar, pero puedo darte una yukata para que la uses- miró de reojo al italiano. Este solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida y sonriente. Japón no pudo evitarse sentirse un poco incomodó. -¿Sabes?- pronunció Italia mientras dirigía su vista hacia el japonés –Quisiera poder tomar un baño caliente, si no te importa- sonrió y retiró su brazo del cuello del país.

-Disculpa, no me tienes que cargar he de estar pesado- rió y se colocó al frente de Japón. -¿Qué te parece si nos metemos a ese famoso "Onsen" que tanto hablas?- lo tomó de la mano y aun que no supiera a donde dirigirse recorrieron el pasillo a paso veloz. -¡Italia-kun espera!- exclamó -¡No tan rápido por favor!- intentaba correr a la misma velocidad que el del italiano -¡En ese lugar no se encuentra!- Italia solo sonreía.

Solo sonreía…

Italia tallaba su cuerpo con un jabón teniendo cuidado de no dejar una parte enjabonada, ya que Japón le había enseñado que se tenía que lavar muy bien antes de entrar. Tomó un poco de shampoo y dio un fuerte masaje en su cabeza hasta hacer bastante espuma.

-¡Japón, Japón!- gritó alegremente el italiano -¡Mira, mira!- con sus manos moldeó la espuma y formó una forma circular -¡Tengo un afro! ¿No se ve genial?- sonrió. –Se ve muy gracioso- le sonrió de igual manera mientras este también enjabonaba su cabello. -¡Veeee!- rió y con una cubeta de agua se la vertió encima y deshizo su "afro". Tomó la manguera y empezó a rosear su cuerpo con agua, llevándose consigo toda la espuma que tenía en su cuerpo.

Al terminar tomó su toalla y se tapó abajo. -¡Japón, Japón! ¿Puedo meterme ya?- sacudió sus brazos impacientemente. Japón quien se encontraba apenas enjabonando su cuerpo, asentó con su cabeza. Vio como Veneciano se dirigió rápidamente hacia el onsen dejando que el viento quitara su toalla y entró de un golpe, haciendo un gran salpicadero. Japón solo sonrió y se volteó nuevamente. Aún que tuviera al su amigo italiano sonriente como siempre, sentía que algo estaba mal. La forma en que se comportaba era la misma, pero sentía como algo no estaba en su lugar. Dentro de la mente del japonés se empezaron a formar muchas intrigantes aun que solo pareciera que estaba serio. ¿Qué hacia Italia en su casa a estas horas? Y más principalmente en esas condiciones de clima, literalmente había como un "huracán", aparte; denotaba algo en la actitud del italiano, algo realmente extraño en su forma de comportarse. Pero no podía decir nada, ya que probablemente puede que sea verdad. Era Italia… un italiano capaz de hacer cualquier cosa extraña por alguien.

-¡Japóooon!- gritó alegremente el italiano -¡Vamos entra ya!- saco una mano del agua y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza. –Espera un poco Italia-kun- tomó una cubeta de agua y enjuago su cuerpo por completo. Tomó la toalla y se la puso. –Realmente tenías ganas de bañarte- sonrió suavemente el país. Italia solo sonrió.

El japonés entró al agua con calma y se dejó relajar. –Aah… nada mejor que un baño caliente…- se sonrojó levemente y dirigió su vista a Italia. Este se encontraba al otro extremo del onsen con sus dos brazos atrás recargados en la barda con su cabeza hacia atrás. Se encontraba pensativo. –Por eso quería venir un rato aquí…- susurró el italiano mientras se incorporaba correctamente. Japón sólo permanecía serio, realmente algo sentía que estaba mal. -¿Qué ocurre Japón?- dijo curioso el italiano, el país sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

-No ocurre nada- sonrió –Solo que, aún no entiendo por que viniste a mi casa y mucho más en esas condiciones- dirigió una mirada seria a Italia y este se la devolvió con cierta seriedad –Pareciese que ocurrió algo…- habló con sigilo procurando no hacer sospechar al país sobre que quería saber la verdad. Italia empezó a jugar con el agua con sus manos. –Solo estoy aquí, por que quiero alejarme de una persona- hizo un puchero –Desde hace poco lleva molestándome mucho y la verdad me empezó a fastidiar- rasco su sien. – ¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendido Japón -¿Qué es lo que te hizo?- pregunto repentinamente -¡Ah disculpa! No es que me interese realmente…- empezó a sentirse avergonzado por su falta de respecto -¡No importa Japón!- rió mientras se dirigía al lado del japonés. –Si quieres saber- se acomodó al lado de este –Te lo puedo decir- lo miró con tranquilidad. Japón sintió algo incomodo al ver los ojos del italiano.

-Solo quiero alejarme de esa persona, ya que me fastidio- susurro y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lo hecho a la cara. –Italia-kun…- dijo un tanto sorprendido ¿Italia sentirse fastidiado por alguien? Eso realmente era extraño e inclusive, había algo más extraño. –Italia-kun ¿Por qué tienes tus ojos abiertos?- señalo sus ojos. Italia llevo sus manos a su rostro y palpó las cuencas de sus ojos. -¡Wah es verdad!- gritó sorprendido –Creo que es porque me cansé de estar con los ojos cerrados- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Japón empezó a sentir cierta ansiedad.

Miraba al italiano que se encontraba justo aún lado de él. Y no podía evitar sentirse agobiado, como sí algo pegajoso se adentrara en él y alterara su estado de ánimo. Pero lo veía sonreír, sonreír… Era la Italia que él conocía. Alegre, despistado e idiota. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Luego ¿Alguien que lo fastidia? Que él supiese, Italia es un país realmente muy alegre y pacífico; no era como otros países que guardan rencor entre ellos. Es más, el unía fuertemente ciertos vínculos con países muy cercanos o que se involucró con sus vida y sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Acaso, Italia se peleó con alguien? Esto ya era más extraño. Miró al italiano, quien se encontraba relajándose con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Italia?- susurró -¿Dime?- pronunció con calma. Japón titubeó un poco nervioso -¿Acaso… discutiste con alguien…?-

Al escuchar esto, Italia abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miró a Japón. Sus ojos dibujaron distorsión y miedo. -¡Vee!- con su mano hizo una salpicón hacia la cara del japonés, este solo se cubrió para no recibirlo en cara. Italia rió -¡Claro que no!- sonrió -¿Yo pelearme con alguien?- Rápidamente se colocó al frente del país -¡Japón, Japón!- tomó las manos de este -¡Hagamos algo de comer que sea delicioso!- lo miró frente a frente sonrientemente. –Ahh… claro…- dijo algo confundido, ¿Qué rayos fue ese cambio de humor? Prácticamente pudo ver como la cara del italiano se vio trastornada al escuchar eso. Como si eso fuera lo último que deseara escuchar y para despistar, hizo esa acción. Ahora sí, Italia tenía algo oculto y lo tenía que averiguar pasara lo que pasara.

-Dime Italia-kun ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Europa?-  
Los dos países se encontraban en medio de una habitación, comiendo sin novedad alguna un poco de Teriyaki después del baño. El japonés se encontraba sentado enfrente del italiano.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo contento el país mientras dejaba de comer –Ha habido poquitos problemas, pero más que nada todo ha ido pacífico- sonrió y prosiguió comiendo. –Ya veo me alegro- dio un pequeño sorbo a su té –Por cierto, muchas gracias por recibirme. ¡No pensé que estuviera lloviendo tan feo!- exclamó -¡También por prestarme ropa! Aún que ahora ya estoy usando la ropa que traía puesta antes de llegar, aún que no estés de acuerdo- rió ya que recordó que Japón le dio pena que usara esa ropa en su casa.

–De hecho, quería pedirte algo- terminó de comer y miró al japonés con un poco de pena. Japón quien se encontraba pensativo, salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho -¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?- lo miró fijamente. Italia juntó sus manos e inclino su cuerpo. – ¡Por favor déjame quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo!- El japonés no creyó lo que sus oídos escucharon. ¿Italia pidiendo estar en su casa? –Italia-kun- dejo la taza de té en la mesa, estaba anonado por la petición. –Con gusto te dejaría quedarte aquí pero… ¿No crees que es algo muy precipitado?- intentó hacer recapacitar al país -¡Por favor Japón!- no dejo esa posición de suplica –Déjame estar un tiempo aquí. En verdad te lo agradecería- le continuó suplicando. –Pero Italia-kun, ni siquiera le he dicho a mi superior de tu estancia aquí- suspiró –Recuerda que aún que estés de visita tienes que reportarlo a tu consulado- hizo un pausa –Aparte… ¿Ya le comentaste a Alemania de esto? Recuerda que él siempre esta pendiente de ti y de tus acciones…- sonrió. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el italiano. Italia no se movía aún que estuviera todavía en esa posición.

-¿Italia-kun? ¿Estás bien?- extendió un brazo y tocó la cabeza de Italia. Pero este no reaccionó. -¿Italia-kun? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?- empezó a preocuparse el japonés al no ver respuesta, pero la mano derecha del italiano tomó una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente. –Oye Japón…- se oyó una voz quebrada –Dime ¿Qué harías si te encontraras a una persona que hace tiempo que no lo ves?- elevó su cabeza y miró al japonés. Japón sintió nuevamente ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que se sentía tan espeso que le daban ciertas nauseas. Los ojos del italiano se veían tan oscuros, no tenían ese brillo tan hermoso que le daba su alegría. Pero la sonrisa que demostraba, lo hacían lucir más sin vida aún que sonriera. -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo sorprendido. –Solo respóndela…- susurro, Japón divago un poco sus ojos. –Supongo que me sentiría feliz- suspiró. –Pero… no se trata de una persona que conoces en este tiempo- lo miró con cierto frío –Se trata de una persona de hace ya mucho tiempo y que ahorita esté muerta- sonrió.

-¿Qué cosas estas preguntando Italia-kun?- soltó la mano de Italia, volvió a su lugar y cruzo sus brazos un poco molesto. –Esos tipos de preguntas no se deberían de preguntar. Es una falta de respecto por mis difuntos- se sintió en cierto modo incomodó ante esa pregunta. –Solo quería saber, tenía curiosidad- rascó su cabeza –Entonces ¿Me dejaras quedarme en tu casa?- sonrió como si nada. Japón empezó a sentirse un tanto irritado a la actitud de Italia. Ya era suficiente. Tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba. –Italia ¿Me podrías decir por que te estas aferrando a quedarte en mi hogar?- habló con suma seriedad. El italiano dejo de sonreír. –Te dije que fue por que me quiero alejar de esa persona- le contestó –Pero eso no es suficiente- exclamó -¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué no le dices en cara que te deje en paz? Aparte ¿Qué te ocurre? Te estas comportando muy extrañamente- realmente se encontraba irritado.

Italia suspiro e ignoro esas preguntas. Agacho su cabeza y una leve risa empezó a escucharse proveniente del italiano, tornándose mucho más fuerte. Elevó nuevamente su cabeza y con su mano derecha tapó su boca. -¿Pero que estas diciendo Japón?- rió, Italia se encontraba corrompido y su mirada totalmente distorsionada. -¿Sabes por que te pregunto acerca de esas personas? ¡Es por que yo estoy pasando por ese momento!- sonrió mientras miraba al japonés con una alegría enferma. El país solo lo miraba firmemente y guardaba silencio, no tenía que dejarse ser presa de un cierto temor que lo cubría -¡Ne, ne Japón! ¿Acaso no crees que sería genial vivir en esos tiempos?- extendió sus brazos -¿Tiempos?- susurró el japonés con suma seriedad. -¡Si! Verás- tosió un poco –Hace mas o menos dos días cierta persona volvió a mi lado. No estaba muerta si no solo sus memorias. Había olvidado todo- hizo un puchero muy infantil -¡Pero volvió nuevamente! Me había hecho un promesa que volvería pero no lo cumplió por que se marcho de nuevo…- hizo una mueca. –Ah, eso explica a lo que te referías de irte un tiempo- fingió cierto asombro. -¡Así es! No quiero saber más de ella- rió -¿Osease que estas huyendo?- oculto sus brazos dentro de sus mangas de la yukata. Italia solo borró su sonrisa cuando escucho eso.

-Pero…- sonrió nuevamente -¿Japón también esta de acuerdo conmigo verdad?- apoyo sus manos en la mesa y miro fijamente al japonés. -¿De qué?- pregunto – ¡Que todo sería mejor sí viviéramos nuestras antiguas vidas!- volvió a su lugar -¡Imagínate! Yo no estuviera pasando esto en este momento, todo sería mas tranquilo y para Japón volvería a esas eras donde era más tranquilo ¿No desearías algo así?-

Japón miró nuevamente los ojos del italiano, realmente se encontraba corrompido. Al verlos, podía sentir como dentro de él se encontraba totalmente mezclado esos sentimientos junto con emociones destrozadas y enfermas. Ni siquiera sus palabras estaban teniendo sentido. Su conducta era demasiado infantil e idiota. Algo que el japonés lo estaba desesperando. El pelinegro llevó una mano al mentón y se puso pensativo. –Puedes que tengas razón…- cerró sus ojos y suspiro. -¡Veee! ¿Ves? Tú también piensas lo mismo- dijo alegremente –Pero… solo tendrías razón en el "país de los cobardes"- abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente a Veneciano. Italia inmediatamente sintió como algo se rompió dentro de él. -¿Japón…?- rió nerviosamente -¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- su manos empezaron a temblar fuertemente. –Fue suficiente- dijo firmemente – ¡Estoy cansado de tu actitud tan enferma e infantil!- exclamó –No sé que fue lo que te paso y ni se quien es esa persona ¡Pero no lo puedo permitir!- hizo puño sus manos y golpeó fuertemente la mesa.

-Estas huyendo y eso no es algo muy digno en alguien. Te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota- suspiro indignado –Nadie es capaz de traer algo del pasado al presente por más que uno tratase. Por eso, tenemos que confrontarlo de frente- hizo una pausa –Te puedo asegurar, que muchos de nosotros quisiéramos volver a esas épocas y estar con esas personas… Pero los humanos no son como nosotros…- agacho su mirada -¡Por eso tenemos que mantenerlos en nuestro corazón lo más que podamos y pensar, que esta nueva era será tan buena como aquellas!- al terminar, la respiración de Japón se encontraba totalmente alterada. Tenía que relajarse, ya que el país que estaba de frente a él, había tomado una posición agresiva. Italia se encontraba un tanto erguido, se encontraba con el seño fruncido y con la respiración alterada. Estaba molesto.

-¡Pero tú no entiendes Japón!- golpeó la mesa – ¡Tú no entiendes ese dolor que yo siento!- unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos -¿¡Sabes lo que es que rompan tu promesa por según da vez! ¿¡Y más cuando es una persona que tú amabas!- le gritó al país. –Italia yo no se que fue lo que paso entre tú y esa persona- le respondió -¡Pero eso no te da derecho para que te comportes de esa manera!- gritó.

-¿¡Y tú que rayos vas a saber eso! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es una perdida en verdad! ¡Nadie sabe lo que en verdad he sufrido!- gritó fuertemente  
Basta, la paciencia del japonés se rompió. Japón se levanto del extremo de donde se encontraba y como pudo, con todas sus fuerzas tomó con una sola mano levantó al país por sus ropas y lo acercó a su rostro frente a frente. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los de joven país -¿Qué no sabemos lo que es una perdida verdadera?- chasqueo sus dientes -¡Me has de estar tomando el pelo Italia!- exclamo e intento calmarse un poco. Italia solo lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿¡Acaso crees, que en este momento Inglaterra-san no se encuentre pensando en su querida Isabela o en esos tiempos cuando existía su querido Arturo!- lo agarró fuertemente con su otra mano -¿O mejor aún? ¡Francia-san! ¿¡Acaso no crees que en las noches cuando no puede dormir no se acuerde de su doncella Juana de Arco!- dio un trago de saliva -¡Ah! ¿Y quieres otro? ¡America-san! Te puedo asegurar que a de extrañar esos tiempos cuando dialogaba con Abraham o Washington- de repente unas ligeras lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del japonés. -Y tú, quien a Dios le dio el privilegio de tener esa persona a tu lado por lo menos ¿Huyes y te comportas débilmente?- sus manos comenzaron a temblar y por lo tanto fue soltando poco a poco al italiano.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando a su lugar, temblando; mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Yo…- gemía por el llanto que había empezado –Quisiera volver, a esos tiempos… donde era un gran imperio, mis emperadores… No sabes, lo mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, las guerras, las buenas cosas que ocurrían…- empezó a mecer su cabeza de un lado al otro. –Pero, tenemos que dejarlo ir. El pasado es el pasado y nuevas cosas llegan. Por eso, por más que nos duela; tenemos que enfrentarlo. Y esas personas, a quienes amamos, tenemos que dejarlas ir. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero eso no significa que todo será terrible- enjuago sus lágrimas con su manga –Ya que están en nuestros corazones...- sonrió.

Dirigió su vista hacia Italia, este se encontraba con la cabeza gacha sin reacción alguna. -¿Italia-kun?- extendió su mano para poder tocar la cabeza de este para hacerlo reaccionar. Pero un golpe hizo retrocederla. Japón reacciono con asombro ante el golpe. Italia se levanto rápidamente y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miro con furia al japonés -¡Ustedes!- hizo sus manos puños -¡Solo quieren hacerme olvidar aquello que apreció! ¡Austria, Hungría, todos ellos quisieron que borrara eso y lo dejara ir pero no lo haré!- gritó a todo pulmón y salió corriendo de ese lugar. -¡Italia-kun!- intento el japonés detenerlo, así que se levanto y corrió detrás del país. Pero fue inútil... Italia había huido, perdiéndose en una cortina de lluvia.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es lo que haré?- volteó a ver a todos lados -¡Ni siquiera se que fue lo que dije!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a sacudir sus cabello -¡Hablé precipitadamente e Italia-kun salió corriendo de aquí con la inmensa tormenta que esta haciendo!- empezó a desesperarse. -¡Aaaah! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice!- miro a su perro que se encontraba aún lado de el. -¡Soy un idiota por hablar con los sentimientos y no con la cabeza!- empezó a golpearse la cabeza con su mano, pero el sonido de algo llamo su atención.

-¿El teléfono?- dijo sorprendido.

. . . . .

La respiración de Italia se encontraba alterada, gemía con bastante fuerza, y las gotas de lluvia dificultaban su vista. Eran tan fuertes, que lastimaban su cuerpo. Sin saber a donde dirigirse, nuestra Italia corría en una carretera, descalzo y con una ropa que no lo cubría del viento helado. Pero todo eso era mejor, mejor de lo que le estaba pasando. No le importaba si el asfalto mojado lastimaba la planta de sus pies, tampoco le importaba si la lluvia lo golpeaba, ni que los truenos fuese una amenaza para su vida. No le importaba, solo quería escapar.

Pero, ¿Dónde? ¿En que lugar? Solo quería estar en un lugar donde nadie supiese de él ni de su vida. Por eso, en un principio; huyo con Japón. Pero eso ni siquiera ahí pudo encontrar alivio. En la mente de Italia, como si se tratase de un disco rayado, insistentemente se decía "Huye, huye, huye" pero ¿A dónde? Si se dirigía a otro lugar, lo mismo pasaría; seguramente todos los países estarían enterados de su desaparición y estarían pendientes de él. Entonces ¿A dónde huiría? Unas gruesas lágrimas aparecieron, ya que un pensamiento fuerte llegó a su mente.

Que ni siquiera un mismo país podría haber pensado en ello. Suicido.

Pero aún que fuese así, él es un país. No puede morir. Así que con más fuerza empezó a correr. Las palabras de Japón resonaban en su mente. Le decía que no huyera, que era mejor dejar el pasado atrás. Pero para Italia eso era algo muy serio, el vivía de sus memorias y más esa persona que habitaba en ellas.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!- gritaba en medio de la lluvia, era demasiado doloroso para pensar en ello. De repente sintió que chocó con algo que lo mando directamente al suelo. -¡Wah!- gritó alguien y unos pequeños sollozos se escucharon. Italia se levantó rápidamente y miró que delante de él se encontraba un paraguas de colores y más atrás se veía lo que era una pequeña silueta. Era una pequeña niña.

-¡Wah!- tomó el paraguas y camino hacia la pequeña creatura que lloraba. -¿Estas bien? ¡Discúlpame no te vi!- se disculpo mientras ponía al frente de ella su paraguas para que no se mojara. Pero la niña continuaba llorando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. -¡No llores! Las niñas bonitas no deben de llorar- sobó su cabeza mientras habría el paraguas para cubrir a la niña. –Mi gatito negro… se perdió…- dijo entre gemidos la niña sin dejar de cubrirse la cara. Italia se sintió afligido ante la tristeza de la niña. –No llores bonita- sonrió –Vamos a encontrarlo los dos juntos- rió –Pero…- sollozó con mas fuerza –Ya es la segunda vez que se marcha de mi casa, es como si no quisiera estar conmigo…- y estalló en llanto de nuevo.

-¡No, no por favor no llores!- empezó a preocuparse ya que no sabía como tratar a la pequeña -¡Ven conmigo!- le extendió la mano -¡Vamos a buscarlo, tengo la esperanza que lo haremos y estará junto a ti de nuevo!- le sonrió. La pequeña alejo sus manos de su rostro y con sus grandes orbes vidriosos lo observo.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?...- gimió -¿Cuándo tu mismo perdiste esa esperanza?- sollozaba aún. -¿Umm?- dijo curioso -¿A que te refieres peque…- el rostro de Italia se torno totalmente pálido, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de él. –Mentira…- soltó el paraguas y se levantó –No es cierto…- los ojos de Italia se abrieron como platos mientras retrocedía. Delante de él, se encontraba una niña… Pero no era solamente una niña. Era él… era él cuando era solo un niño.

Italia empezó a retroceder con pánico –No es cierto…- una sonrisa de miedo empezó a parecer –Tú no puedes ser yo…- La "pequeña" Italia se encamino hacia su yo grande. -¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Si ni tú mismo no te puedes ayudar- extendió su mano mientras caminaba hacia él -¿Por qué no lo enfrentas? ¿Por qué no lo dejas libre ya ese dolor?- susurraba. -¡Basta, basta, basta!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza -¡Aléjate de mí!- empezó a llorar -¿¡Por que no puede ser todo como antes!- empezó a gritar. –Por que es el pasado, tú tienes que vivir el presente y enfrentar lo que eso significa- empezó a llorar también -¡Pero tengo que olvidarme de Sacro Imperio Romano y de esos momentos! ¡Si tan solo Alemania tuviera para siempre esos recuerdos!- su voz se hizo mas profunda y ahogada -¡Si lo hago, es como si Sacro Imperio Romano nunca existiera! ¡Aparte el me abandono, me abandono dos veces!- le gritó a su pequeño "yo" -¡Pero el nunca te ha abandonado siempre a estado ahí!- tomó valor suficiente y le grito a su yo grande.

-¡Cállate!- gritó y empezó a correr fuertemente otra vez. La tormenta empezó a desatarse más fuerte, tan fuerte como el dolor de Italia. -¡Nunca lo van a entender!- empezó a gritar -¡Yo quiero que todo sea como antes, cuando él estaba conmigo!- lloraba -¡Si fuese así… él me amaría tal como yo lo amo! ¡Pero no es así!- corría con fuerza contra el viento -¡Decidió volver y mi alegría fue inmensa! ¡Pero el ya no me mira con esos ojos! ¡Aquellos ojos que irradiaban su amor hacia mí! ¡Prefirió dejarlos en el olvido e irse de nuevo!-

Italia no dejaba de correr, el podía sentir como el asfalto ya había raspado sus pies bastante, pero continuaba corriendo, hasta llegar a un punto donde ya era una carretera que daba hacia unas pendientes. Podía ver como los autos que venían en dirección contraría al italiano, lo iluminaban con sus luces delanteras. Pero tampoco le importaban si lo tachaban por correr casi sin ropa en medio de la lluvia. Sus piernas empezaron a entumecerse e hizo que bajara su velocidad, pero aún así no se detenía. Era lo menos que quería hacer.

Entonces sintió como algo lo estaba persiguiendo, era diminuto y negro. Algo dentro de Italia le dijo que no volteara, pero era tan fuerte que no pudo resistir y sin dejar de correr volteó; era un pequeño gato negro que lo seguía con rapidez.

¿Entonces no era mentira lo de la niña? ¿Realmente hablo con una niña? Pero si prácticamente se vio a si mismo cuando era niño… Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Se detuvo y empezó a jadear ya que se sentía bofeado. –Que susto me has dado…- suspiro fuertemente –Entonces si hable con una niña… entonces te llevaré con tu dueña…- volteó y se agacho para tomar al pequeño gato. –Pobrecita, tu dueña debe de estar muy angustiada- sonrió

-Pero ella esta así por que ella lo decidió- murmuró una voz conocida. Italia abrió sus ojos de par en par y empezó a híper ventilarse. Delante de él, lo que se encontraba cargando no era un gato…

Era Sacro Imperio Romano.

-Italia ¿Por qué no me enfrentas?- susurró con melancolía el pequeño imperio. Italia, quien se encontraba impactado; soltó al país con pánico y este calló con agilidad. -¿Por qué no me enfrentas? ¿Acaso te has preguntado como me siento?- esos ojos azules lo miraban con tristeza –Yo volví contigo, por que te amo- pero el italiano dio unos pasos hacía atrás. –No…- un hilo de voz salio de su boca -¡No te acerques! ¡Eres solo una imagen falsa!- empezó a sacudir su cabeza -¡Un fantasma!- apretó sus manos contra su cabeza. -¡No me amas, tú no me amas por que te marchaste de mí otra vez!- gritó. Sacro Imperio Romano dio un paso hacia atrás. –Ya veo…- susurró –Sabes, me alegro que te haya vuelto nuevamente- sonrió un poco dolido –Pero… me di cuenta que todavía no eres capaz de sobre ponerte a los problemas. Ni siquiera has pensando en como me siento…- y de sus ojos azules empezaron a salir unas lagrimitas.

-¡Cállate eres una mentira! ¡Eres una traidor tu nunca me amaste!- volvió a correr de nuevo. -¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero verte de nuevo!- lloró con fuerza y continuó corriendo sin ver a donde se dirigía ya que las lágrimas y la lluvia no le dejaban ver por donde iba. Pero él quería alejarse de esa persona.

–¡No quiero verte nunca más!- gritó de todo corazón y en un instante… se sintió en un gran vació.

Italia, sin darse cuenta; había caído en un barranco.

Por solo unos fragmentos de segundos, pudo sentir como era la caída libre y lo más cercano a la muerte. El aire, ondulaba sus ropas y su cabello. Las lágrimas podía verlas como parecía que subiesen al cielo. Sonrió un poco, si no fuese un país, en ese momento sabría que su muerte se avecinaba y todo desaparecería tal como él quería. Lo que deseaba. Entonces, a lo lejos; miró como un punto negro se lanzaba del barranco y de ahí… un fuerte impacto contra al suelo.

Un borbotón de sangre salió en forma de tos de la boca del italiano. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que causó un gran daño en el país. Italia, apenas conciente; dirigió su visto hacía la izquierda y con esfuerzo luego a la derecha. E hizo una vaga imagen de donde se encontraba. Estaba en la primera carretera que servía para subir el barranco. Empezó a toser con más fuerza y veía como la sangre salía de su boca, con sumó esfuerzo intentó incorporarse, lentamente hasta que pudo sentarse. Con sus manos temblorosas, recorrió su cuerpo. Había lesiones muy leves, sus piernas se encontraban entumidas no podía moverlas. Sus pies se encontraban sangrando y despellejados por correr sobre el asfalto.

Lo más grave, era su pecho, ya que se encontraba tosiendo sangre. Italia, jadeante; empezó arrastrarse para llegar a la pared de piedra. Cada movimiento, le calaba hasta los huesos mientras una línea de sangre se dibujaba sobre el asfalto. Hasta que finalmente pudo llevar y recargarse en la pared.

El dolor era tan agudo, que su respiración se encontraba alterada y sentía como la vista se hacía negro y borroso. –Soy… un país…- tosió más sangre –No puedo morir aún que quisiera…- empezó a llorar. Con fuerza miró hacia el cielo nublado y lluvioso. –Porque… ¿Por qué no puedo… ser feliz con esa persona…?- apenas podía hablar –Solo… quiero que me ame… como antes… como antes…- la sensación de dormir se hizo más fuerte. –Pero… si me vuelve a dejar… ¿Cómo seré feliz…?-

-Como siempre lo has sido- sintió como derepente la lluvia dejo de golpear su rostro. Un paraguas de colores lo cubrió mientras, sintió como una pequeña manita tocaba su rostro. Con cuidado miro a su derecha, era su "yo" pequeño de nuevo. Se encontraba usando el vestido de sirvienta que usaba antes. –No necesitas que todo sea como antes para ser feliz, por que a veces es mucho mejor el presente- susurró con dulzura. –Pero… tú también lo deseas…- jadeaba por el dolor –Es cierto- sonrió –Pero estoy agradecido- dijo animado –Por que, aun que el se haya ido, solo sus memorias; el continua aquí…- le sonrió alegremente

Entonces en los ojos de Italia, surgió un brillo y un sentimiento fuerte empezó a surgir.

Algo nuevo…

Entonces, unas fuertes luces iluminaron al italiano. Eran tan fuertes que Italia cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió solo un poco levemente. Una pequeña silueta se interpuso entre esas luces. Chibitalia corrió al lado de esa silueta y le tomó su mano.

-Nosotros somos el pasado- dijo la voz de la pequeña silueta, que no era más que Sacro Imperio Romano. –Y tú eres el presente con esa persona- murmuró suavemente chibitalia. –Italia…- dijo bajamente la voz del imperio –Quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar… por toda esta vida. Por eso nunca olvide nuestra promesa- sonrió. Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del italiano quien apenas podía mantenerse consiente. –Así que por favor, se feliz y no huyas más…- pronunciaron al unísolo los dos pequeños y desaparecieron de su vista. Italia empezó a jadear más fuerte y volvió a toser sangre.

-Por favor… no se vayan…- extendió su brazo. –No quiero huir más…- Aquel sentimiento nuevo que nació a Italia, lo estaba empujando levemente, poquito a poquito, pero lo hacía. Pero el dolor de las heridas era intolerable y otro borbotón de sangre salio de su boca. Su vista se tornó negra, pero aquella luz que lo rodeaba no se iba. -¡No se duerma por favor!- una voz infantil se escucho mientras le tomaban la mano Volteó a su derecha y una pequeña niña se encontraba aún a su lado. -¿Quién eres…? - con fuerza sobre humana forzó su vista -¿No eres… "yo"…?-

Ahora era todo mucho más confuso, que un dolor de cabeza le empezó a surgir. De repente, una silueta negra demasiado grande se colocó al lado de Italia. -¡Señor esta es la persona que me ayudo a encontrar a mi gato!- sollozó -¡Por favor ayúdelo!- suplico.

-¿Se…ñor…?- Italia giró a su lado izquierdo y vio una gran silueta, pero era tan borrosa su vista que no supo distinguir quien era. Estaba demasiado débil. Sin embargo, esa gran silueta esta se agacho y con sumo cuidado lo levanto. Italia estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, pero algo caliente cayó en su rostro. Pensó que eran las gotas de lluvia, pero no lo era así. Eran unas gotas calientes. Eran lágrimas.

Italia sintió como era fuertemente abrazado y recargado en el pecho de esa persona. –Italia…- gimió la voz –Me tenías tan preocupado…- lloraba esa persona. Entonces, el corazón del pelicastaño comenzó a estremecerse y latir con fuerza mientras un llanto surgió de la nada.

Era Alemania quien lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento…- lloró –No quería…- extendió su mano hacia la cara de esa persona.

-Italia…- susurró –Tú eres para mí la persona más importante de este mundo…- en la garganta de alemán se formó un nudo y le dificultaba hablar, ya que miles de emociones se desbordaban dentro de él. -¿Qué haría si te fueras lejos de mí?- lo acercó con más fuerza hacía él.

Entonces Italia pudo ver algo, algo que conmociono mucho a su corazón, que hizo que rompió fuertemente en llanto.

Los ojos de Alemania habían vuelvo a ser como los de Sacro Imperio Romano.

-¡Perdón… Alemania…!- exclamó con toda su fuerza a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Entonces…

La lluvia paró, como si una vieja maldición avíese desaparecido.

. . . . . . . .

_**Capítulo 9**__**° "**__**Verità**__**" (Verdad)**_

_**** "**__**–Ah…- suspiro –Realmente el clima esta muy mal, solo espero que se acabe pronto- sonrió y acarició el lomo de su perro. Este solo movió la cola. –Pero dicen que cuanto más este nublado y gris, al final tendrá un gran hermoso cielo azul-**_

_**Y nunca, en sus años de experiencia y sabiduría, Japón se ha equivocado."**_

Estoy haciendo un claro ejemplo de lo que esta pasando en este momento nuestros hermanos de Japón.

Así que su servidora les pide que rezemos por nuestros hermanos y que si de algún modo podemos ayudar, hagámoslo. Por que nunca nosotros podemos saber, cuando no llegara ocurrir.

(Por mi parte entiendo eso, ya que estuve en el segundo terremoto más grande que hubo México. Gracias a Dios no sufrimos muchos daños, pero nadie, ni siquiera nuestro propio país se fijo en nosotros y ni dio apoyo *y eso que somos la única península de todo México pufff*)

Por cierto, no puse a Japón solo por lo que esta pasando. Ya estaba destinado Japón a aparecer en este capítulo mucho antes que pasara su desgracia.

Que más, que más. Cierto! Espero que no se hayan artado un poco con este capítulo ya que esta demasiado largo (Supongo yo D: ) e intente hacerlo ligero pero no se sí salió o no.

También, cuenta regresiva. El siguiente capítulo será el final junto con su epílogo.

(También estoy pensando en agregar el extra pero quien sabe…)

Asdasdfasdfa eso sería todo B) ¡!

Maiden Out.


	10. Nuovo Speranza

OK, debo una gran disculpa otra vez por la espera.  
Pero tiene justificación, (aparte de la escuela) quise ponerle un poco más de esfuerzo y sentimiento al capítulo. (Aún que no se si lo logre)

Solo diré que conviene tomar algún té o bebida o comida y no se presionen en leerlo. Por que si esta larguito (Bastantito)

También que…

Me alegró por Ita-chan, al fin ató cabos sueltos.  
Y como los demás países le daban sus pequeños empujoncitos ;3

Maiden Out.

P.D, Aún falta su Epílogo y su pequeño Extra

-Humm…- un leve sonido emitió en la boca del italiano. Se sentía realmente relajado por una extraña razón. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer se encontraba dormido, pero su conciencia ya había despertado. Empezó a mover sus manos lentamente, sentía una superficie tercia y suave. Sintió también, su respiración que iba lenta pero tranquila. No se encontraba alterado. Había un poco de dolor en espalda y al parecer en sus pies también. Pero estaba bien.

Italia empezó a menear su cabeza levemente, quería despertar. Empezó a moverse, sus piernas, sus brazos y su cuerpo, pero denotó algo; al hacer ciertos movimientos le provocaba dolor. Comenzó a desesperarse. Apretaba fuertemente su ceño para abrir sus ojos, pero no funcionaba. Pero nuevamente esa sensación de alivio lo invadió y se relajó. Entonces, pudo abrir sus ojos con calma. Al abrirlos, su vista era borrosa, no sabía donde se encontraba. De hecho no lo sabía. No tenía recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde… estoy…?- pronunció bajamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojos. –Italia-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?- murmuró una voz. Italia, con dificultad; volteó a su derecha. Aún risueño sonrió suavemente al ver quien era. –Japón- dijo alegremente, el japonés solo acento su cabeza. –Me siento… un poco mareado…- talló con su mano unos de sus ojos. -¡Vaya que has pegado un buen susto Ita-chan!- exclamó una voz efusivamente. Italia, dirigió su vista que ya se encontraba un poco más enfocada a su izquierda. Era el awesome de Prussia. -¿Prussia?- dijo con asombro. –Realmente pensé que no ibas a salir de esta- suspiro el peliplateado, mientras se acercaba para sacudir el cabello del joven país. -¿Salir… de esta…?- pronunció un tanto confuso. -¡Claro que sí!- afirmó -¿Qué no te acuerdas que caíste de un barranco cuando estabas en la casa de Japón?- lo miró asombrado. Italia solo negó -¿Italia-kun no te acuerdas de lo que paso?- se acercó el nipón.

Los ojos de Italia miraron los del japonés. Realmente no se acordaba. Los dos países se observaron entre sí, confusos. -¿Es correcto que no se acuerde Japón?- miró un tanto preocupado al país. Japón llevó su mano al mentón y cerró sus ojos –Tengo entendido que a veces después de un evento postraumático, suelen olvidar las cosas- suspiro -¿Estas diciendo… que lo olvido por completo?- preguntó con asombro. Los dos países miraron a Italia, quien se encontraba totalmente confundido.

-Posiblemente- añadió. Veneciano, completamente extrañado por el comportamiento de los países; empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Detalle por detalle. Hasta que llegó a darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Estaba en su casa de Venecia, específicamente en su habitación. Dirigió su vista hacía el mismo. Se encontraba en su cama, recargado; sobre varias almohadas para que le hicieran soporte para poder incorporarse. Con sus manos tentó su rostro, no había nada diferente en ella. Agacho su vista y observó que se encontraba sin ropa de la cadera hacia arriba. Lo único que lo cubría era varias vendas que le daban vuelta a su pecho. Retiró su la sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y al ver lo que había quedo sorprendido. Sus piernas estaban totalmente vendadas y más especialmente sus pies. Eso explicaba el por que del dolor que sentía. Miró sus manos, se encontraban perfectamente como sus brazos. Italia sin saber el por que de sus heridas miró a los países que lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- dijo un poco asustado. Japón se acercó a un costado de Italia y lo miró seriamente. -¿Realmente no te acuerdas?- preguntó, Italia solo movió su cabeza afirmando -¿No me estas mintiendo?- volvió a preguntar con una expresión más seria. –Claro… ¿Por qué te mentiría?...- dijo un poco nervioso ante la reacción del japonés. Pero era obvio el porque. Después de lo sucedido, era difícil saber si Italia se encontraba huyendo o no. –Japón, no creo que Italia este mintiendo- dijo seriamente. -¿Entonces crees que es correcto que le digamos lo que pasó?- volteó a ver al prusiano. Esté solo agacho su mirada. -¿Decirme que?- una ansiedad empezó a crecer dentro del italiano.

La tensión entre los dos países que se encontraban a su lado era fuerte. Pero tenían razón. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijesen a Italia todo lo ocurrido? Si le contaran respecto a Alemania y sus recuerdos… ¿Ocurriría lo mismo?

Era un riesgo muy delicado. Los dos países continuaban en silencio, tenían que pensarlo muy bien. Las consecuencias que tendrían que pasar de nuevo en caso de que Italia reaccionara de esa misma manera. Pero si no ocurriría y actuara como se debe, sería una buena esperanza para él. Sin embargo, la moneda se mantenía en el aire. Tenían que pensar en algo rápidamente.

-Por favor, díganmelo- la voz de Italia se oyó segura en toda la habitación. Era tan segura, que los países se quedaron anonadados. –No sé… que fue lo que paso…- agacho su mirada -¡Pero quiero que me lo digan!- una fuerte mirada dirigió a ambos países. –Quiero saber que fue lo que paso- miró sus piernas y su pecho un tanto preocupado. –Porque dentro de mí tengo una sensación muy rara… y si ustedes saben el por que; quiero que me la digan sin titubear- era la primera vez que Italia se veía tan seguro. Los dos países sonrieron. Realmente, aún que Italia no sepa que fue lo que paso; al parecer había algo diferente en él. Prussia, se encamino colocándose al lado de Japón. Y miró al italiano un poco angustiado –Ita-chan…- pasó un trago de saliva, aún se sentía un poco preocupado por la reacción que tendría Veneciano. –West… recuperó sus memorias…- y en la última palabra se pudo escuchar como la voz de Prusia se hacía un hilo.

Italia, quedo serio. –¿Perdón?- dijo confuso –No te entiendo…- se empezó a notar en la cara del país cierta tensión. Prussia miró rápido a Japón, ya no sabía que hacer. –Fuiste muy precipitado Prusia-san…- también el país empezó a tensarse. –Italia, Alemania… recuperó sus memorias como Sacro Imperio Romano…- inhalo aire para continuar –Y… tu te enteraste… y entraste como en una especie de crisis…- realmente el peliplateado no sabía como decir las cosas, el nipón solo junto las manos esperando que todo saliera bien. –Al parecer, mi west vino aquí contigo y… - rascó su cabeza un tanto nervioso –Al parecer discutieron y te fuiste con Japón. Pero él te quiso hacer entrar en razón- miró de vuelta al japonés, este le hizo una seña que continuara –Y… saliste corriendo de su casa y te… caíste a un… barranco…- rió nerviosamente.

Se sentía un idiota al no saber como explicar eso. No era algo awesome.

Con temor ambos países esperaban la reacción de Italia. Este, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta. –No…- suspiró con fuerza y empezó a respirar un tanto agitado –Ugh… no entiendo…- llevó su mano a su rostro, realmente lo confundieron más. -¿Alemania?...- empezó a respirar más rápido. –Italia-kun por favor cálmate- se acercó el japonés hacía el italiano y lo sostuvo por sus hombros. –No tienes que ponerte en ese estado estando en esa condición- intentó decirlo con un poco de calma. -¡No entiendo!- cerró con fuerza sus ojos y empezó a apretar su cabeza con sus manos. El mayor temor de Japón y Prussia estaba ocurriendo. Los mismos hechos volverían al pasar.

Sin embargo…

-Me duele…- apretó más fuerte su cabeza, mientras una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos –Me duele mucho…- empezó a gemir. –Ita-chan yo se que es difícil entender… por que west recuperó sus memorias, pero juntos…-

-¡No, no es eso!- gritó el italiano con fuerza -¡La cabeza me duele mucho!- empezó a llorar –Siento que me va a explotar- Prusia miro asombrado al italiano, ¿No estaba diciendo el termino "dolor" con respecto a sus sentimientos? – ¡Italia-kun resiste!- intentó incorporar al italiano, pero era imposible. Italia se encontraba doblegado completamente a causa del dolor. -¡No me hables!- gritó. -¿¡Japón que rayos le pasa a Italia!- exclamó asustado –¡Ssshhh!- lo calló -No losé…- habló en voz baja –Posiblemente sea a causa de la caída que tuvo y hasta ahorita le esta dando efecto- lo miro seriamente.

Pero el dolor de Italia aumento, empezando a moverse de un lado hacia otro bruscamente. Era un dolor horrible, era como si miles de punzadas lo atacaran seguidamente. El escuchar, mover e inclusive respirar le provocaba malestar en él. No podía resistirlo. –Japón…- lloraba –Ayúdame…- apretó con más fuerza su cabeza mientras se colocaba en posición fetal. Pero el nipón no sabía que hacer respecto a eso. Se sentía inútil. Prussia en un acto precipitación salió de la habitación.

Las sabanas empezaron a enrollarse alrededor del país. No podía más aguantarlo. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas mientras contraía su cuerpo. Lo único que pensaba era en intentar disminuir el dolor pero era imposible, nada servía para desvanecerlo. –Basta…- sollozó –Basta…- gimió. Japón asustado, se acercó al italiano y lo levantó con cuidado. –Italia-kun tienes que soportarlo, recuerda que eres un país- dijo un tanto alterado pero sin perder la calma. Pero era más inaguantable, el italiano no se contuvo. -¡Bastaaaaaaa!- gritó fuertemente.

Y como sí fuera una bomba, todo estalló en mil pedazos.

Un sin fin de imágenes bombardearon la mente de Italia. Había recuperado las memorias de ese día. Cada imagen, cada sentimiento, cada lágrima, lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, las memorias de Alemania, los demás países, la visita a Venecia, cuando huyó con Japón y ocurrió el accidente que tuvo, Alemania cargándolo... Todo recordó en un instante. Pero más principalmente, aquel sentimiento que nació dentro de él. Italia, se incorporó lentamente, mientras que dentro de su mente repasaba cada memoria. Se sentía tan raro, recuperar aquello que solo sucedió hace dos días. Era una sensación tan extraña, que; estando en el presente lleguen de golpe. ¿De golpe?, Italia abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Italia sintió la misma sensación que Alemania en ese día.

El día que recuperó por completo sus memorias.

-Alemania…- empezó a respirar rápido como si tuviera miedo. Necesitaba verlo -¡Alemania!- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Pero al hacer contacto sus pies en el suelo, sintió como si miles de agujas los pincharan debido a sus lesiones; pero no lo detuvo. -¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!- caminaba con esfuerzo hacia la puerta. Comprendió en ese justo momento, que se había precipitado, agitado y no se había percatado o por lo menos puesto a pensar, como se sentía Alemania. Era otra de las cosas cuales, gracias a su necedad y egoísmo; no había pensado. -¡Alemania…!- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, los pies le estaban matando de tan heridos que estaban. -¡Italia-kun detente!- Japón se interpuso delante de él. -¡Te estas lastimando más!- exclamó mientras lo sostenía. -¡No me importa!- intento empujar al japonés que se interponía entre la puerta y el, pero el japonés no lo permitía -¡Déjame ver a Alemania!- lloró desesperado, pero le negó la salida.

-¡Italia!- se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Los dos países voltearon al mismo tiempo -¡No west! ¡No entres!- era la voz de Prussia. -¡Déjame pasar Prussia!- dijo molesta la voz. Se notaba alterada -¡Italia! ¡Italia!- gritaba fuertemente su voz. Era Alemania quien se encontraba al otro lado. Al escuchar su voz, y el modo en que lo llamaba; sintió como su corazón se estremecía un poco y retrocedió. Japón miro al italiano quien de repente había dejado de hacer esfuerzo y lo soltó. El rostro de Italia se encontraba ruborizado y sus ojos brillaban fuertemente mientras divagaba su vista. –Ve, ve, ve…- empezó a repetir seguidamente su muletilla y también como con sus manos empezó a jugar, abriéndolas y cerrándolas mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Se estaba comportando raro. El japonés continuó viendo los movimientos de Italia, comprendiéndolos y analizándolos. Entonces de la nada, el nipón soltó una pequeña risilla. Había comprendido. Italia estaba nervioso, pero no por miedo. Si no, por saber que el alemán se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. En otras palabras, se estaba comportando como un "joven enamorado" al no saber como actuar si se mira frente a frente con la persona que quiere. –Prussia- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió solo un poco para poder tener contacto con el país. –Ah, dime Japón- dijo sonrientemente. Se encontraba aplicando una llave alrededor del cuello de su hermano para retenerlo. -¡Que me sueltes!- se sacudía fuertemente el alemán –Italia esta bien- rió un poco – Fue una falsa alarma, así que llévate a tu hermano- sonrío. Alemania y Prussia no creyeron lo que acababa de decir si claramente, hace unos momentos; Italia empezó a quejarse de un terrible dolor. –Solo Italia-kun esta pasando por un momento "bochornoso"- guiño un ojo el pelinegro. –No entiendo- comentó Prussia mientras soltaba a su hermano. Alemania, confundido; miró al japonés. -¿No me estas mintiendo?- susurró. Japón solo negó con su cabeza –Es la verdad, lo juró como el hombre japonés que soy- sonrió –Así que le pido que se vaya Alemania-san- miró hacia atrás, el italiano se encontraba sentado en su cama. –Italia va a estar bien-

Alemania, aún preocupado, decidió resignarse y hacer lo que le pidió el país. –Confiare en ti…- suspiro un poco triste, marchándose, no sin antes hacer un intento de ver hacía el interior de la habitación. Pero no pudo ver nada ya que solo estaba abierto muy poco. Prussia, observo como se marchaba su hermano un tanto angustiado de ese lugar y miró con un poco de indignación a Japón. –Si esto es una broma- cruzó sus brazos- -No me agrada…- Japón, sin dejar de sonreír abrió la puerta para que entrara. –Al contrario, es algo muy hermoso- Prussia miró al país ¿Cómo que "hermoso", si hace rato Italia se quejaba del dolor? Entró a la habitación mientras se cerraba la puerta. -¿Entonces de que se trata?- suspiro. –Mire a Italia-kun por favor- dijo serenamente. Los awesomes ojos rojos del prusiano se posaron sobre el italiano. Se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo hacia el piso y con sus pies balanceándose como un columpio. Aún continuaba jugando con sus manos y su rostro se encontraba totalmente roja. Para Prusia, para su la critica de su awesomes persona; Italia se encontraba comportando como un niño que hizo algo vergonzoso. –Um…- continuó viéndolo detenidamente. Entonces dio un respingón -¡Espera!- volteó hacia el japonés -¿¡No me estarás diciendo… !-señaló con su dedo al joven país. Japón solo río.

-¡Kesesesesese!- soltó una risa -¡Esto es tan awesome como yo!- se encamino hasta la cama del italiano y se sentó a su lado izquierdo. -¿Ita-chan que es lo que sucede?- le miró con alegría –Incluso pude escuchar tus gritos llamando a mi hermano- rodeó su cuello con su brazo. –No… no lo sé…- tartamudeó un poco sin poder dejar de moverse –Me paralice…- susurró en voz baja. Prussia solo sonrió mientras le dirigía una calida mirada. -¿Acaso es por que escuchaste a mi hermano gritar tu nombre con tanta fuerza?- dijo dulcemente. Las mejillas de Italia se tornaron más rojas. –No entiendo… por que me puse así… siendo que lo quería ver…- dijo nerviosamente. El nipón, al ver la reacción del joven país; no pudo sentirse enternecido y se colocó a su lado derecho. –Eso se llama _**"L'amore"**_- dijo sonriente. Italia dio un pequeño salto al escuchar eso, que incluso su rulo se paralizo. -¡Ja… Japón!- miró totalmente apenado al japonés. -¿¡Qué es lo que dices!- sacudió sus brazos fuertemente. -¡No digas esas cosas por favor…! ¡Aparte… yo… ah… este, yo siempre…!- empezó a ponerse más nervioso, realmente estaba cohibido -¡Lo eh… lo eh… ama…!- empezó a temblar más fuerte de tanta pena, que no le permitió hablar.

Prussia y Japón rieron al mismo tiempo mientras rodeaban al italiano con sus brazos.

-Realmente, has vuelto Ita-chan- sonrió el peliplateado –Y con una nueva esperanza- el nipón abrazo fuertemente al pelicastaño, realmente estaba agradecido de que Italia haya vuelto con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. No era aquel, opaco y sin vida que tenía desde que empezó todo este lió. Si no un brillo especial, un brillo; que contenían los ojos de Alemania cuando regresaron sus memorias. Por ello, Prussia rió de felicidad.

Poco a poco, un Italia iba renaciendo.

-¿Nueva esperanza?- dijo confundido nuestro Italia, ya que no comprendía por que se comportaban de ese modo con él. Debería estar molesto por su comportamiento. -¿A que te refieres?- lo miró confundido. Japón lo soltó de su abrazo y lo miro fijamente -¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?- dijo sorprendido. Italia negó con su cabeza. –Bueno…- suspiró y sonrió. Tenía que comprender que era la misma Italia despistada de siempre –Me refiero a que…- Pero el sonido de alguien subiendo con desesperación las escaleras lo distrajo. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Venecianooooo!- entró escandalosamente a la habitación Romano. La Italia del sur se encontraba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. -¡Maldito bastardo me tenías preocupado!- se tiró llorando al regazo de su hermano -¿¡Qué te crees haciéndome esto a mi estúpido!- apenas se le entendía lo que decía por lo tan fuerte que lloraba. Italia, un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano; colocó sus manos arriba de la cabeza de este. –Oni-chan…- susurró un tanto apenado ¿Realmente había hecho sentir tan mal a su hermano? –Yo, yo lo siento…- se disculpó tristemente. Romano continuaba llorando en el regazo de él mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Estaba destrozado. –Perdón…- dijo bajamente –Realmente es mi culpa todo esto…- agacho su cabeza, se sentí tan idiota.

Romano, indignado; levantó su cabeza y miró molesto a su hermano. -¡Claro que es toda tu maldita culpa!- lloró mientras golpeaba las piernas de Veneciano -¿¡Acaso me ibas a dejar con toda esa cosa de tu estúpido festival!- gritó.

Una áspera sensación se sintió en toda la habitación. –Oye Romano…- habló Prussia -¿Porqué… no eres más considerado con tu hermano?...- realmente no sabía que decir. Romano había dicho algo realmente que no iba al caso. Sus lágrimas fueran una mentira, no le importaba su hermano; le importaba la carga que le iban a dejar si Veneciano no apareciera. – ¡Oni-chan eso es muy cruel!- chilló de la nada Italia -¡Y yo que pensé por un momento que me querías mucho!- empezó a llorar. -¡Pero tú eres un maldito por que me dejaste con todo esto!- lloraba al mismo ritmo que su hermano. -¡Pero Oni-chan!- gimió -¡Tu me hiciste creer que realmente me querías!- Como si fueran dos niños chiquitos, las dos Italias se encontraban a llorando fuertemente, una más fuerte que la otra o tal vez al mismo nivel.

Solo Japón y Prussia sonrieron. Sabían que a partir de ahora, todo iría bien.

-Ahh…- se escucho un gran suspiro en la habitación –Romano ¿Porqué siempre no me haces caso?- Los dos Italias y los otros dos países voltearon hacia. No era más que el país de la pasión. España.

-¡España-nii-chan!- dejo de llorar Veneciano y sonrió. –Ah… Romano…- se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba la Italia del sur y lo levantó del suelo como si pesara como una pluma. –Te dije que no molestaras a tu hermano- dijo un tanto molesto -¿Por qué nunca le haces caso al jefe?- lo soltó suavemente. -¡Cállate bastardo!- chasqueó sus dientes -¡Tu no eres nadie para que me andes dando ordenes!- empezó a golpearlo en el brazo con fuerza. –Ahh, nunca cambiaras Romano…- alzo sus hombros y suspiro. -¡España! ¡Pensé que te quedarías allá afuera con los demás!- se levantó de la cama el prusiano y se colocó al lado del castaño. –Ha claro que no- sonrió –De hecho, vine aquí ya que Romano salió corriendo- señaló al italiano que aún le continuaba pegando en el hombro -Cuando le dijiste a Alemania lo que le estaba pasando a Ita-chan- dirigió su vista hacia Italia. –Sabes Ita-chan- se hincó justo al frente de Italia y lo miró fijamente. Veneciano lo miraba con curiosidad –Romano lloraba como un pequeño niño al enterarse de que te habías escapado de tu casa- sonrió -¡Eeeh! ¿Enserio?- abrió sus ojos de par en par –Por supuesto- rió –Estaba taaan preocupado por ti, que llamo a todos los países que existen y sabidos por haber para saber tu paradero-

Los ojos de Veneciano empezaron a brillar y unas lagrimitas de emoción salieron de sus ojos. -¿¡Es eso cierto Nii-chan!- gritó efusivamente hacia su hermano, realmente se encontraba conmovido ¡Su hermano se había preocupado por él! Romano, con su cara totalmente ruborizada; empezó a temblar. -¡Que… que cosas dices… idiota!- tartamudeaba -¡Eso es más que una mentira!- cruzó sus brazos -¿Yo preocuparme por ti?- bufó – ¡Ni muerto lo haría!- hizo un puchero. -¿Romano pero que estas diciendo?- arqueó una ceja el español -¡Pero si estabas más histérico que el mismo Alemania!- sacudió su cabeza –Y eso que Alemania es el principal que se preocupa por Ita-chan- Italia, se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario de España.

-¡Chi! ¡Eso es mentira!- no dejo su posición a la defensiva. –Digas lo que digas…- suspiro y se levantó del suelo –Tu quieres en verdad mucho a Ita-chan ¿Quieres que les diga a todos, como le llorabas a tu hermano cuando eras solo un pequeño país?- le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Romano. Este solo se quedo callado haciendo pucheros.-Era de imaginarse- cerró sus ojos –Pero ese no es el punto en esta situación- los volvió a abrir y miró a Italia. –Ita-chan, no vuelvas a pegarnos esos sustos ¿Vale?- acarició el cabello de Veneciano. –Lo bueno es que tu estas aquí de nuevo con nosotros- volteó a ver a Prussia, Japón y al aún avergonzado Romano.

Italia solo agachó su cabeza.

-Lo siento…- murmuró -¡Vamos no tienes que ponerte así Ita-chan!- exclamó Prussia –Estas sano y a salvo-

-¡Ese no es el caso!- gritó la Italia del norte. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, mientras respiraba un poco hondo, realmente el italiano; no entendí por que estaban ahí todos. Tan alegres y contentos. El solo quería… que se enojaran con él, por todos los líos que han causado -¡Los he hecho meter en problemas!- elevó de nuevo su cabeza -¡Solo he hecho que se preocupen por un idiota como yo! ¡A Japón, a Prussia y a… Alemania…!- sollozó un poco. -¿Por qué no están enojados conmigo? ¡Deberían regañarme!- gimió –No deberían estar aquí tan alegres ni bromeando…- susurró con tristeza. Los países, guardaron silencio y miraron al italiano.

–Por que eso no nos importa Ita-chan - susurró suavemente el español. Italia hizo un leve respingo

–Ciertamente- añadió el japonés –Puede que nos hayas dado un buen susto y preocupación- -¡Pero eso no significa que estemos molestos contigo!- sonrió el prusiano –Nosotros entendemos que estas pasando ahorita estúpido hermano menor…- habló bajamente –Pero de algo es seguro… esta… estamos… feli…li… felices… que estés bien… bastardo… Y te vamos a apoyar- volteó su rostro rápidamente Romano, ya que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado al decir esas palabras. –Y te aseguro… que el estúpido macho patatas esta igual…-

Italia, había quedado estupefacto. Miró a cada uno de los países que estaban al entorno de él. No lo estaban mirando con desprecio, si no con comprensión. Él realmente pensaba, que se encontraba solo. Desdé el momento en que Sacro Imperio Romano desapareció, nadie le había extendido la mano para apoyarlo. En vez de eso, querían que lo olvidara. Dentro de sí mismo, creó una imagen de cada país erróneo. Que solamente, lo que les convenía lo aceptaban y lo que no ignoraban. Por eso también no le importo el huir, solo pensaba en sí mismo y en esa persona. En las demás no, por aquel suceso que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pero estaba mal. En este momento, lo comprobó.

Sintió como su corazón se sentía oprimido por un fuerte sentimiento, haciendo que empezara a llorar. Lloraba con fuerza y de su boca, salían aquellas emociones que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Como si fuera un acto de reacción, Romano, España, Prussia y Japón abrazaron al italiano.

–Ahora tienes algo muy importante que hacer Italia-kun…- sonrió el japonés separándose de el. –Tienes que encargarte de tu festival- Aún llorando Italia, observo al nipón –Pero…- gimió mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas –Alemania…- lloraba -¡No te preocupes por mi West! ¡El awesomes de yo se encargara de él!- gritó entusiastamente. –Aparte, el seguro entenderá todo, así que no te preocupes- guiño su ojo awesomente. –Aparte hay tiempo para todo Ita-chan- sonrió el español –Todo ira bien-

Italia, cerró sus ojos. Con sus muñecas, enjuago sus lágrimas de sus ojos e intento calmarse. Lentamente, con un poquito de temor, sonrió levemente. Tenía que confiar. Una seguridad crecía.

Así que, confiaría en sus palabras.

. . . . . . .

Una cuchara de plástico de color verde brillante, fue enterrada en un pequeño bote de gelato de chocolate. Se enterró un poco en él y se sacó un poco en la cuchara que fue llevada a la boca. Al pasarse el bocado fue nuevamente al bote y tomó un poco más. Pero esta vez la cuchara se quedo en la boca del italiano. Italia se encontraba detrás de unas cortinas rojas, comiendo un poco de gelato para pasar la ansiedad. Por alguna razón se sentía ansioso. Sacó la cuchara de su boca y la lleno de gelato de nuevo. Aún no sabía, como fue convencido para que terminara haciendo la bienvenida y la inauguración del festival.

Incluso, se ve encontraba como si no le hubiera pasado nada. En vez de estar en su cama, estaba vestido, con un elegante smoking negro, con una camiseta de color blanco antiguo, unos elegantes mocasines cafés (Que por cierto, estaban rellenos de algodón para que los pies de Italia no se lastimaran más) y usa un pequeño moño negro. Solo continuaba usando las vendas de en su pecho. Que también ya no le dolía tanto. Las ventajas de ser un país. Pero aun así, se sentía muy ansioso.

¿Cómo era posible, que este pasando todo como sí nada? Aparte, ¿Qué pasaría con Alemania? Aún no había arreglado ese asunto personalmente con él. Lo único que recuerda, era ese momento bajo la lluvia; donde lo levantó del suelo y le dijo que él era lo más importante que él tenía. Italia, empezó a ahogarse con el gelato al recordarlo y empezó a temblar. Ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, aquella sensación; que Japón le había dicho que era "Amor", pero para el italiano era algo con ironía ¿Como puede pasar eso siendo que ya lo ama? –Aaaaah- sacudió su cabello con su mano libre -¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?- chilló –Ni siquiera se lo que debo hacer- suspiro y comió un poco más de gelato –Ni mucho menos, como voy a reaccionar ante Alemania- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-¡Hey Ita-chan! ¿Ya estas listo para salir a hacer tu gran escena?- una voz animada se escucho detrás de bambalinas. Era Prussia. Quien por cierto, también se encontraba usando un traje de vestir, de color azul marino. Una camiseta blanca, corbata azul cielo y unos zapatos negros.. -¡Prussia! ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí?- dejó el bote de gelato en una caja y caminó hacia él. –Pase V.I.P A.W.E.S.O.M.E- guiño el ojo –Mentira- rió -Solo quería verte para saber como te sientes- apoyo una mano en el hombro del Italia –Bien- sonrió mientras agacha su mirada. –Ya veo- suspiró –Por cierto, ya hablé con mi hermano. Yo se que te interesa más eso que esta cosa- sonrió. Italia rápidamente elevó su cabeza para escuchar con atención. –No te preocupes, el esta bien. Comprendió que tenías que hacer esto y que no lo podías dejar pendiente- suspiro –Ya sabes como es mi west- alzó sus hombros –Adora esas cosas de "cumplir", "responsabilidad" y etc, etc- giró su mano. Italia suspiro –Grazie- y agacho su cabeza. –Realmente… quiero encontrarme ya con Alemania y arreglar todo esto- sonrió bajamente.

-Ita-chan solo ten paciencia- lo miró a los ojos –Aparte, tienes que verte elegante para todas aquellas señoritas que mueren por verte- chasqueó sus dedos –Ya me contaron por ahí, que eres un rompecorazones cuando es este festival- le dio unos leves golpes con el codo en el hombro del italiano. –A mi ya no me interesa eso Prussia- cerró sus ojos el pelicastaño. -¡Kesesesesesese! Pues si, como ya tienes en tu anzuelo a mi west; pues ya no te interesa- rió fuertemente. -¡Prussiaaa!- gritó avergonzado Italia. -¡No digas esas cosas por favor!- se ruborizó. -¡Ita-chan se apena! ¡Que lindo!- salió corriendo de ahí, pero antes de irse se detuvo de golpe y miró al italiano. -¡Oh por cierto! ¡Mi hermano esta entre toda esa multitud, así que tendrás a un valioso espectador!- y desapareció de la vista del italiano. Italia, se quedo petrificado. ¿Alemania, entre el público? Veneciano empezó a imaginarse a la gente y que una de ellas era esa persona. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sentir fuertemente esa ansiedad. Ahora si, ya no sabía que iba a hacer.

Prussia se escabullo para salir detrás de las bambalinas e encaminarse a los palcos principales del teatro. Para ser más precisos en donde se encontraban, la inauguración se iba a efectuar a en el teatro_** "La Fenice" **_uno de los más bellos teatros y famoso de Venecia y toda Europa. Si quieres elegancia y refines; ese era el lugar perfecto. Al salir de las bambalinas corrió por todas las hileras de asientos forrados de terciopelo rojo y también a la gente que buscaba un buen asiento para ver la bienvenida. Llegó hasta la entrada principal donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir hacia los palcos. Empezó a subir hasta a los más privilegiados de los palcos, el que daba cara a cara hacia el escenario. Ahí se encontró con los demás países quienes también se encontraban vestidos elegantemente. -¡Kesese! ¡Que nadie tomé el asiento de en medio por que ahí van los más awesomes!- rió mientras se encaminaba hacia ese lugar. –Lo siento, pero ya te lo gane amigo mío- se apuró el español a tomar el lugar. -¡Ja eso lo dices por que eres un celoso por no ser como yo!- rió y sin importarle el lugar se acomodó a un lado de España. Japón quien se encontraba en los más separados de los asientos, recorrió unos cuantos y se sentó al lado del prusiano. –Prussia-san ¿Cómo se encuentra Italia-kun?- dijo con seriedad. Prussia, quien se encontraba maravillado viendo el teatro con el mínimo detalle; volteó a ver al nipón. –Bien, solo que ahora esta muy nervioso- sonrió -¿Por qué?- dijo curioso el japonés -¡Le dije que mi hermano iba a estar entre la audiencia!- rió con fuerza. -¡Estúpido!- recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza por parte de la Italia del sur quien apenas estaba llegando a los palcos. -¡Ahora se encontrara más nervioso mi tonto hermano y arruinara todo!- se sentó aun lado de España molesto. -¡No me golpees que de mi rostro es lo que me da de comer!- se sobó el lugar donde lo golpeó. -¡Estúpido! Ahora debe estar como un idiota buscándolo entre la gente- cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas. –Pero…- llevó su mano al mentón Japón. -¿Cómo va ser posible que lo noté si toda la gente esta usando disfraces?-

Los países se asomaron por la barda. Tenían razón. Había algunas personas que entraban vestidos de etiqueta. Pero otros, entraban vestidos con mascaras y trajes victorianos; tal como consistía el carnaval. -¡Oh!- exclamó Prussia. –Bueno ahí yo ya no se nada- suspiró -¿A que te refieres?- lo miró España. –Bueno- puso una pose pensativa –West había también pensado eso de que si, Italia lo mirará; se pondría nervioso. Por eso me menciono que estaría entre la audiencia; pero no se si se iría disfrazado o normal- sonrió.

-Bueno…- bufó Romano –Por lo menos no creo que mi hermano sea capaz de verlo de esa manera- se relajo un poco. –De hecho si él ya esta entre nosotros, no lo logró ubicar- España se seguía asomando por la barda. –Solo espero que Italia-kun se encuentre mejor- suspiro el japonés. –Aún siento que tiene un poco de miedo- agacho su mirada. España, Prussia y Romano se miraron entre sí, se sonrieron mutuamente; y rodearon al país. Japón, confuso; los miro fijamente. Pero de la nada, comenzaron hacerle cosquillas. -¡No digas eso ni de broma!- dijeron al uníoslo. El país solo se reía fuertemente.

Italia se encontraba como un león enjaulado. Caminando de un lado al otro desesperadamente. Las palabras de Prussia se habían aferrado a su mente. "Alemania esta ahí" "¡Alemania esta ahí!" se repetía ese pensamiento seguidamente. -¡Waaaah no, no, no pienses en eso!- se sacudía su cabello desarreglándose completamente. -¡Japón no sabe lo que dice! ¡Claro que lo que tengo no se llama nervios de "Amor"! ¡Solo es… ansiedad!- gritó -¡Si, si, si! ¡Es ansiedad!- exclamó efusivamente intentado convencerse así mismo. -¡Jejejeje! Aparte, ¡Es irónico! Yo siempre he querido y amado a Alemania- se ruborizó -¡Así que no puede ser eso!- continuaba caminando de un lado al otro. Realmente se encontraba ansioso. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta que su supervisor se encontraba aun lado de él. –Italia- lo llamó con cierta timidez -¿¡Qué!- gritó fuertemente, que el supervisor dio un salto. -¡Wuah supervisor disculpe!- lo abrazó fuertemente al darse cuenta que era él. -¡Disculpe no quería asustarte!- lo apretó con más fuerza. –Veneciano… esta bien…- intento calmarlo ya que lo estaba abrazando cada vez más fuerte. –Suéltame por favor… ya vamos a empezar…- dijo dificultosamente ya que no podía respirar. Italia, al escucharlo; lo soltó y se alejo un poco de él. –Ahh Veneciano ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa amigo?- sonrió un poco –Mira, estas totalmente despeinado y con tu ropa mal acomodada- empezó a arreglar uno que otro cabello que tenia rebelde y le acomodó con cuidado el moño. Italia solo agacho su mirada. -¿Sucede algo?- murmuró el superior –No nada, no te preocupes- sonrió inocentemente y miró hacia el escenario. Camino un poco y se asomó un poco sobre las cortinas, solo lo bastante para que solo un ojo pudiera observar todo el teatro. Miró como las personas se apuraban para poder tomar las primeras hileras, mientras que otras; preferían subir a los palcos. Cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiro -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto?- sonrió y volteó a ver a su jefe –Yo llevo mucho tiempo que he perdido la cuenta…- rió levemente y se volteó nuevamente hacia el escenario. -Pero tú creo que llevas apenas de 5 años- susurró suavemente. –Veneciano…- el joven miró con cierta preocupación a su compañero. ¿De que se supone de que esta hablando? Pareciese que estaba intentando buscar un tema de conversación para distraerlo. Pero era imposible. Ya que él llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo al italiano y sabía, que en ese momento; Italia no se encontraba bien.

-Italia, sabes…- sobó un poco su cabeza –Si tienes algo que decirme, yo puedo…- -¡No hay tiempo!- gritó alegremente, interrumpiendo su acto de solidarismo -¡Ya va a empezar! ¡Ya apagaron las luces!- la actitud del italiano cambio repentinamente, y en un acto fugaz; tomó la mano de su supervisor. -¡Espera Veneciano no tan rápido!- gritó el superior. Ambos corrieron al centro del escenario justamente donde había una "X" en el centro y tomaron sus posiciones. Un técnico, corrió al lado de Italia y le entrego un micrófono y otro al supervisor. –Ya saben, si tienen fallas avísennos- guiño el ojo –Cuando salga del escenario las cortinas se abrirán y todo comenzara- sonrió y salió de ahí. -¡Veeeee! ¡Que emoción!- batió sus brazos Italia, realmente se encontraba animado. El joven miró al italiano, pudo ver como había recobrado sus ánimos y actitud de felicidad, que le produjo un largo suspiro. –Seguramente era un momento de nerviosismo…- se dijo a sí mismo. Un sonido fuerte se escucho en todo el escenario y las cortinas empezaron abrirse. Unos aplausos acompañaron el abrir de las cortinas y la presentación de los anfitriones. –Dios, son muchos ¿No crees?- dijo levemente el supervisor y miró de reojo al italiano. Este se encontraba serio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pareciese que había visto un fantasma. -¿Veneciano?- susurró mientras sonreía para que nadie se diera cuenta que le estaba hablando al país. Pero no reaccionaba. -¡Veneciano!- gritó bajamente, pero el italiano aún así no reaccionaba. Parecía que había entrado en transe. -¡Ah! ¿Qué?- reacción finalmente Italia, miró sorprendido al supervisor. Este le hacía gestos con la cara señalándole hacia el frente. Italia volteó y ahora comprendía que sucedía. Las cortinas se habían abierto de par en par y los espectadores esperaban.

-¡Aaah!- se acercó el micrófono -¡Chao soy Italia!- dijo sonrientemente –Italia… eso ya lo saben…- dijo entre dientes -¿Ah enserio?- le preguntó sin despegarse el micrófono de su boca haciendo que la gente lo escuchara y se riera un poco. -¡Bueno, bienvenidos sean todos a este maravilloso evento que celebramos día con día!- gritó alegremente –Veneciano…- dijo tímidamente y un poco nervioso por el micrófono el supervisor –Se celebra cada año…- un gota de sudor recorrió su frente. -¡Veeee es cierto!- exclamó. La gente volvió a reír. -¡No importa!- rió -¡Mientras toda esta gente tan linda venga a visitarnos desde muy, muy lejos!- guiño su ojo alegremente. –Eso tienes razón- dijo ya con confianza su co-anfitrión. Al parecer Italia ya se estaba adentrando el papel de Host. -¿Pero por que mejor no le explicas de que va este carnaval?- miró fijamente al país –Tu que eres el gran país donde se organiza todo esto- sonrió. -¡Por supuesto!- dijo alegremente.

-Pero primero que nada, déjame ver cuantos vinieron ahora- rió y corrió al frente del escenario donde podría verlos con más cuidado. -¿Seguro? ¡Son demasiados!- dijo un tanto nervioso. El italiano, casi llegando a la barda, empezó a mirar desde el principio de todas las hileras de los asientos que se encontraban delante de él. Con mucho detalle y sin procurar saltarse uno.

Era una mentira eso de contar cuantos habían venido. Solo estaba buscando a una persona en especial.

Para no levantar sospecha, Italia sonreía y a una que otra persona le sonreía y lo saludaba. Era imposible que evitara un asiento aún que estuviera vació, ya que se sabía todos los asientos habidos y por haber. Podía ver como la gente, que se encontraban vestidas de etiqueta o con disfraces, lo miraba con curiosidad y pensativa, realmente les llamaba la atención que se pusiera a contar a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. –No esta…- dijo en voz baja al terminar de revisar lo asientos y continúo con los palcos. También allá arriba, había personas vestidas elegantemente y uno que otro traje de carnaval, pero aún que tuvieran esos trajes la gente; se podía saber quien era. Y ninguna, a la vista del italiano; era Alemania. Recorrió las cinco hileras de palcos que había desde arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda e inclusive; llegó a ver a los demás países que le sonreían y lo saludaban. Excepto Romano… que sabía las intenciones de su hermano.

Al terminar de revisar todos los asientos, suspiro. No estaba, al parecer fue una mentira por parte de Prussia; ya que sabía muy bien como se sentía él en ese momento. De repente sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, pero no sabía el porque. -¿Y bien?- se le acercó el joven -¿Cuántos son en total?- recargó una mano en el hombro del italiano. -¡Veee, lo olvide!- rió el pobre -¡Y eso que había revisado cada palco y asiento!- hizo un puchero. –Vamos, vamos ¡No te desanimes!- sonrió –Así que por favor, se amable y cuéntale a nuestros invitados la historia de este maravilloso carnaval- extendió su brazo y señalo a todos los presentes.

Italia sonrió y se acercó el micrófono a su boca -¡Pues verán!- empezó a hablar –Este carnaval surgió cuando a veces los de la nobleza querían divertirse…- hizo una pausa –Solían… disfrazarse para… me… mezclarse…- empezó a bajar el volumen de su voz hasta quedar completamente en silencio. Los espectadores esperaron a que el italiano volviese a retomar la historia del carnaval, pero no sucedió. –Veneciano…- susurró preocupado el supervisor -¿Qué pasa…? ¡Veneciano…!- lo sacudió levemente.

Pero Italia, se había quedado mudo. A lo lejos, no muy cerca de la entrada principal del teatro, una silueta negra se recargaba sobre un pilar. No podía ser ¡Había revisado demasiado bien todo los rincones del teatro! Debía ser por la presión de lo que había sucedido… Realmente había sido mala idea salir de la cama. El italiano se talló ambos ojos y volvió a observar bien ese punto. Aún estaba ahí esa silueta, poco a poco su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y en su cara empezó a salir un leve rubor. Se forzó un poco más y se enfocó en esa figura, rezando; de que no fuera él.

Sobre el pilar, se recargaba una persona con los brazos cruzados; se encontraba disfrazado. Se encontraba usando una mascara muy extraña. Era una mascara plateada con pequeñas incrustaciones en ella que le tapaba el rostro a partir de su nariz hasta su frente pero, en vez de terminar ahí la mascara; se encontraba como una especie de velo negro corto que le cubría por completo tu cabello y terminaba al ras de su hombros. Solo se podía observar la mitad de su cara y ni siquiera sus ojos se podían ver, ya que también estaba cubierto. Su ropa era muy medieval, como si fuese una especie de caballero. Traía puesto un traje de color negro, el saco tenía hombreras barbudas que le colgaban también unos pequeños cordeles y también tenia una cola larga hasta las rodillas. De camiseta, usaba una camisa de blanca y como adorno un pañuelo que era sujetado por una joya ovalada roja.

Entonces, como si supiera que lo estaba viendo; la persona sonrió calidamente.  
Italia, al verlo sonreír; sintió como su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Ahí estaba él. Ahí estaba Alemania.

-Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve…-el cuerpo de Italia se puso a temblar por completo. Su mano sentía como el micrófono tomaba un peso demasiado pesado e inclusive un calor masivo hizo que empezará a sudar. Pero ahí estaba, parado; petrificado sin dejar de ver a esa persona que aún continuaba sonriente. Su corazón latía fuertemente, el rubor fue creciendo hasta cubrir su cara por completo y comenzó a respirar fuertemente. -Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve…- no dejaba de pronunciar su muletilla. Era signo de que se encontraba en pánico.

-¡Oye Veneciano! ¡Continúa!- le susurró en el oído su supervisor, quien se encontraba preocupado de que su compañero arruinara la bienvenida -¡No puedes quedarte así vamos di algo!- empezó a sacudirlo levemente. Pero Italia no podía despegar sus ojos de Alemania. Aún que no podía ver su rostro ni mucho menos sus ojos, sentía como esa mirada penetrante lo miraba con calidez. Entonces, el alemán empezó a caminar con mucha seguridad y lentamente hacia el escenario. -¡Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve, ve!- empezó a temblar más fuerte conforme veía acercarse el alemán, que hasta tiro el micrófono. No quería que se acercara más, se encontraba realmente asustado, temeroso y lo más principalmente, nervioso. Intentaba calmarse ¿Por qué había razón para entrar en pánico? Era solo Alemania. Pero cada paso que daba este, sentía como su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. -¡Dios Italia reacciona!- lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo desesperado. -¡Ve, ve, ve!- exclamó nerviosamente… entró en crisis.

-¡Ya no lo soportooooooooooooooo !- y en acto de desesperación salió corriendo tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieran. -¡Veneciano!-gritó molesto el supervisor ante el acto del país. La gente comenzó a comentar lo que había sucedido, mientras que a lo lejos, en los palcos; se podía oír la voz de Prussia gritando "¡Se los dije!" con gran burla.

. . . . . . . . . .

Una persona dio un pequeño suspiro y se recargó en una pared. Se encontraba cansado de estar esperando tanto tiempo. Más por las cosas que cargaba consigo, que eran unas cajas de plásticos llenas de utensilios y en su brazo que se encontraba doblado, llevaba unos largos retazos de tela azul cielo para que no se arrugaran. Se levantó de la pared y recorrió un largo pasillo hasta el fondo donde se encontraba una ventana. Al ver hacia fuera, pudo ver como cientos de personas se encontraban preparando el gran salón donde se organizaría la fiesta de bienvenida. Preparando las mesas, cubriéndolas con manteles blancos y, como centro de mesa; un par de velas rojas aromáticas. Eran muchas mesas y poco tiempo.

Volvió a suspirar, y con cuidado llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ya que le molestaba un poco. De repente, un sonido se empezó a escuchar fuertemente. Con cuidado, soltó las cajas de plástico que cargaba en el suelo y rápidamente metió su mano al bolsillo, sacando su celular y lo colocó en su oreja para contestar.

-¿Aló?- dijo con cierta sensualidad –Hablas con Francia-dijo pícaramente mientras sonreía. Pero esa sonrisa no iba a durar mucho, ya que de izo facto su cara hizo un gesto de desagrado. -¡Llevo más de 3 horas esperándolo y aun llega!- gritó molesto –Me dijeron, "Después del evento te lo enviaremos"- arremedó -¿Pero acaso lo veo aquí? Nooooo- dijo irónicamente, chasqueo los dientes y espero la respuesta de quien le habló. –Sí, ya casi terminan de adornar el salón- se encamino hacia la ventana. –Ahorita mismo me encuentro en los cuartos privados del segundo piso que tiene- cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse –Tal como quedamos- suspiro.

-Claro, también traje mis cosas conmigo- volteó a ver las caja que dejo en el suelo –No pude terminarlo por que había quedado con él para que se lo probara y cerrar las vastillas- se rascó un poco la cabeza. –Pero, al parecer creo que va querer entrar desnudo- dijo un poco molesto.

Guardo un poco de silencio y presto atención.

-¿Seguro que me lo voy a encontrar aquí?- comentó incrédulo y espero la respuesta –Esta bien- sonrió –Voy de inmediato y luego te vuelvo a llamar- suspiro –Mándale mis saludos a la dulzura de España, que pronto vera a su papi Francia- guiño un ojo sensualmente – ¡No tienes que ponerte celoso Prussia! También hay un pedazo de Francia para ti- lanzó un beso. –Adiou- dijo sonrientemente y guardo su celular.  
Caminó hacia su caja, la levantó y caminó de regreso ese gran pasillo. Como había dicho antes, se encontraba en el segundo piso de un gran salón de Venecia, específicamente en los cuartos VIP.

Francia, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la primera habitación que era como una especie de recamara. Como pudo, giró la perilla dorada de la puerta y entró a la habitación. Prendió el switch de la luz y quedo maravillado con la habitación. Parecía como una habitación de un rey o reina; aún que estuviese acostumbrado a ver esas habitaciones cuando era joven, no podía evitar que se viera maravillado al entrar en ellos. La habitación se encontraba elegantemente adornada, las paredes; estaban pintadas de color crema y unos bellos cuadros, de ciertas pinturas famosas italianas; las vestían. Un bello candelabro hecho de pedrería cristalina colgaba en medio de la habitación iluminándola, y los muebles; eran finísimos hechos de caoba.

-Vaya, en verdad que Italia le gusta la buena vida- entró a la habita el país y cerro la puerta. Se encamino hacía unos sillones que se encontraban en medio de la habitación y con cuidado, sobre ellos; estiró las telas que cargaba en su brazo y su caja. Al dejarlo ahí volteó a su derecha y pudo ver que en una esquina, al lado de un cuatro de Van Gogh, se encontraba un armario. Se dirigió a él y se detuvo al frente de este. Era un armario de caoba con unos acabados de enredaderas alrededor de el, era bastante ancho pero no muy largo. Tomó con sus manos, las dos agarraderas plateadas que tenía en las puertas, y al suspirar las abrió de par en par.

-¿Pero que haces ahí?- dijo el francés con un sonrisa –Deberías estar preparándote idiota- rió

Hecho un ovillo, en una esquina del armario. Se encontraba Italia. Con timidez, volteó su rostro para mirar al francés. Su cara se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y aún continuaba temblando. –Francia-oni-chan- dijo bajamente -¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuró. El rubio le extendió una mano invitándolo a salir –Vine aquí para terminar mi trabajo- sonrió. Italia, miró la mano del francés y con precaución; colocó su mano sobre la de él. –Vaya que estas rojo Italia- rió -¿Acaso te has puesto hacia por que me has visto?- recorrió con lengua su labio inferior, pero fue ignorado. –Francia-oni-chan no digas eso- dijo tímidamente. Francia miro asombrado al italiano, realmente no tenía la actitud tan alegre de siempre. Si no que estaba totalmente cohibido.

-Bueno no importa- sonrió y sacó a Italia de su escondite –Tengo que ponerme a trabajar y terminar mi deber- guiño su ojo y se encamino hacia el sillón. Italia, miró como el francés tomaba con cuidado aquellos pedazos de tela y los miraba con sumo cuidado. Pero lo que más le interrogaba era saber, como Francia dio con su paradero. Nadie, excepto él; sabía que este era el único lugar donde tenía lugar para esconderse.

-Italia- dijo suavemente haciendo que reaccionara el Italiano –Ocupo que vengas a pararte al frente de este espejo s'il vous plaît- señalo un pequeño taburete que estaba ubicado al frente de un espejo de cuero completo. -¿Eh?- lo miró sorprendido, ¿Para que ocupara que haga eso? Y sin decir nada más se camino hacia donde estaba el francés. Con cuidado se subió al taburete dándole la cara al espejo, y entonces se dio cuenta con lo que le decía Francia. Realmente, aún que ya no estuviera tan nervioso; aún se encontraba un poco ruborizado. Agachó su mirada tímidamente.

Francia, empezó entonces a caminar en círculo alrededor de él. Viéndolo de pies a cabeza con más mínimo detalle. A veces se detenía y acercaba una mano para levantar la tela de su traje y luego continuaba caminando. Italia, miraba con curiosidad al francés. Realmente no tenía la menor idea del por que estaba ahí.

-Italia- se detuvo exactamente al frente del país –Quiero que te quites la ropa- dijo con suavidad viéndolo a los ojos. -¡Veeee!- gritó asustado -¡Francia-oni-chan! ¿No serías capaz de…- dijo un poco temeroso ante lo que había dicho. Francia empezó a reír fuertemente. -¡Claro que no quiero hacer nada de eso!- alzó sus hombros –"Bueno todavía no…"- se dijo entre pensamientos –Solo ocupo que te quites el saco, los pantalones, los zapatos y la camiseta con su corbata- sonrió y volvió nuevamente al sillón. –Veee…- atónito, Italia empezó a desvestirse. Francia, abrió su gran caja que traía consigo y empezó a sacar unas cosas. Veneciano, sin dejar de desvestirse, miraba como el rubio sacaba ciertas cosas y lo cargaba en sus brazos con cuidado. Era muy extraño. –Francia-oni-chan- dijo el italiano mientras se desabotonaba la camiseta –Dime douceur- le contestó sin dejar de sacar cosas -¿Por qué estas aquí?- terminó de quitarse la camiseta y prosiguió con sus pantalones -¿Cómo supiste que yo iba a estar aquí?- desabotono el botón de sus pantalones.

- Oh ese es el gran secreto de hermano Francia- terminó de agarrar todas las cosas que ocupaba y camino hacia Italia –Pero, realmente fue un pequeño pajarito quien me dijo que estarías aquí- guiño su ojo. Con su pie, con agilidad; movió una pequeña mesa vacía que había y colocó sus utensilios. Italia miro entonces que era lo que cargaba consigo, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. En la mesa había carretes de hilos, agujas, tijeras y varios retazos más pequeños de tela de otro color.

-Toma, ponte esto por favor- le extendió lo que era al parecer de Italia un pedazo de tela. Pero al extenderlo, vio que se había equivocado. Lo que tenía delante de él era al parecer un saco.

Ahora lo entendió todo.

-¡Aaaaaaah es cierto!- dijo emocionado -¡Tu me ibas a hacer mi traje del carnaval!- sonrió mientras se colocaba el saco. –Vaya que realmente se te olvido- dijo resignado mientras le entregaba la otra pieza que era el pantalón. –Tú personalmente me pediste que lo diseñara… como todos los años anteriores…- tosió un poco. –Pero no pude terminarlo por que cierto "señorito", me menciono que había engordado, así que no le cerré ciertas bastillas- suspiro -¡Si, si me acuerdo de eso!- gritó emocionado mientras veía el producto semi-finalizado puesto en él. –Pfff..., por un momento pensé otra cosa…- dijo un tanto aliviado el italiano -¿Otra cosa?- dijo curioso el francés mientras en una aguja insertaba un hilo de color azul rey –Si- dijo Italia sin dejarse de ver en el espejo. –Como por ejemplo, tomar otra Córcega…-

-Si tu quieres…- se le arrimo el francés –Si tienes ganas que te consienta como tu te lo mereces…- con su dedo índice, tocó ligeramente el rulo de Italia haciendo que este diera un respingo –Sabes que te lo puedo dar…- intentaba seducirlo.

-¡Francia-oni-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!- gritó apenado -¡Esta bien, esta bien!- se alejo con pucheros Francia –De todos modos… ¿Ya tienes quien lo haga cierto?- le sonrió traviesamente. Italia volvió a ponerse rojo. –Oni-chan… pero que cosas dices…- agacho su mirar.  
Francia soltó una pequeña risa. –Vamos chico, extiende tus brazos- sonrió. –Veamos…- se llevó a la boca unas agujas e hizo unos pequeños dobleces del lado de la bastilla. –Que raro…- tomó una aguja y lo puso en el doblez. –Sigues teniendo la misma talla- miró al italiano con extrañeza. –Posiblemente, no engorde del todo- rió inocentemente. Francia solo sacudió su cabeza. –Por favor abróchate tu saco-

Italia con cuidado se abrochó los cuatro botones dorados que tenía y volvió a estirar sus brazos. Italia miro con cuidado su saco, realmente Francia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. El saco era realmente hermoso con cu corte realmente pegado al cuerpo.

Era color azul rey y sus costados, llevaba color negro que abarcaba cierta gran parte de enfrente, haciendo que solo quedara una línea gruesa del azul rey. Las solapas seguían siendo de color rey y a sus orillas usaban un color dorado. Y las mangas eran realmente increíbles, estaban dobladas y eran de color negro y en la orilla el color dorado. También usaba unas mancuernillas de rubí y de esta le colgaban unas tiras largas de color dorado junto con dos cordeles de un azul mucho mas fuerte. Italia realmente estaba maravillado. Francia realmente hacia los trajes cada vez más mejores que el año pasado.

-Así que Italia…- dijo en voz baja el francés - Ya… ha recuperado sus memorias ¿Cierto?-  
Italia, quien todavía se encontraba maravillado por el trabajo de Francia; despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar su pregunta. Bajo su vista para observarlo, pero al francés se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en su trabajo; tomándolo como pretexto para no voltear a verlo. Italia lo sabía, Francia era aquella persona que provocó aquel accidente. Y ahora que lo veía, estaba a solas con él. –Sí…- murmuró en voz baja –Ya lo ha recordado todo…- agacho su mirar. –Ya veo…- insertó la aguja con el hilo en una bastilla al costado del saco.

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación. Italia, seguía mirando a Francia, pero este no por que seguía concentrado cerrando la bastilla. El italiano suspiro, realmente ahora no sabía que decir; al momento en que Francia preguntó aquello una tensión había comenzado. Pero, era inevitable; estamos hablando con aquella persona que hace mucho tiempo le había dicho que olvidara a Sacro Imperio Romano y que siguiera su vida como siempre. Aquella persona, que peleó contra él y provocó que la existencia de aquel pequeño imperio desapareciera. Era Francia, aquella persona que en el muy fondo de su corazón lo odiaba por haberle provocado aquel dolor. Y ahora, que estaban bajo el mismo techo; no sabía como reaccionar. Solo podía permanecer ahí, hasta que Francia terminara con el traje, y después; salir y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, aún que pensara de esa manera; sentía que estaba mal. Era como si nuevamente tratara de huir de aquello que lo había lastimado. ¿Pero como iba ser posible hablar respecto a ello? Aún no olvidaba aquel día. Sí le pedía perdón, por aquel acto de coraje que había hecho contra él, no sabía si Francia actuaría petulantemente, demostrando; que desde un principio el tenía la razón. Pero si pretendía que no pasaba nada, era como si dejara todavía esa pequeña astilla enterrada en su corazón.

-Discúlpame Italia- paró de coser –Por aquello…- murmuró bajamente. El italiano, intrigado se bajo del pequeño taburete, para que pudiera estar cara a cara. -¿De que te disculpas Francia-oni-chan?- procuró que lo viera a los ojos. Francia, volteó a ver al país y dio un suspiro. Parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo difícil y en sus ojos dibujaba cierta pena.

-Por lo que ocurrió ese "día"- dijo un tanto apenado –El día en que te dije que olvidaras a Sacro Imperio Romano- Italia abrió sus ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. –Por eso, te pido que me perdones…- y como buen caballero, se hincó delante del italiano.

-¡Francia-oni-chan! ¿Pero que estas haciendo?- reaccionó incrédulo y apenado -¡No tienes que ponerte así! Así que por favor levántate del suelo…- dijo sonrientemente y le tendió la mano. Sin embargo, Francia sacudió su cabeza negándolo. –Sabes…- continuó hincado y con la mirada baja –Me comporté como un cretino ese día… Cuando debí haberme comportado gentilmente…- susurró -¡No importa! Eso es pasado, ya no importa mas oni-chan- intentó nuevamente que tomara su mano. Pero no sirvió.

-Juana de arco ¿Te acuerdas de ella cierto?- sonrió –Era mi dulce doncella, era un joven tan hermosa que hizo tantas cosas por mí…- guardó silencio –Por este tonto país que solo buscaba grandeza…- rió. Elevó su cabeza y miró fijamente los ojos del italiano quien todavía se encontraba extrañado por la actitud del francés.

-Cuando mi amada murió en manos del fuego… me sentí tan desolado…- dio un trago de saliva, realmente le era difícil hablar de algo tan doloroso –Me sentí abatido, con una enorme furia contra Inglaterra…- frunció un poco su ceño –Quería desquitar mi enojo, mi odio, quería matarlo al igual como lo hizo con mi doncella… ¡Tenía tanto odio!- exclamó –Pero no podía hacer nada… "Era solo un mortal", me decían mis superiores… - un nudo en garganta empezaba aparecer en Francia –Llegue en un punto… que me encerré yo solo en una burbuja, era tan doloroso…- una lágrima recorrió por la mejilla del francés -¡Solo era un joven de 19 años! ¡Pero yo… la amaba tanto!- poco a poco la voz de Francia empezó a quebrarse –Pero… decidí que era mejor dejarlo así…- enjuago con su muñeca sus ojos.

-Entonces, ocurrió lo tuyo… Como un país, tuve que hacer lo necesario para poder seguir adelante…- suspiro –Pero me di cuenta, que había hecho algo terrible; cuando vi en tus ojos esa rabia tan inmensa hacia mí…- susurró –Incluso, dijiste las mismas palabras de odio, de venganza y rencor… Había hecho aquello que tanto odie…- agacho su cabeza –Por eso, cuando me ibas a golpear; no aplique ninguna resistencia… Por que lo merecía…-

Italia, un poco afligido… se hincó delante del francés y lo abrazó…

-Te admiré ¿Sabes?- cerró sus ojos el rubio –Por que… a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió… Empezaste actuar como el de siempre. El alegre, simpático e idiota Italia… Inclusive, actuaste como siempre conmigo…- sonrió. Italia solo siguió abrazándolo. –Parecía, que no te importo, que lo comprendiste y lo dejaste por la paz…- susurró –En cierto modo, me diste cierto empujón para soportar lo de mi doncella… Pero lo tuyo Italia, era mucho más fuerte que lo mío…- abrazó lentamente al italiano –Por que su amor iba ser "eterno"; pero aún cargabas ese dolor, ya que él seguía vivo pero sin aquellas apreciadas memorias…- guardo silencio.

Francia, cerró sus ojos y abrazó con fuerza al italiano. Realmente, durante todos esos siglos; Francia se sentía culpable de aquella acción. Aún que él sea solo un país, las acciones de aquellas personas también son las de él.

-Por eso te pido...-

-No te disculpes- fue interrumpido –Déjalo así, no importa Francia- dejó de abrazar al francés y se alejo de él. –Pero Italia…- dijo sorprendido el francés –Que no importa- sonrió calidamente –Eso es el pasado así que hay que dejarlo ya ir- Francia sintió como una profunda calidez lo rodeaba. Italia, no se encontraba triste ni mucho menos molesto. Al contrario; estaba sonriente y con una calida mirada, intentando calmar al francés. –Es cierto, fue muy duro aquellos momentos… pero es algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo- sonrió –Yo tampoco pensé; en lo que paso contigo y Juana de Arco- agacho su cabeza –Pero era algo en cierta manera "inevitable"… lo que nos paso a ambos- susurro –Japón me dijo, que Dios me había dado la oportunidad de que esa persona estuviera a mi lado, no como ustedes; que aquellas personas no eran como nosotros…- susurró –Me sentí como un idiota por que me comporte estúpidamente y no pude haberme comportado como ustedes…- tomó con delicadeza la mano del francés – Valorar aquello tan importante para mí, en mi corazón… y seguir adelante…- sonrió. –Le tomé tanta importancia a algo tan vago… así que el que tendría que pedir disculpa soy yo; por semejantes idioteces que hice- cerró sus ojos.

Con cuidado, Italia se levantó y le extendió la mano al francés.

-A partir de ahora en adelante…- sonrió - ¡Vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas sin remordimientos Francia!- rió -¡Así que no te disculpes y no lleves en tu ser cosas tan vagas como esa!-

Francia abrió sus ojos sorprendido y sintió como un paz los rodeaba a ambos -Siempre tan alegre Italia…- sonrió inmensamente mientras tomaba la mano del italiano. Realmente… Italia había cambiado.

-Vamos, ¡Dejemos el dramatismo aun lado y terminemos ese traje!- guiño su ojos el francés –No quiero que te veas como cualquiera en esta fiesta- rió.

Italia solo sonrió alegremente.

. . . . .

Con cierta cohibidse, Italia se asomó por el pasillo principal que da hacía el salón. Miró como la gente poco a poco se empezaba aglomerar, vestidas elegantemente con trajes tradicionales del carnaval. Los hombres vestían trajes elegantes de colores oscuros y uno que otro de colores vivos. Y las mujeres, vestidos hampones con grandes colas y con un sin fin de joyería. Y lo mas principal, todos usaban mascaras de gran variedad: De máscara completa, antifaz, que cubría sola la mitad de su cara, e inclusive algunas tenían picos demasiado largos alusión a un pájaro.

Al ver a la gente, siento cierto miedo y retrocedió. No se sentía listo o más bien… no se sentía listo para cierta cosa. Italia sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso. Y con paso decidido. Salió rumbo al salón.

La gente, de repente dejó de hablar y hacer sus cosas; pareciese que hayan visto aún Dios o un Rey.

¿Y como no iba ser factible eso?

Italia llamaba la atención con su traje manufacturado por Francia.

Era realmente llamativo, el saco ya había sido terminado pero faltaba lo demás. Ahora llevaba un gran capa azul rey que consistía en una pequeña y luego continuaba la otra que arrastraba elegantemente. También se encontraba usaban una camisa negra, que en los puños llevaban pequeños holanes y para hacerle juego; un par de guantes blancos. Y, también se le añadieron otros dos objetos como un gran moño blanco largo en vez de corbata, y en la solapa; una gran pluma del mismo color azul sostenida por un remache dorado. Su pantalón era igual que su saco, era azul rey pero a sus costados, había dos líneas de color negro; y sus mocasines negros.

Y si eso no fuera poco llamativo, faltaba la máscara.

Era un antifaz color dorado, con pequeñas molduras. En la parte de los ojos estaban cubiertas, pero estaba hecho de una manera, que nadie podía verlo a sus ojos; pero Italia si podía ver a los demás. Y no solo era también la máscara, se encontraba usando nuestro italiano un gran sombrero de pico color azul rey y a sus orillas usaban el color dorado. Y, aún lado; había una gran "cascada" de plumas color blanco que llegaban hasta su hombro, y de estas; salían dos tiras largas de color rojo que al final tenía unos remaches de aros color dorado.

Si el país de Italia tuviera un rey… Lo estaríamos viendo justo en este momento.

Veneciano caminaba con cierta refines, procurando; no distraerse con nada. La gente, se acercaba a él maravillados ante su presencia. Italia solo sacudía su mano en forma de saludo, mientras la gente se emocionaba al ver que han devuelto su saludo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Italia llegó a la entrada principal del salón y se detuvo. Todas las personas que estaban presentes en el teatro, ahora se encontraban placidamente sentadas en las mesas adornadas glamorosamente. Platicando vivazmente, o simplemente; tomando una copa de vino. Intento buscar entre tanta gente a los demás países, pero le fue difícil; ya que todos estaban vestidos llamativamente y había una máscara cubriéndoles el rostro. Entonces, de la nada, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y comenzarse a poner nervioso.

Cerró sus ojos e inhalo y exhalo profundamente. –Tu puedes… tu puedes…- apretó sus manos fuertemente y dio un paso hacia delante. Al hacer acto de presencia, los invitados que se encontraban placidamente sentados, se levantaron para recibir al país. No era necesario hacer una presentación, el simple hecho de ver el traje finamente confeccionado era fácil de saber de quien se trataba. Italia dio un trago de saliva y camino hacia el centro de la pista.

Podía sentir como la mirada de todas las personas se fijaba en él, viéndolo de pies a cabeza sin perder el mínimo detalle de este. En cierto modo se sentía incomodó, e inclusive le dio escalofrió. Pero tenía que seguir caminando, no podía quedar mal de nuevo ante la gente. Al llegar al centro de la pista reluciente, sonriente extendió un brazo y se inclino cordialmente, dándole a sí a todos la bienvenida. La gente empezó a aplaudir. Entre los aplausos, Italia sintió nuevamente un escalofrió por la parte de atrás. Volteó pero no había novedad alguna. –Solo son nervios Veneciano…- se dijo a sí mismo. Volteó hacia su derecha, donde se encontraban los músicos e hizo una seña para que empezara la música.

-_**¡Che la danza abbia inizio miei ospiti d'onore! (Que el baile empiece, mis queridos invitados)- **_levantó sus brazos haciendo la invitación. Las personas, sonrieron y se levantaron inmediatamente hacia la pista de baile. Italia sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío de nuevo, volteó rápidamente pero… nada, no había nada. Solo observo algo que le llamó bastante la atención. Uno de los músicos, específicamente el maestro que guía la orquesta; tenía un pequeño rulo que salía de su máscara. Era _**Mariazell**_.

Italia, con cuidado; esquivó a las personas y se encaminó hacia la orquesta y se colocó detrás del guía. –Disculpe…- dijo tímidamente intentando no interrumpir -¿Acaso eres… tú Austria?- se asomó al rostro de la persona que estaba cubierto de la mitad hacia arriba su cara. –Efectivamente, Italia- sonrió el aristócrata. -¡Wuah no pensé que irías a estar aquí!- dijo un tanto aliviado el italiano, al saber que había alguien conocido por ahí. -¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo Italia?- sonrió – Donde ella un evento donde se ocupe buena música, estaré siempre yo ahí- continuó guiando a la orquesta. –Me alegro que estés aquí- sonrió el italiano – ¿Dime Italia? ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar atendiendo a tus invitados- le llamó un poco la atención -¡Anda ve y atiéndelos idiota!- y con cuidado con un brazo, lo aventó con fuerza hacia la gente que estaba bailando.

-¡Veeee!- fue bruscamente aventado que provocó que uno de los invitados que estaba tomando vino se manchara del líquido -¡Pero que estas haciendo idiota!- gritó molesto el joven al ver su saco blanco lleno de vino. -¡Jajajajaja eso te pasa por ser un malhumorado!- se burló su compañero que lo acompañaba. -¡Lo siento señor!- dijo totalmente apenado el país -¡Déjeme lo arreglo! ¡Le prometo que lo dejare bien limpio!- se le acercó al joven y empezó a quitarle el saco -¿¡Oye pero que haces!- se sonrojo al ver como, despreocupadamente el italiano le quitaba la ropa -¡Suéltame!- empezó a sacudirse -¡No señor por favor permíteme!- insistía llorando el italiano. -¡Suéltame!- y en una de esas jaloneadas, la máscara del individuo salió volando. Italia quedo sorprendido al ver rostro de la persona.

-¡I…Inglaterra!- gritó efusivamente -¿I…talia?- se sorprendió al ver el italiano. Italia inmediatamente, observo al compañero de Inglaterra, que era nada más ni menos que América. -¡Hello Italy!- grito alegremente mientras se retiraba el antifaz. -¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!- sonrió -¡Nunca pensé que los llegaría a ver aquí!- recogió la máscara de Inglaterra. -¿Pero que dices Italia?- rió el ingles –Tu nos invitaste al carnaval y como buen caballero acepte la invitación- dijo refinadamente –Solo que este Yankee se me pegó- chasqueo sus dientes -¿¡Pero que estas diciendo Inglaterra!- gritó indignado -¡Si America no esta aquí! ¡No es considera una fiesta!- se elogio –Si, si lo que tu digas- bufó el rubio, Italia solo sonrió. -¡Ah!, pero por favor permíteme arreglarte tu saco- volvió al tema principal –No importa Italia- sacudió su cabeza –De todos modos, puedo quitarme el saco, debajo de este tengo un chaleco así que no importa- se desabotono el saco blanco y lo colocó sobre su brazo. -¿Ves?- le enseño el saco negro que tenía -¡Vee es cierto!- dijo sorprendido –Solo iré a dejar este saco en la entrada principal donde guardan los abrigos- guiño un ojo –Así que vamos America- empezó a caminar jaloneando al americano del brazo -¡Pero Inglaterra!- hizo berrinche -¡Yo quería hablar con Italia!-

-¡Vamos!- lo jalo con mucho más fuerza arrastrándolo a rastras.

Italia solo rió mientras se despedía moviendo su mano.

-Vaya… no me acuerdo que haya invitado a Inglaterra…- dijo pensativo –Pero bueno…- suspiro sonriente –No import… ¡Aaaah!- golpeó el suelo con fuerza, ya que alguien lo había golpeado. La gente asustada, se alejo del italiano -¡Pero que dolor!- se incorporó lentamente hasta volver a estar de nuevo en pie -¿Qué me habrá golpeado?- empezó a sacudirse la parte trasera de él. Entonces, al agachar su vista; observo algo muy curioso. Había un oso polar y un panda jugando en el suelo. -¿Disculpe señor? ¿Esto es parte del carnaval?-se le acercó un encargado del salón. –No, claro que no lo es- sonrió –Pero realmente es una visita agradable de estos dos pequeños- se hincó y sobo el lomo de cada uno. -¿Acaso se perdieron pequeños?- rió. Al ver la gente, como el anfitrión se comportaba tan amablemente, y también pensando que eran parte de la atracción; empezaron a sentar en el suelo y a tocar a los animales. Estos, solo respondían con suaves gruñidos. -¡Pero que lindos!- gritó Italia –Pero aún me pregunto ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- los acariciaba. De repente, los dos osos se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a correr asustados. Como si hubiesen visto un espectro. -¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van?- gritó Italia.

-¡Con permiso! ¡Con permiso!- gritaba una persona vestida de un traje rojo -¡Kumajirou-kun! ¡Detente por favor!- gritaba, por muy extraño que parezca; bajamente, una persona que usaba un traje color crema. Ambos, cubiertos por una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. -¡Panda detenté ahí-aru!- el primer sujeto rebaso al italiano, Italia solo se quedo quieto -¡Te dije que era mala idea traer a esos dos!- reclamó la otra persona. -¡Y yo que iba a saber que se comportarían así-aru!- le contestó. Y así ambos, rebasaron al italiano.

Italia, asombrado; miró nuevamente a los dos chicos que había pasado de largo.

-¿China…? ¿Canadá…?- dijo bajamente, realmente se encontraba sorprendido. –Esperen… ¿A ellos también los invite…?- una gran incógnita apareció en la mente del italiano. Pero, nuevamente; sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió que le estaba comenzando a dar miedo. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso. Con mucha educación, paso entre la gente y las personas que estaban bailando. Rápidamente, llego hacia un rincón del salón donde no había nadie y nadie podía verlo. Y ahí, procedió a pensar.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que estén varios países presentes en esa fiesta?

Primero, fue a Austria. Y luego le siguió Inglaterra y America y por último; China y Canadá. Era muy extraño, él no recordaba en absoluto que los haya invitado. Puede de que Austria se auto invite solo… pero ¿Los demás? Era muy extraño…

Desdé la posición en donde se encontraba, empezó a mirar todos los alrededores. En inclusive, se quito la máscara para poder observar mejor. Podía ver a lo lejos, las parejas que estaban bailando el vals que Austria tocaba con alegría. También observo como Inglaterra y America seguían peleando. Y a lo muy lejos, a Canadá y China que habían por fin atrapado a sus mascotas. Sin embargo, sus ojos captaron algo que habían pasado desapercibidos. Al lado de China se encontraba un joven alto, que usaba una gabardina de color negro y una máscara de pico, que sonreía alegremente. Era Rusia.

Italia talló sus ojos y continuó observando alrededor. A lo lejos, había un par de chicas que se encontraban usando vestidos no tan llamativos como las demás damas que usaban vestidos hampones. Al contrario, se encontraban usando unos un poco más frescos y delgadazos. Claro lo único que no cambiaba era las máscaras.

-¡Hungría-san, Bélgica-san!- parpadeó sorprendido. Entonces, motivado por la curiosidad, corrió hacia el otro extremo del salón, casi cercas donde se encontraba Austria. Y volvió a poner atención a sus alrededores. -¡Letonia, Estonia, Latvia y Polonia!- gritó alegremente al ver los países bálticos y al otro país conversando vivazmente en una mesa. Una alegría inmensa y un tanto confusa rodeo al italiano. A pesar de que, no los había invitado; todos los países estaban ahí. Hablando, riendo y celebrando en su fiesta. Era algo tan extraño que en cierto modo alegraba al italiano. Inmediatamente, una idea se le vino a la mente a Italia.

Si todos los países que conocen estaban ahí… Entonces…

El corazón de Italia comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era cierto… Si esa persona hizo acto de presencia en el teatro; también lo haría ahí. Italia empezó a sentirse un poco acalorado por lo nervios, que se quito los guantes y se aflojo un poco el moño. Nuevamente… los nervios lo invadieron.

Pero, lo peor de todo no era eso; si no el simple hecho de que él podría llegar de la nada al frente de él, al lado de él, atrás de él; con solo pensarlo, Italia empezó a agitarse.

-¿Pero a quien tanto andas buscando?- una suave voz se escucho detrás de él mientas sentía como una mano se colocaba sobre su hombro. Italia sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho y empezó a híper ventilar. No quería voltear, no quería; se sentía tan asustado y apenado. -¡Ve, Ve, Ve, Ve!- empezó a temblar

-¡Ita-chan! ¡Ita-chan!- lo sacudió fuerza una persona -¡No es mi hermano! ¡Cálmate!- era Prussia. Entonces, Italia soltó un gran y fuerza suspiro. -¡Waaah por favor háblenme de frente por favor!- agitó sus brazos apenado –Disculpa Italia-kun- se disculpó el japonés ya que el había sido quien le hablo. -¡Kesesesese!- rió el prusiano -¡Realmente estas hecho un tomate!- se tapó su risa con su mano. -¡Prussia no te rías de mí!- se ruborizo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Italia-kun?- se le acercó el japonés –Ah…- suspiro –Muy bien… solo que Prussia me asusto- hizo un puchero. Este solo rió. -¡Veee Prussia y Japón están vestidos de gala también!- se distrajo al ver los trajes que llevaban puestos. Prussia, se encontraba usando aquel traje tan despampanante que tenía desde hace siglos, de sus años de conquista; y una máscara plateada que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Japón, usaba algo más sencillo, como un traje de vestir de color negro, con un pequeño moño también negro y un antifaz ligero. –Por supuesto. No podíamos perdernos esta maravillosa fiesta- volteó a ver a toda la gente que se encontraba bailando el nipón. -¡Sí ya me di cuenta!- exclamó alegre –No se porque pero… ¡Están casi todos los países aquí!- batió sus brazos.

-Fue por que ellos quisieron venir a verte- sonrió el japonés –Como te dijimos en un principio, Romano llamó a todos los países para saber si estabas con uno de ellos. Y en cierta manera, se preocuparon al no saber nadie de tu paradero. Pero; al enterarse que te encontrabas sano y a salvo decidieron venir- relató con calidez.

-Pero, como se iba a ver un tanto raro que hayan llegado de golpe al carnaval, decidieron entre todos decir que los habías invitado- rió el prusiano.

Italia se quedo inmóvil. ¿Realmente todas esas personas se habían preocupado por el? Era inaudito. Ni siquiera, la mayoría ha hablado bien con ellas; sin embargo… ahí estaban; presentes.

Veneciano, agacho su cabeza y con sus guantes secó unas lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Oh Ita-chan, no es momento para ponerse así- levantó el rostro del italiano Prusia. –Es que…- gimió un poco –Me hacen sentir que me comporté verdaderamente como un idiota…- miró con un poco de melancolía a los países. –Ya te dijimos que no importa Italia-kun- dijo con gentiliza Japón –Tu nueva esperanza es lo que empieza a contar ahora- sonrió. Nueva esperanza… ahí estaba otra vez esas dos palabras que no entendía Italia.

-¡Pero no es momento para eso!- gritó Prussia -¡Hay una gran fiesta y tu tienes que estar de buenos humores!- le extendió la mascara, los guantes. -¡Vamos póntelo y que la fiesta comience!- rápidamente el prusiano le colocó los guantes y acomodó el moño que se había aflojado. -¡Italia-kun!- exclamó el japonés -¡Como buen anfitrión tiene que ir a bailar con una de estas jóvenes, así que por favor valla!- empujó al italiano hacia la pista de baile. -¡Es…esperen!- sintió como era impulsado por los dos países y en un santiamén termino en medio de la pista de baile. Esté, sorprendido ante el acto impulsivo de los países los miro sorprendidos. Solo los dos países sonreían mientras lo saludaban.

-Estuvo cercas…- dijo entre dientes el japonés –Y que lo digas…- le contestó Prusia -¡Oye Francia ya puedes salir!- le hizo una seña el peliplateado. Desdé un pilar, Francia; que se veía un poco agitado, se acercó a los dos países. -¡Ya no puedo más!- exclamó y se recargo a un lado de Prussia. -¡Oh vamos no seas exagerado Francia!- rió el awesome. -¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es confeccionar un segundo traje igual al de Italia en menos de 20 minutos!- jadeaba –Tranquilo, por lo menos veremos en unos minutos tu gran trabajo en acción- cruzo sus brazos con genialidad.

Francia solo sonrió. Tenía razón…

-¿Francia-oni-chan?- dijo curioso el italiano al ver a Francia llegar con los otros países –Parece agitado… uhmmm… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se preguntó a si mismo. Pero eso no era importante ahora. Japón tenía razón. Tenía que ser un buen anfitrión y danzar por lo menos con unas cuantas señoritas. Italia, solo sonrió y miró a su alrededor las parejas que bailaban en torno de él. A lo lejos, vio un pequeño grupo de muchachas, que se encontraban viéndolo tímidamente. Italia, como buen caballero; se acercó a ellas e hizo reverencia quitándose el sombrero. –Señoritas…- las miró con calidez -¿Alguna de ustedes me concedería una pieza de este vals?- sonrió galantemente.

Prussia en algo tenía razón, realmente Italia se convertía en un casanova en esas fiestas.

Las jóvenes se ruborizaron y se miraron entre sí. Y al no saber quien de ellas sería la afortunada, aventaron una chica al azar, que se detuvo al frente del italiano. Con cierta timidez, colocó la joven su mano sobre la del italiano. Este solo sonrió y dio unos pasos para atrás hacía la pista. Pero la joven se reuso. -¿Qué sucede bella?- dijo intrigado. –Este… disculpe…- murmuró un tanto apenada -¿No debería estar usando usted su máscara…?- sonrió levemente. Italia, inmediatamente; tentó su rostro en la parte de los ojos. Tenía razón. -¡Aah pero que descuidado soy!- se reprimió a si mismo –Espera un segundo, deja me la colocó- le sonrió, y tomando la máscara que había dejado en el bolsillo del sacó empezó a colocársela. Pero…

-¡Wuah no puedo amarrármela!- intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer un nudo fuerte para que no se cayera pero no podía. Miró a las jóvenes de enfrente, que se reían levemente. No podía permitir eso y ni mucho menos pedirles ayuda. Quedaría mal. Dio un suspiro e intento nuevamente sin tener éxito. Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Espera un momento, no lo estas haciendo bien- unas manos rozaron con las del italiano y le quitaron las cuerdas de la máscara. Italia, se paralizo; sintió como eran sujetas a la perfección y apretadas fuertemente sin lastimarlo, y que tampoco se cayera la máscara. –Listo- dijo suavemente una voz –Ya no se te caerá-

Italia, con cierta dificultad; se dio la media vuelta para ver a esa persona que le había ayudado. Sentía, como lentamente ese movimiento; se hacía eterno. Como cada respirar se tornaba lenta y pesada, y que su corazón; latía desenfrenadamente. No había duda de que…

Al voltear, pudo ver delante de él; a una persona que usaba su mismo traje de él, el mismo; pero que la diferencia era el color verde hoja.

Su corazón se estremeció más…

Al voltear a ver su rostro; Italia llevó una mano a su pecho y sujeto con fuerza su saco, en la parte donde estaba el corazón. Llevaba la misma máscara… que usó esa persona en el teatro.

Su ser se estremeció…

Entonces, como si fuera cosa del tiempo; todo se detuvo alrededor de ellos.

La música dejo sonar, la gente dejo de bailar, ahora; todo giraba en torno a ellos.

Italia, fue estirando poco a poco sus brazos, lentamente… hasta llegar al rostro de la persona. Con timidez se acerco bastante a él, para alcanzar el nudo de la máscara. Y como si esta cooperara, se deshizo fácilmente. Sus dedos temblorosos, se recorrieron hasta la orilla de la máscara y con cuidado incrusto sus dedos. Comenzó a retirarla poco a poco, observando; como esta abandonaba el rostro de esa persona dejándola al descubierto. Al quitarla, permitió ver la melena rubia que cubría la tela; y sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados, se abrieron lentamente.

Ahí estaban esos ojos azules penetrantes que lo miraban con calidez mientras una sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro.

Italia, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su respiración se hizo acortada. Mordía su labio inferior y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Estaba intentando no llorar. Pero ese sentimiento era tan fuerte…

-¡Alemania!- gritó mientras con fuerza se abalanzaba hacia él y un fuerte llanto brotaba. El alemán, lo abrazó con fuerza contra él y como si fueran invisibles, unas lágrimas cristalinas dibujaron un camino en sus mejillas.

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor!- gemía -¡Fui un tonto, perdóname por favor!- escondió en la ropa de Alemania –Perdón, lo siento tanto…- sus manos se aferraron a la ropa del país –Italia…- susurró el alemán –Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo…- unas lágrimas más gruesas salieron de sus ojos –Tenía… tanto miedo…- gimió muy levemente –De que te hubiera pasado algo y que todo fuera mi culpa…- murmuró -¡No por favor no digas eso!- se alejó del alemán -¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento fui un estúpido!- sacudió sus brazos con fuerza -¡Incluso te he hecho llorar!- se talló sus ojos e intento calmarse.

-¡Cla… claro que no estoy llorando…!- se ruborizó el alemán mientras intentaba secarse la lágrimas -Lo… lo que pasa es que… ¡Se me metió una basura en el ojo!- gimió. -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Claro que estas llorando al igual que yo!- insistió -¡Claro que no!- repuso firmemente y miró los ojos del italiano.

-Ja…- se tapó la boca el italiano -¡Jajajajaja! ¡Veeeeeee!- empezó a reírse, el alemán de igual manera empezó a reírse, al mismo tiempo que Italia. Pero poco a poco, aquella risa; se fue convirtiendo lentamente en llanto.

Pero no era un llanto de tristeza… si no uno de alegría.

. . . . . . . . . .

-Grrr…- desde una habitación privada, que se encontraba en el segundo piso del salón; Romano se encontraba mirando con odio hacia fuera de una ventana. –Maldito bastardo desgraciado…- hizo puño una mano –Algún día… algún día…- empezó a fruncir el ceño -¡Romanooooo!- llegó sonriente España y le entrego una copa de vino -¡No te pongas de esa manera! ¡Deberías estar feliz!- le dio un trago a su copa de vino. -¡Hoy estamos celebrando!- lo abrazo por el cuello.

-¡Has de estar jodiendo!- gritó malhumorado -¿¡Como carajos quieres que me ponga alegre con ese idiota macho patatas!- apuntó hacia fuera de la ventana. –Le dije mil veces a ese desgraciado…- empezó agitarse -¡Le dije mil...! ¡Ummmmmm!- fue interrumpido, ya que Bélgica había tomado la copa de Romano y con fuerza se lo dio a beber. -¡Jum Romano por favor!- dijo molesta -¿Qué acaso no puedes estar un día sin ser un gruñón?- cruzo sus brazos. Romano bufó -¡Aparte estamos celebrando!- extendió sus brazos.

-Ciertamente- añadió Japón –Hoy es un día… que valdrá la pena recordarlo- levantó un poco su copa. -¡Pero aún así!- insistió Romano –No creo que…-

-¿Aún estas preocupado por Ita-chan?- se acercó Prusia aún lado de Japón sonrientemente. Romano, solo agacho su cabeza. Había dado en el clavo. –Temo que mi tonto hermano se lleve otra desilusión…- murmuró bajamente. Los países guardaron silencio. Tenía razón. –Realmente…- hablo el aristócrata –Puede que tenga razón Romano pero…- -Ita-chan no actuara como lo ocurrido…- añadió sonriente Hungría. –Italia, a pesar de que le pedí disculpas por lo que ocurrió hace mucho…- murmuró el francés quien se encontraba recargado en una pared –Italia solo me dijo "No importa, es el pasado"- sonrió –Si hubiera seguido con su actitud pesimista, no creo que haya dicho eso con semejante alegría- rió y le dio un trago a su copa de vino.

– ¿Italia-kun a crecido un poco más verdad?- rió Rusia -¡Haaa! Incluso nos ha dejado algo importante de su experiencia-aru- guiño un ojo el chino.

-A veces…- murmuró America –Creo que Italia-kun es un país un tanto complejo…- sonrió –Y esta vez lo demostró como tal…- los países miraron atentos al americano –A mi me ha dado entender… que nosotros los países… ¡error!- sacudió su cabeza –Tanto países como humanos, no deberíamos depender tanto de nuestros recuerdos…- susurró

–Es cierto, que son algunos realmente valiosos, aquellos tiempos donde compartimos alegría con esas personas, momentos inolvidables; pero tenemos que tener la suficiente fuerza para comprender que algunos no serán iguales en el presente… Y que talvez, aquellos momentos terribles, deberíamos dejarlos ir, ya que ocasionan daños a nuestros prójimos…- dirigió una mirada hacia Inglaterra –Por eso, creo que ahora Italia; a sido capaz de comprenderlo- sonrió calidamente. –Por eso, estamos celebrando Romano…- levantó su copa de vino.

-Vaya, ¡Hasta que dices algo bueno America!- golpeó fuertemente la espalda del yankee -¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!- le reclamó –No como crees…- dijo sarcásticamente. -¡Luego terminas llorando como un bebé cuando te recuerdo mi independencia!- exclamó -¡No te me pongas a la defensiva America!- gritó el ingles.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear alguna vez?- suspiro el español, y luego; volteó a ver al italiano -¿Estas satisfecho o necesitas más pruebas Romano?- le sonrió –Esta bien…- bufó resignado –A parte, Italia también nos demostró algo ahora…- sonrió el japonés mientras volteaba hacia la ventana –Nos enseño que también los milagros existen, y que la esperanza siempre perdura si uno lo desea de corazón…- colocó su mano sobre la ventana.

Los países guardaron silencio.

-¡Pero aún así no dejare a ese bastardo con mi hermano!- se pegó fuertemente en la ventana

-¡QUE LOS DEJES EN PAZ ROMANO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los países presentes

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Lo siento…- murmuró Italia –No importa…- dijo suavemente el alemán –Lo siento…- -Que no importa…- replicó de nuevo –Lo siento…-

-Italia… Que no importa…-

Los dos países, se encontraban a las afueras del salón, caminando; sobre un pequeño camino que daba hacia el jardín principal. La noche ya había caído y las suaves luces de los faroles que estaban al lado del sendero, se prendieron para iluminar el camino. Italia, se había quitado ya su sombrero y su máscara dejándolos en el salón al igual que Alemania.

-Alemania… lo siento…- repitió nuevamente -¡Que no importa Italia!- dijo un tanto frustrado –Ya déjalo así, no importa- suspiro -¡Pero es que… No me siento cómodo si no te pido las disculpas necesarias para que me perdones!- se detuvo y se colocó al frente del alemán –Pero aún así Italia, no importa- cerró sus ojos y sonrió. –No importa- le sacudió el cabello y continuó caminando. -¡Es… espérame…!- apresuró su paso para volver estar al mismo ritmo que Alemania.

-Deberías estar molesto conmigo- hizo un puchero -¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- lo miró intrigado –Por la estupidez que hice…- agachó su mirada –Te preocupe y a lo demás también…- dijo un tanto triste. Alemania se detuvo su caminar y volteó a ver al italiano. –Mira…- levantó el rostro de Italia suavemente con su mano –A mi ya no me importa eso, a mi solo me interesa que te encuentres mejor, a salvo y conmigo- le sonrió calidamente que hizo que Italia se sonrojara –Así que deja de preocuparte- continuó caminando -¿¡Pero que tal si vuelvo hacer algo así nuevamente!- se apuro otra vez para alcanzar a Alemania.

-No creo que lo hagas…- sacudió su cabeza -¿O acaso, lo volverías hacer?- lo miro con ternura. Italia, solo agacho su cabeza apenado. –Mira, ya llegamos- señalo hacia al frente.

Habían llegado al jardín principal, cual estaba adornado principalmente por una fuente monumental con la figura de la Diosa Venus que era iluminada, por unas luces que estaban debajo del agua. A sus alrededores, miles de arbustos y árboles adornaban toda el área; y en los suelos, miles de flores de varios colores tapizaban el suelo. Alemania, se dirigió a una pequeña banca, que se encontraba bajo la luz de un farol y se sentó. Dio un fuerte suspiro –Realmente, es demasiado bello…- cerró sus ojos y se dejo relajar por los aromas que expedían las flores y la suave brisa, que producía la fuente gracias a sus caídas de agua. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Italia quien aún se encontraba parado. -¿Qué ocurre Italia?- lo miró preocupado. Italia, quien se encontraba pensativo reacciono –Nada, nada- sonrió y se sentó al lado del alemán.

-¿Realmente ha sido un día muy pesado?- suspiro el alemán –Se podría decir que sí…- miró fijamente hacia la fuente. Un silencio prolongado rodeó a los dos países. Solo el suave sonido de la fuente se escuchaba, junto con el viento que golpeaba la copa de los árboles y el pequeño ruido que provocaban los grillos. Italia, miró de reojo a su acompañante, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado. Italia sonrió, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

-Alemania…- habló bajamente -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- volteó a verlo –Dime- abrió sus ojos azules y lo miro con tranquilidad. -¿Tú crees…- hizo una pausa –que todo ira bien de ahora en adelante…?- agacho su cabeza. Alemania permaneció pensativo observando al italiano -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo curioso. –No losé…- empezó a jugar con sus manos –Esto… es nuevo… Y no se que hacer…- murmuró bajamente –Japón me había dicho, que era debido a mi "Nueva Esperanza" como él dice… pero aún me es un poco difícil de comprender…- sonrió –Pero lo bueno… es que ya entendí a que se refería con el termino "Amor"- rió –Pero, si entiendo cierta parte de a lo que se refería…- miró con calidez al alemán y se acercó un poco más a él.

–Ahora comprendo, que todos estos siglos estuve mal… que mi comportamiento, encerrándome a mi mismo en un burbuja y mi cierto rencor hacía ti estaba mal…- susurró –Que no siempre, las cosas serán como uno lo desea, que las cosas cambian; pero que aún así podríamos ser feliz en una manera diferente…- se movió un poco más hacia Alemania –Eso era lo que cuenta, que no son de tanta importancia cosas triviales como las memorias… que lo único que vale realmente; es que tu estés aquí…- volteó su rostro hacía el alemán.

-Qué tu, aún permanezcas a mí lado… tal como me lo prometiste…- susurró y se acercó un poco más hacia el rostro del alemán, este solo permanecía en silencio –Con memorias o sin memorias…- cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba hacia el alemán. Pero…

-¡Waaaaaaaaaah!- gritó el italiano mientras se alejaba de golpe -¿¡Que ocurre Italia!- abrió sus ojos de par en par asustado, por la reacción del italiano. -¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!- batió con sus manos su cabello -¡Veneciano tonto, Veneciano tonto!- empezó a golpearse la cabeza. -¿¡Italia pero que ocurre!- agarró la mano del italiano para que no se golpeara. -¡No soy una chica! ¡Soy un chico!- gritó nervioso -¡Y estuve apunto de… de…- se ruborizo al recordarlo -¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo!- volvió a sacudirse el cabello con fuerza. Realmente, se sentía avergonzado. Mucho más, por que ahora Alemania sabía que desde que eran niños, él siempre pensó que era una niña. -¿¡Por que tuve que equivocarme de sexo!- empezó a sollozar.

-Meint Gott Italia…- soltó un suspiro y rió el alemán. -¡Pero es cierto!- exclamó -¡Tu siempre pensaste que era una niña! ¡Por eso aquella vez me besaste!- lloró. –Italia… relájate…- sonreía el alemán -¡No, no!- batía sus brazos -¡Ahora tu reputación se mancharan y pensaran que eres del otro bando!- se tapó el rostro con sus manos -¿¡Pero que he hecho!- decía agobiadamente.

El alemán, solo sonreía mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado intentando entender al italiano. Con cuidado, tomó ambas manos del italiano con una mano y con la otra, movía su mentón hacía él. Y sin dejarle tiempo al italiano para que reaccionara, besó suavemente los labios de Italia.

Italia, solo cerró sus ojos.

-¿Ves?- se alejo solo un poco del italiano y lo miró con ternura –Inclusive… aunque haya pasado más de mil siglos. Te volví a besar cuando estabas llorando…- sonrió –Pero ahora no es una despedida…- dijo suavemente el italiano sonriendo.

-Italia, siempre te he amado a pesar de que yo no tuviera mis memorias…- susurró –Solo que, era un poco reservado respecto a eso…- se ruborizo un poco -¡Pero ten por seguro que yo… siempre… te…- tartamudeó un poco ya que la pena lo empezaba a invadir –Te... te…-

-¿Amaré…?- dijo sonriente Italia mientras lo miraba con ojos de travesura. El rostro de Alemania solo se torno rojo como un tomate.

Italia solo sonrió.

Su felicidad era tan inmensa, pero tan inmensa…

Como aquel amor que profanaba fervientemente hacía esa persona…

-Yo también te amaré…- rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del alemán y se acercó al rostro de este.

- Todo el tiempo que dure mí vida y pase lo pase…- susurró –Italia…-

Y besó con ternura los labios del alemán.

Ahora comprendía, aquellas palabras…

_**Nueva Esperanza…**_

_**. . . . . . . **_

_**Capítulo 10**__**°" **__**Nuovo Speranza**__**" (Nueva Esperanza)**_


	11. Ricordi d' Amore e D' Speranza  Extra

"_**A veces, en la bella Italia. Se dice que cuando deseas algo de corazón; ese deseo, se hará realidad…"**_

_"El abuelo Roma, solía decirme eso muy seguido cuando era niño…_

_Me abrazaba con fuerza y decía que todo era posible para nosotros en esta vida, que ni yo mismo se; que rumbo pueda tomar._  
_Lo siento abuelo… pero en verdad no te creí para nada. Bueno, puede que en un tiempo si lo hice…_

_¿Te acuerdas de aquel niño pariente de Germania?_

_Se llamaba Sacro Imperio Romano"_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y contemplo el techo. La luz de la mañana hacía que el blanco del techo resaltara y lastimara un poco su vista. Soñoliento, permanecía sin despegar la vista de ahí, sintiendo; como sus parpados empezaban a tomar fuerza y a cerrarse nuevamente. El alemán dio un fuerte suspiro y tapó su rostro con la sabana. Nuevamente cayó en sueño. Sin embargo… algo le impedía dormirse completamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano ha hacer sus actividades, que le era imposible retomar el sueño.

Incómodo, se volteó a la derecha durmiéndose de costado y tratar dormir de nuevo.

Pero el sol le decía "Levántate" y el no podía ir en contra de esos impulsos.

Hizo fuerza en sus ojos para no pensar en eso y tratar de dormirse. "Es temprano" se decía así mismo, quería por lo menos darse un lujo de poder dormir hasta tarde. Entonces, empezó a sentir como nuevamente quedaba dormido. Sonrió ante su victoria y suspiro bajamente. Conseguiría al fin dormir un poco más de horas. Sin embargo… sintió como algo se arrastraba hacía el, o más bien dicho "alguien" se escabullía hacia él. Sintió como lentamente unas manos frías lo rodeaban y se aferraban a él.  
Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y delante de él…

-¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas sonrojado al ver al italiano dormido placidamente en su cama. Nuevamente Italia se había salido con las suyas respecto a dormir junto con él.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te metas a mi cama!- se salió de la cama y se colocó en el extremo donde se encontraba el italiano. -¡Italia sal de mi cama ya!- tomó la sabana, lo destapó para ponerle más presión para que se fuera. Sin embargo, salió perdiendo y el rostro del alemán se puso rojo como un tomate haciéndose que se volteara rápidamente dándole la espalda. -¡Ni… ni siquiera tienes vergüenza…!- tartamudeó nerviosamente, ya que el italiano se encontraba desnudo.

Italia, un tanto haragán; abrió sus ojos y se estiro en la cama. Talló sus ojos castaños y bostezo un poco. Dirigió su vista hacia Alemania, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda y completamente sonrojado. El italiano solo sonrió. -¡Boun Giorno!- gritó animadamente mientras se incorporaba -¿Cómo amaneció Alemania?- se levantó jubilosamente de la cama y abrazó por detrás al alemán. Este dio un pequeño salto y se sonrojo mucho más. -¿¡Como crees que amanecí!- refunfuñó -¡Estando tu desnudo en mi cama! ¡Bonita imagen mañanera tengo ahora!- dijo frustradamente. -¡Pero es que Alemania no me deja estar en su misma cama!- hizo un puchero -¡Alemania es malo!- empezó a llorar.

-¡Eso que importa!- gritó el alemán aún dándole la espalda al italiano -¡Ve y ponte ropa de inmediato!- intentó con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del abrazo del italiano. -¡No lo haré!- se aferró con más fuerza -¡Por que Alemania no me deja dormir con él!- renegó -¡Italia por favor ve y ponte ropa ya!- aplicó más fuerza para quitarse al italiano -¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- con sus piernas también se sujeto -¡Italia por favor!- empezó a sacudirse fuertemente -¡No quieroooo!- exclamó fuertemente. -¡No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo hareeeeeeeé!- lloró con fuerza.

-¡PAR DE CABEZAS HUECAS CALLENSE Y DEJENME DORMIR!- gritó molesto Romano desde la otra habitación.

_"Así es… ese pequeño niño se convirtió en lo más valioso de mi mundo._

_En esos tiempos, yo no hacía más que ser un objeto para otras naciones. Tomando partes de mi cuerpo…_  
_Y reclamándolas como suyas. Pero, váyase la ironía; gracias a eso termine viviendo con él._  
_Aunque me encontraba en esa situación, recluido de todo lo que era mió…_

_El hacía que se viera un poco más deplorable…"_

-Ten Italia- extendió el alemán un plato al frente del italiano –Aquí esta tu desayuno- le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se sentó a un lado del italiano para tomar también su desayuno.

Italia miró su plato. Alemania había preparado un par de huevos acompañados con tocino y unas rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla. Para Italia, era muy raro que comiera ese tipo de comidas (Recordemos que es un Gourmet) sonrió calidamente y tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor haciendo un rápido corte en el huevo. -¡Grazie Alemania!- gritó alegremente, tomó el pedazo y se lo llevo a su boca. –Bitte- dijo un tanto apenado al ver la expresión de Italia y continuó comiendo. –Alemania debería estudiar cocina- dio un bocado a su plato –Así…- tapó su boca con la mano –Aprenderías más- se paso el bocado y bebió un poco de café. -¿Por qué dices eso?- lo miró con curiosidad mientras paraba de comer –Acaso… ¿Cocino mal…?- dijo un tanto preocupado, ¿Y como no debería? No es la primera vez que Italia le decía eso. No quería parecerse a Inglaterra. Italia limpió su boca con una servilla y le sonrió al alemán -¡Claro que no!- rió –Es que, ¡las comidas de Alemania parecen tan rudas!- extendió sus brazos –¡Pareciesen que lo preparan con rudeza y odio!- empezó a simular que tenía grandes músculos doblando sus brazos –No tienen nada de suavidad- suspiro

-¡Macho, macho! ¡Macho, macho!- siguió haciendo esos movimientos como si tuviera músculos.

-¡Entonces no te lo comas!- gritó molesto el alemán, al ver que el italiano se mofaba de él o más bien, de su comida -¡Para tu información mi comida por lo menos si proporciona todos los nutrientes que necesitamos!- golpeó la mesa con una mano –No es como la de Francia o la y tuya de tan "elegantes y refinadas"- bufó –¡Pero por lo menos yo tengo la decencia de no criticar las comidas de otra gente!- y molestó le retiró el plato aún con comida. -¡Alemania!- gritó el italiano -¡No seas así conmigo solo era una opinión!- empezó a batir sus brazos con fuerza -¡No era para que te lo tomaras a mal!- sollozó –Debiste pensarlo dos veces…- susurró mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –Ahora no vas a desayunar y te va ir mal en el entrenamiento por que no traes nada en el estómago- le dio otro sorbo -¡Alemania! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- abrazó al alemán con fuerza mientras lloraba con más fuerza -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Así que por favor no me hagas esto por favor! ¡No quiero entrenar!- lo apretó con más fuerza mientras lo sacudía -¡Aparte los autos de Alemania son geniales!- sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando así; que por lo menos se le bajara un poco el malhumor. Pero…

–Lo siento Italia…- dio un trago largo y se acabo su café de golpe –Pero ese comentario ya no funciona más- sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se aferró más contra el alemán lloriqueando con fuerza -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- ¡Lo siento!- Pero por más que pidiera disculpas, el alemán no le hacia caso. Es más, había comenzado a leer el periódico tranquilamente.

-¡Lo sientooooooooooo !- se oyó en cada rincón de su casa su lamento

_"Poco a poco, ese niño fue haciéndose algo vital para mi vida._  
_No recuerdo, cuando fue la última vez después de tu desaparición abuelo; cuando viví una época de paz._  
_Pequeñas cosas de niños como sonrisas, juegos, vergüenzas y aventuras. Eran las cosas que más adoraba hacer con él cuando vivía en la casa de Austria. Por eso, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría; siempre sonreía._

_Sin embargo…_

_Siempre hay algo malo donde arruinan siempre tu felicidad."_

Con un silbato en su boca, marcaba el paso de su trotada con cada sonido que hacía cuando soplaba. Moviendo sus brazos al mismo ritmo que movía su pierna contrariamente, sin despegar su vista del camino. Pareciese que no le pesaba nada el ejercicio. ¿Y como no iba a ser eso cierto? Si Alemania estaba habituado perfectamente a ello, excepto… Italia.

Alemania, volteó hacia atrás sin dejar correr. A lo lejos, a más de 10 metros de distancia; Italia corría agitadamente. Su cuerpo ya no podía más, apenas podía respirar y tenía que parar cierto tiempo para continuar el recorrido que hacia Alemania. Realmente estaba agotado. Alemania, se retiró el silbato de su boca y lanzo un suspiro.

-¡Si no me alcanzas!- continuó corriendo -¡No voy a dejar de correr y así va ser hasta que me alcances!- y como si fuera apropósito, aumento su velocidad. Italia, agobiado; miró como el alemán se alejaba aún más de su vista. -¡Alemaniaaa…!- gritó jadeante -¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención ofenderte!- lloriqueó y con esfuerzo intento mantener su corrida, que de por sí; ya era bastante lenta. Pero Alemania no respondió.

_"De repente, esa persona se fue._

_Se fue de mí lejos, muy lejos de mí… Pero ¿Sabes? Me prometió que iba volver conmigo muy pronto._  
_Y mantuve esa cálida promesa en mi corazón, aún por más fría me mostraban la realidad._  
_Mantuve viva esa esperanza todos esos días de agonía y dolor. Pero… fue en vano._

_El desapareció y me dejo aquí…_

_Solo…_

_Con un dolor, con una herida profunda en mí ser…_  
_Hizo que me estremeciera, que odiara, que maldijera, que le pusiera mascaras distorsionadas a mis amigos, que quisiera venganza pagada con sangre. También toda esperanza murió en mí y decidí, por mi propio bien; abandonar toda luz y encerrarme en mi propio mundo. Donde todo el mundo… no sabía nada de él y que yo…_

_Tampoco sabía de él…._

_A pesar de todo, él volvió a mí; como si fuera una hoja de papel._

_Una hoja de papel en blanco."_

-¡Ya no puedo!- se detuvo de golpe y empezó a jadear bruscamente intentando, recuperar el aliento y controlar su corazón que latía con fuerza. Levantó su vista y pudo comprobar, de que Alemania se había adelantado bastante y que iba a estar difícil poder alcanzarlo. Se tiro al suelo al pensar en esa horrible idea. -¡Ya no puedo!- continuaba jadeante -¿Cómo rayos voy a alcanzarlo ahora?- empezó a sollozar -¡Ya debe estar a mas de quien sabe que tantos millones de kilómetros! Y si no lo alcanzo… ¡No parara de correr y no me dejara descansar nunca!- empezó a llorar ante esa idea -¡Debí haberme callado en ese justo momento! ¡Si no, no estuviera en esta situación!-

-¡Hasta que usaste la cabeza hermano tonto!- se escuchó la voz de Romano acercarse rápidamente. Italia, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, y a lo lejos; pudo ver como su hermano se acercaba en una vespa rápidamente. Y detrás de el, en el asiento trasero; venía España. Y atrás de estos, venían Prussia y Japón en otra vespa. -¡Oni-chan!- se levantó del suelo rápidamente -¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo curioso –Escuche que el hombre patata se enfado contigo y que te iba hacer correr hasta que cayeras muerto- se detuvo aún lado de él. –Y vine aquí para burlarme en tu cara cuando ocurriera, pero creo que acaba de pasar- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su boca. -¡Romano no seas mentiroso!- le jaló el rulo a la Italia, haciendo que se estremeciera –Lo que pasa es que se preocupo por ti por si acaso te llegaras a desmayar- sonrió -¡No es cierto…!- se ruborizó ya que, aparte; el español no había soltado su rulo. -¡Eres un mentiroso!- le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que el español lo soltara de inmediato.

-Lo cierto es…- arribaron Japón y Prussia –Que realmente estamos aquí por eso- hizo una pausa –Bueno… yo debería haber llegado más temprano para alcanzarlos en el entrenamiento pero; creo que lo que le dijiste hizo que adelantara la hora de ejercicio- salió una pequeña risa del nipón –Pero te trajimos esto por que lo ibas a ocupar- guiño el awesome y le aventó una botella de agua al italiano. –Veeeee- dijo sorprendido -¡Muchas gracias Prussia!- sonrió animadamente y con un tanto de desesperación; abrió la botella y bebió un poco su contenido. –Deberías apurarte, conociendo a mi West si va cumplir su palabra- suspiro –Y por lo que veo ya a de estar bastante alejado- miro hacia el horizonte.

-¡Pero ustedes pueden darme una ayudadita! ¿Cierto?- dijo alegremente Italia, ya que; ellos estaban usando unas vespas, posiblemente así lo alcanzaría más rápido. –Claro que no- dijeron al unísono los cuatro países. –Eso sería trampa Italia-kun- suspiro –Así que mejor ve apurando tu paso, que entre más esperes, más lejos se ira- rió su hermano maliciosamente. -¡Nos vemos!- prendió la vespa el italiano y se marcho de ahí. -¡Buena suerte Ita-chan!- hizo lo mismo el prussiano y se alejaron de ahí rápidamente. -¡Esperen!- lloró Italia -¡No sean crueles conmigo! ¡Ayúdenmeeeeee!- sacudió sus brazos con fuerza pero se habían alejado. El italiano, resignado volteó hacia el horizonte y agacho su mirar –Seguramente… debe de estar ya muy lejos…- dijo desanimadamente –Así no lo voy alcanzar…-

Pero, de repente; sintió como alguien lo tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y empezó a avanzar rápidamente flotando. -¡Wuaaaaaaaaah!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza, seguramente un auto debió haberlo aventado a los aires. -¡Kesesesesese! ¡Abre los ojos Italia!- se rió con fuerza Prusia. Con miedo, Italia abrió sus ojos y comprendió todo. Quien lo había tomado de la cintura era España, quien lo sostenía con fuerza mientras avanzaban rápidamente en la vespa. -¿Creíste que enserio te íbamos a dejar solo recorrer toda esa distancia?- sonrió de oreja a oreja el español. –Te ayudaremos avanzar un poco, pero el resto, tendrás que correrlo tú con tu propio esfuerzo- dijo el japonés. Italia, solo sonrió.

_"Pero, me equivoque._  
_Estuve, todo el tiempo con una venda en los ojos. Pensando; en que todo hubiera sido mejor, si hubiera seguido igual. Le tomé importancia a algo tan vago, pero tan vago; que casi logro lastimar más a esa persona tan importante para mí. Y no solo a él. También a las personas que me rodeaban y que nunca… nunca, me habían abandonado._

_Pero que, gracias a ellos; me di cuenta de mí error. Del mal que estaba cometiendo._  
_Gracias a ellos, pincharon la burbuja que cree para protegerme de todos._

_Y pude salir._  
_Sin embargo, faltaba lo más importante aún…"_

Italia sacudió su mano en forma de despedida, mientras veía como los demás partían hacia su casa. Realmente le habían hecho una gran ayuda. Solo le ayudaron a recorrer cierta cantidad de distancia, y que a partir de ahí, debía continuar a su propia marcha. Veneciano, volteó hacia el horizonte; aún no podía ver un rastro del alemán, pero no podía darse por vencido. Le dio su último trago de agua a la botella y la tiró al suelo. Y dio un paso firme y decidido a alcanzar al alemán. Se sentía renovado un poco, ya que el recorrido en la vespa le dio permiso de descansar un poco. Controlaba su respiración al trotar, procurando no agitarse demasiado antes de tiempo, y no tratar en pensar en la distancia ya que con eso solo ganaría ansiedad y empezaría a agotarse ante la idea.

Con su mano se retiro el sudor de su frente que empezaba a brotar. No podía permitirlo, apenas había recorrido poca distancia. Miró hacia al frente, aún no había ninguna pista del alemán. Dio un suspiro largo, y empezó a correr un poco más rápido, dando zancadas más largas y respirando un poco más lento para no agitarse demasiado. Inclusive, pensó en Inglaterra para poder acelerar un poco más. Sintió, como poco a poco sus piernas empezaban a tensarse y su respiración alterarse. Estaba empezando a agotarse. Sacudió su cabeza ante eso, no podía dejar de correr. Más por que al frente de él se podía ver, a lo lejos; apenas observar la espalda de Alemania.

_"Por fin, pude reunirme con esa persona. Le pedí disculpas por todo lo que había ocasionado. Por ser tan idiota por preocuparme, por algo tan tonto como lo son las memorias. Por haberme enojado con él, por no haber cumplido su promesa. Cuando, realmente lo había cumplido._

_Pero el solo me sonrió y me dijo que no importaba._

_Que solo importaba, que yo estuviera ahí con él; sonriente como siempre._

_Me había rodeado con sus brazos y me sentí tan feliz. Sentí que todo iría bien de ahora en adelante._

_Pero hubo algo muy importante, que el me dijo…_

_Me dijo:_  
**_"Acaso, lo volverías hacer?"_**

_Me lo dijo, cuando le pregunte si alguna vez volvería ha hacer lo mismo._

_Pero no le había respondido…"_

El italiano, aun que estuviera agitado; continuó corriendo lo que más podía permitirle sus piernas. La fuerza se le estaba agotando. Pero, a muy pocos metros de distancia se encontraba el alemán que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Con gran batallo tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -¡Alemaniaaa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el alemán voltease hacia atrás.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Justo, detrás de él; se encontraba Italia totalmente agotado. -¿Italia?- dijo sorprendido sin dejar de correr –Es imposible… he avanzado lo suficiente para que el me pudiese alcanzar tan rápido…- dio un trago de saliva y sacudió su cabeza -¡Por favor!- sus piernas empezaron a flaquear -¡Detente! ¡Alemania!- extendió un brazo para intentar detenerlo. -¡Ya te dije que hasta que me rebases dejare de correr!- gritó fuertemente el alemán y corrió mucho más rápido. -¡Alemaniaaa!- lloriqueó sin dejar de correr

_"Pero, creo que se cual fue la razón por lo que lo dijo…"_

_"Alemania… "_

_"Aunque yo no te haya respondido en ese preciso instante._

_Te puedo asegurar que de todo corazón, que ya tengo mi respuesta a esa pregunta."_

Italia, observó que el alemán había aumentado su velocidad.

_"¿Y sabes como pude encontrar esa respuesta?"_

De la nada, Italia sintió como un fuerte vigor dentro de él lo invadía lentamente recorriendo cada extremo de su cuerpo. Dándole la fuerza y vitalidad que había perdido. Sus piernas, ya no pesaban como antes y su respiración se regularizo. Su mirada detonaba un brillo de carisma demasiado fuerte y su velocidad aumentó considerablemente. Y en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, se encontró justamente al lado de Alemania.

Italia, jadeante; mostró una sonrisa victoriosa y volteó a ver al alemán que se encontraba perplejo.

_"Cuando volviste a perder nuevamente tus recuerdos."_

-¿Sorprendido?- le dijo jadeante el italiano sin dejar de correr -¡Puedo ser igual de rápido como tu Alemania!- sonrió alegremente, el alemán; solo soltó un suspiro –Cada día, me sigues sorprendiendo más Italia…- sonrió.

_"Aún que, solo tus recuerdos duraron por solo unos días después del evento en Venecia…"_

El italiano, dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos del alemán; mirándolos con calidez. -¿Qué ocurre Italia?- dijo con curiosidad al ver que el italiano no despegaba su vista de él.

_"Aquellos ojos azules, fuertemente expresivos prevalecieron en ti"_

Italia solo le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Ti amo Alemania!- gritó efusivamente. Alemania se torno rojo como tomate al escuchar eso e inclusive perdió su equilibrio y casi cae al suelo. -¡Italiaaaaa!- gritó apenado -¡No digas eso como si nada!- intento alcanzar al italiano, pero este; ya llevaba realmente una larga distancia entre el y el alemán. Ahora Alemania, era quien tenía que alcanzar al italiano.

_"Mi respuesta, es la siguiente:_

_"Si volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, que algún día perdieras tus memorias; sonreiré._  
_Por que tú, estas aquí; conmigo… Y eso es lo que importa._

_Tú calor, tú amor, tú persona, y tú ser prevalecen. Y una prueba de ello, son tus ojos._

_Así que no me importaría nada. Por que he aprendido ya mi lección._

_Por que aparte, en contra del destino que Dios tenía preparado para ti; luchaste y volviste conmigo a pesar de todo."_

-¡No dejare de decir "Ti amo" hasta que me alcances!- volteó el italiano y le saco la lengua. Alemania no pudo ruborizarse más ante esa idea. -¡Italia detente!- gritó e intento aumentar su velocidad, pero después de tanto correr; los efectos ya estaban empezando a aparecer. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no me puedes alcanzar?- rió alegremente el italiano -¡Entonces no queda otra opción!- dijo cantarinamente y tomó un poco de aire

-¡Ti amo Alemania! ¡Ti amo Alemania! ¡Ti amoooo Alemaniaaaa!- empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos alegremente. -¡Aaaah Italiaaaa!- se ruborizó más el alemán. Pero a pesar de todo, Alemania solo suspiro profundamente y sonrió felizmente. -¡Esta bien di lo que quieras!- gritó -¡De todos modos eso ya lo sé!-

Italia rebajo un poco su velocidad, y entonces el alemán pudo alcanzarlo. Alemania pudo ver como en los ojos del italiano se dibujaban unas pequeñas gotitas cristalinas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. –Tonto- sonrió el alemán y con su mano izquierda sacudió el pelo del italiano. –Sabes que también te amo. Así que deja de correr ya- se detuvo de golpe. Italia, también se detuvo. Y con lágrimas en los ojos volteó a ver al alemán, quien le tenía los brazos extendidos.

-¡Alemania!- gritó llorando el italiano mientras corría hacia los brazos del alemán. -¡Lo siento por decir que tu comida sabía mal!- lo abrazó con fuerza. –Ya, ya…- suspiro -¿Cuántas veces te tengo decir que no importa?- sonrió y sacudió su cabello. –Pero yo realmente te amo…- susurró suavemente el italiano –Yo también… Italia- susurró sonriente el alemán. Se agacho un poco y bebió las lágrimas de sus ojos y de ahí, beso suavemente los labios de Italia.

_"Si algún día…_

_Tus memorias vuelven de nuevo…_  
_Te prometo que no llorare y actuaré como un idiota._

_Al contrario…_

_Estaré ahí, sonriente; con los brazos abiertos y te diré:_

_¡Bienvenido!_

_Con una bolsa gigante de dulces en mi mano._

_Y te contaré todo desde el principio, pero no aquellos recuerdos horribles y dolorosos que tuvimos._

_Si no…_

_Nuestros recuerdos de amor y esperanza…"_

**FIN**

**Epílogo. Ricori d' Amore e di Speranza (Recuerdos de amor y de Esperanza)**

**Extra **

"Romano y la promesa con Sacro Imperio Romano"

-¡Che!- chasqueó sus dientes enfadado -¿¡Por que rayos tengo que ir contigo maldito España!- refunfuño. El joven país se encontraba montado sobre un toro un tanto incómodo mientras el español jalaba de la cuerda del toro. –Romano, ya te dije que necesito que vengas conmigo- suspiro el español un tanto mortificado -¡Pero te he dicho que me importa un bledo de los temas que vayas ha tratar con el estúpido de Austria!- se molesto aún más. -¡Aparte por su culpa te vas a meter en una batalla!- cruzó sus brazos –Losé, losé…- cerró sus ojos –Pero Romano, no te traje aquí para eso…- dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña Italia –Necesito que vayas a ver a tu hermano- sonrió levemente. -¿A mi hermano?- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué acaso no lo vi la semana pasada? A parte el idiota de Austria no nos deja ver tan seguido, solo una vez al mes- suspiro

-Pero esto es algo importante- volteó hacia delante el español –Por eso te pido que veas a tu hermano…- dijo en un hilo de voz. Romano sintió cierto nudo en la garganta. Para que España le pidiera algo y con ese tipo de actitud, tan cortante, seca y deprimida… Algo realmente había pasado.

-Quiero que tomes todo tu tiempo con Ita-chan- tomó de la cintura al pequeño país y lo bajo del toro colocándolo en el suelo –Si ocupas algo estaré con Austria. Y si te pierdes, busca a Hungría ella te llevara a donde yo estoy- sonrió y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza. -¡Ya lo sé! ¡No necesitas repetírmelo!- se quito la mano del español de su cabeza y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Romano, camino por uno de aquellos largos y elegantes pasillos que había en la casa de Austria. No era la primera vez que venía a ese lugar, así que ya sabía donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermano. Pero, aún así no podía sentirse algo incómodo. ¿Qué rayos habría pasado que el idiota de España se iba a involucrar en una guerra? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le paso a su hermano? Aún que no quisiera, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Era su hermano menor y aun que le pese era parte de él, y casi casi; el puede sentir lo mismo que su hermano. Así que podía percibir cierta ansiedad.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano, se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta. -¿Estas bien Ita-chan? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de pasta?- se escuchó una leve y suave voz dentro de la habitación. Intrigado, se asomo por la ranura que daba la puerta y observó que en su interior estaba Hungría sentada a la orilla de la cama de su hermano. Y este, acostado dándole la espalda. –No gracias…- su hermano respondió bajamente. ¿Italia rechazando pasta? Esto era ya algo grave. Romano empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

–Si ocupas algo llámame, estaré en el estudio con Austria- se agacho un poco y beso la mejilla del italiano. Romano se hizo para atrás ya que Hungría salió de la habitación. -¿Romano?- dijo sorprendida al ver al pequeño país -¡Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí!- sonrió pero Romano no contesto ya que se encontraba viendo hacia el interior de la habitación. –Mi hermano…- dijo bajamente -¿Qué le pa…- -Romano- se hincó la húngara al frente de este y tomo sus manos –Por favor, intenta animar a Ita-chan- bajo su mirada –Ahorita esta pasando un mal momento y ocupa todo el apoyo de nosotros- sonrió mirando calidamente a los ojos del país. Después de esto se levanto y camino hacia el estudio de Austria. Romano, solo volteó a verla y de ahí, abrió con cuidado la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Veneciano…?- susurró bajamente mientras entraba a la habitación. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y con las luces apagadas. No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se oprimía al entrar en ese lugar. -¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- se acerco a la cama de su hermano, pero este siguió sin contestarle y sin dejarle de dar la espalda. –Che…- suspiro y camino hacia el otro lado de la cama para poder ver cara a cara a su hermano. Pero al llegar al lado de este, cual iba a ser su sorpresa al ver a su hermano; hecho un ovillo con el rostro mojado de lágrimas y aferrado lo que al parecer era una capa de color negro. Los ojos de Romano empezaron a acumularse una pequeñas lagrimitas. -¿¡Quien rayos te hizo esto!- gritó molesto -¡Dímelo que me lo pagara muy caro!- pateó el suelo. –No importa oni-chan…- dijo bajamente –El ya no esta aquí…- apretó con fuerza la prenda que traía entre sus brazos -¡No me importa!- se acercó hacia su hermano –Quien te haya hecho esto… juro que me las pagara muy caro- dijo fuertemente mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que aún corrían en el rostro de su hermano. -¡Nadie hace llorar a una Italia!- se sentó a la orilla de la cama. –Oni-chan…- murmuró –Nunca te habías preocupado tanto por mí- sonrió levemente –Idiota…- se sonrojo –Eres mi hermano, mi propia sangre italiana… como tu hermano tengo que cuidarte… y… protegerte…- agacho su mirada un tanto apenado -¡Ya lo dije y jamás lo volveré a decir!- gritó avergonzado –Así que más te vale que lo recuerdes-

Una leve risa se oyó salir de la boca de su hermano menor.

No pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando la pequeña Italia del Norte quedó dormida. Romano, permaneció en vigilia observando a su hermano caer en un sueño profundo. -¿Pero que es lo que te hicieron…?- susurró bajamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello –No se por que tengo el presentimiento que…- una pequeña vena se exalto de su frente –No, más le vale que no sea eso…- refunfuño. El sonido de un arbusto moverse captó la atención del pequeño italiano que hizo voltear hacia la ventana que había en la habitación. -¿Qué fue eso?- miró con atención hacia el exterior, pero no vio nada. Pero nuevamente se escucho el sonido del arbusto moverse y entonces se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba. -¡Aaah maldición!- gritó pero se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no despertar a su hermano. La silueta negra que los observaba salió corriendo de ahí apresuradamente. –Ni creas que te vas a escapar maldito…- dijo en voz baja y con una rapidez salió de la habitación através de la ventana.

-¡Oye tú!- gritó con fuerza -¡Detente bastardo!- corrió con fuerza para intentar alcanzarlo. Pero este se había adentrado a lo que era una colina de altar hierbas haciendo que fuera más difícil encontrarlo. -¡Ni creas que con esta te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó con bravura mientras se adentraba también a ese prado. Romano, puso atención a los otros pasos secundarios que aplastaban fuertemente la hierba y con ello se guió para poder alcanzarlo. Entonces, dio con el justamente detrás. -¡Ya te tengo maldito!- saltó sobre él como si fuera su presa.

-¡Aah suéltame!- gritó la otra persona -¡No te voy a soltar maldito!- lo sostuvo con fuerza haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y empezaran a rodar colina abajo sobre la colina. -¡Wuaaaaah!- sintieron ambos el azote al hacer contacto en el piso. -¿¡Que demonios te pasa!- gritó molesto la otra persona -¿¡Que demonios te pasa a ti!- se levantó del suelo Romano, quien se quedó anonadado al ver quien era la persona a quien estaba persiguiendo.

-¡Genial!- refunfuño -¡Tenias que se ser tú precisamente!- frunció su ceño -¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-  
El pequeño alemán se levanto del suelo y empezó a sacudir sus ropas -¿¡Y que esperabas que fuera!- gritó también molesto -¿¡Me podrías decir que le hiciste a mi hermano!- se acercó molesto al pequeño Imperio -¡Esta llorando y algo me dice que es tu culpa desgraciado!- dijo mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de sus ropas  
-¡Suéltame!- intentó quitarse al italiano de encima -¡No hasta que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió!- lo sacudió con fuerza. Sacro Imperio Romano agacho su mirada y suspiro.

-De acuerdo… Te contare todo…- dijo un tanto agobiado.

-¿Así que te involucraron en todo esto?- murmuro el italiano –Así es…- asentó con su cabeza

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente al frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Le prometí que volvería cuando todo esto acabase…- hizo una pausa –Pero siendo sincero, eso podría durar mucho tiempo, demasiado…- murmuró bajamente.  
-¿Y como rayos sabiendo eso no le dijiste la verdad?- cruzó sus brazos –Sabes que las mentiras duelen más que la cruda realidad- murmuró –Lose- cerró sus ojos –Pero, si le digiera eso… la hubiera destrozado más…-

Un suave viento empezó a soplar rodeando a los dos países.

-¿Realmente lo quieres verdad?- divagó su vista Romano –A mi hermano… digo hermana…- se corrigió a si mismo, ya que recordó que a su hermano lo miraban como una chica. Sacro Imperio solo se sonrojo. –Sí… la amo…- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa. –Por eso…- hizo un puño con su mano –Decidí hacerme mucho más fuerte, para protegerla… y que nadie pueda tocarla y abusar de ella…- se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el horizonte. –Por eso, aunque me duela separarme de ella… tengo que hacerlo por su bien…- dijo con cierta ansiedad.

Romano, asombrado por la actitud del imperio; solo suspiro y se levantó del suelo. –Entonces, ¿Realmente quieres a mi hermana?- cruzó sus brazos y mostró una actitud fuerte. -¿¡Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga!- volteó a verlo -¡Claro que sí la amo!- dijo con seguridad mientras se ruborizaba. -… Esta bien- cerró sus ojos –Aceptaré todo esto con una condición- suspiro -¡Y más vale que la cumplas!- lo miró con fiereza.

-Tienes que prometer que vas a volver al lado de mi hermana. Y si me entero, que la has hecho sufrir y herirla sentimentalmente; lo pagarás muy caro y tendrás todo el odio del gran Imperio Romano- dijo fuertemente.

-¡No necesitas decirme!- reclamó -¡Por que es justamente lo que haré!- gritó con mucha seguridad.

-Eso quería escucharte decir maldito…- sonrió el italiano

-¿Qué… demo…?- abrió uno de sus ojos castaños la Italia del sur. -¿Un… sueño?-  
Nuestro italiano, se había despertado de su siesta de mediodía que había decido tenerla en un cómodo sofá de su sala.

-Italia… no puedes tomar de dos cartas…- se escucho la grave voz del alemán -¡Pero es que no me ha salido ninguna buena!- hizo berrinche el italiano. -¿Eh…?- movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y vio que Alemania y su hermano se encontraban en la cocina jugando póker.

-¡Aaaah!- reacción inmediatamente el italiano al ver esa escena. Y con una fuerza indescriptible tomó un libro que se encontraba al costado del sofá y lo aventó justamente hacia la cabeza del alemán con fuerza, haciendo que este aparte del golpe del libro en la cabeza se golpeara también contra la mesa.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- volteó enojado a ver al italiano -¿¡Se puede saber que te hice para que me aventaras un libro!- se sobó su cabeza -¡Oni-chan no lo golpees!- se levantó de la mesa molesto Veneciano.

-¡Maldito bastardo macho patatas!- gritó molesto el italiano -¡Te mereces eso y mucho más!- volvió a acostarse en el sillón.

Romano había recordado por que odiaba tanto al alemán.

-Pero…- susurró hacia él mismo –Terminaste cumpliendo tu palabra…- gritó fuertemente para que lo escucharan y sonrió levemente ya que era cierto. –Así que la venganza del gran Imperio Romano se pospone…- suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

-¿De que rayos esta hablando tu hermano?- volteó el alemán a ver a Italia. –Veee… No losé…- dijo indiferentemente.

Y volvieron a su partida de póker.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Como decimos por aquí…

"¡Colorín colorado!, ¡Este cuento se a acabado!"

Pues ahora si chicos y chicas, se acabo mi Fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado mi Fanfic tanto como a mí el hacerlo. Les agradezco que hayan seguido pendientes de esta historia y por dejarme Reviews de apoyo. No saben lo que significa para mí saber que les agrado mi historia. Les pido también que no me odien, por que Alemania perdió sus memorias de nuevo, pero algo no cambio; y ese fue el amor que profesa a Italia. Y me alegro por Italia; que ahora ya es capaz de reaccionar como valentía y fuerza cuando las volvió a perder.

Espero que les haya gustado el Extra también. Tenía ganas de poner la razón por la cual, Romano detesta tanto a Alemania y por que siempre en varios capítulos le reclamaba por no cumplir su "promesa" entre ellos.

Sin más por el momento, me inclino como despedida.  
Y también para invitarlos a leer mi próximo Fanfic, que será algo muy diferente a los fanfics de Hetalia que he leído. Ya que resultara ser un reto para mí. Tanto como historiadora y semi-escritora.

Llevará el título de _**"Crónicas de una Conquista"**_

Aquí les dejo el Summary:

**"_España, se embarcado a una nueva expedición en busca de nuevos territorios. Y cuál iba ser su sorpresa al encontrarse, lo que iba a parecer su nuevo reino. Sin embargo, este nuevo país; no permitirá que esto ocurra. A pesar de que no vio venir, que nuestro español se convertiría en su primer amigo y confidente"_**

España y México Oc.

Por eso les digo que será un reto, por que la mayoría de los que leen en Fanfiction también son de Sudamérica y saben un poco de la historia de México. Por eso daré mi esfuerzo para que sea fácil de entender y sepan más de la magnifica historia de mi México.

Sin más que decir…

Y realmente muy agradecida desde mi corazón por que hayan leído este Fanfic les digo.

Maiden Out.


End file.
